


Kinktober 2019

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Cell Phones, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Genderbending, Gun Kink, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intercrural Sex, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Macro/Micro, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, NOT vore, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pegging, Platonic Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rule 63, Scissoring, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various other implied relationships, Weapons Kink, authority kink, balor!Reiner, fem!Bertholdt, fem!Reiner, monster fucking, vampire!Bertholdt, voyeur!Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 73,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: A collection of reibert smut prompts for Kinktober 2019!List of kinks/chapters in fic summary.Intended to be like a smut smörgåsbord of sorts, trying to have a little something for everyone.





	1. Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters:  
Day 1: Masturbation (pre-relationship high school!au)  
Day 2: Titfucking (fem!Reiner, canonverse)  
Day 3: Blood (vampire!au)  
Day 4: Uniforms (canonverse!au)  
Day 5: First Time (high school!au)  
Day 6: Tentacles (warlock!au)  
Day 7: Pegging (fem!Bertholdt, modern!au)  
Day 8: Drunk Sex (modern!au)  
Day 9: Monster Fucking (warlock!au)  
Day 10: Pregnancy (fem!Bertholdt, modern!au)  
Day 11: Risky Place (canonverse)  
Day 12: Somnophilia (canonverse)  
Day 13: Threesome (canonverse!au, pieck)  
Day 14: Sex Pollen (canonverse)  
Day 15: Toys (modern!au)  
Day 16: Micro/Macro (canonverse, armored titan)  
Day 17: Cunnilingus (fem!Reiner, canonverse)  
Day 18: Sexting/Video (college!au)  
Day 19: Muscle Worship (canonverse)  
Day 20: Bondage/Domination (modern!au, dom!Bertholdt)  
Day 21: Shower Sex (modern!au)  
Day 22: Costumes (modern!au)  
Day 23: 69ing (college!au)  
Day 24: Voyeurism (canonverse, voyeur!annie)  
Day 25: Femdom (fem!Reiner, modern!au)  
Day 26: Lapdancing (modern!au)  
Day 27: Possessiveness (canonverse)  
Day 28: Weapon Play (canonverse!au) **(tw: guns)**  
Day 29: Scissoring/Tribbing (fem!Reiner/fem!Bertholdt, canonverse)  
Day 30: Praise Kink (canonverse!au)  
Day 31: Spanking (modern!au)

Reiner’s face burned intensely as he watched his best friend slide his pants and underwear down, Bertholdt looking nervous as Reiner did the same. They both sat on opposite ends of the bed facing each other, all alone while Reiner’s mother worked late again one day. She was gone a lot these days anyways, leading them both to their own devices after they got home from school. 

Of course eventually they would start fooling around and exploring. 

But now, Reiner found himself nervous like he never had before. They had made out plenty, felt each other’s erections through pants during heavy-petting sessions. They hadn’t ever actually seen each other’s penises before, though, and that seemed like the next step to take in their escapades. 

Why was he so nervous? It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen another man’s penis before. He’d seen the entire rest of the damn football team in the showers for pete’s sake. Regularly. 

‘Course he didn’t want to fuck anyone on the football team, nor did he care about them beyond a few casual friendships. None of his close friends were there. 

Reiner swallowed at the sight of Bertholdt’s dick. It looked… nice. It was a little bigger than his, but not by a whole lot. It was pink-ish red, the same color Bertl’s face got when he was embarrassed. Bertholdt’s shirt was pulled up, revealing curly brown hair extending up to his belly button in a treasure trail. Reiner’s own shirt was hiked up as well, his well-muscled core a distracting sight for his black-haired friend. 

“Should we? Uh, you know…” Bertholdt got out, not exactly meeting Reiner’s eyes. Reiner did the same, not able to look his best friend in the eye as well. Bertholdt was already hard, as was he. Hell, he started getting hard before they even made it to his room. 

“Yeah, let’s go ahead,” Reiner got out, taking the lead as he reached down and gripped his own cock in his hand. Bertholdt watched and did the same, long fingers wrapping around his length. They started slowly, fondling their cocks in their hands as if the other would judge them for doing it wrong. 

Bertholdt’s eyes were half lidded, enjoying the feeling of his own hand while watching Reiner masturbate. He glided his thumb over the head, pre-cum dribbling out. A soft moan from Reiner drew his attention, the other freezing and his eyes zeroing in on him. 

Reiner was embarrassed that he moaned while masturbating? Bertholdt almost found it funny, if not for the fact that Reiner was obviously nervous and scared or him thinking he was being weird. Bertholdt gripped his own cock tightly and stroked himself particularly hard, a moan of his own filling the room. Normally he wouldn’t be so bold, but if it helped Reiner feel better he would do it. 

Reiner looked back down to his own dick, which twitched in his hand at the sound of Bertholdt’s moan. He brought his free hand up to his mouth and coated it with saliva before slathering it down himself, his hand sliding more easily. He watched intently as Bertholdt stroked himself, the sight of his cock turning him on way more than was probably appropriate. It really, really was a nice dick. And Bertholdt looked so nice with his mouth hanging open like that, a tiny amount of drool coming out the side of his mouth. 

“R-Reiner?” Bertholdt mumbled, his breathing picking up as he worked on himself. Reiner continued stroking as he turned his attention away from his own erection. Bertholdt bit his lip and let out a particularly low moan. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What it is?” 

“Can you.. ah… tell me what you’re thinking about?” 

“Only if you tell me what you’re thinking about,” Reiner said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. He felt so vulnerable, exposing himself like this. Surely Bertholdt felt the same, but still. His façade must have worked at least a little, judging by the expression on Bertholdt’s face at his response. 

“Fucking you,” Bertholdt blurted out, immediately looking away and his hand stopping before he started again, not wanting the feeling between his legs to stop. He nervously started to look back, noticing Reiner was still stroking himself. “S-sorry… that was probably weird…” 

“That sounds like it’d be hot,” Reiner started, speeding up his strokes. It did sound like it’d be hot. Bertholdt had a nice cock after all. And Bertholdt was thinking about putting it inside him? He couldn’t help but stifle a moan at the thought. “Not weird at all,” 

“Well, what are you thinking about?” Bertholdt didn’t want to be the only one spilling out his fantasies. He had asked first anyways! 

“You sucking me off,” Reiner said, a cocky grin across his flushed features as he met Bertholdt’s eyes. “Deepthroating if you could,” Reiner started panting, his hips thrusting slightly into his hands. 

“Reiner, can I touch you?” Bertholdt asked. “Is that okay?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s okay.” He stammered slightly, surprised by the question. “Can I touch you too?” A nod, Bertholdt moaning softly at his own touch. Bertholdt spread his legs and patted the bed in front of him, Reiner scooting forward and adjusting so that his legs were on either side of Bertholdt’s hips. Bertholdt moved his free hand to place the nape of Reiner’s neck in his hand, the other reaching down to grip his dick. Reiner gasped at the feeling of someone else’s hands on him. He shakily reached for Bertholdt and gripped him, returning the favor in earnest. 

“Reiner, faster,” Bertholdt breathed. God, Reiner’s hand felt good. They were calloused in a way that his own weren’t, and Reiner jerking him off gave him a thrill he couldn’t replicate by himself. “God, Reiner, more,” 

“You’re never this pushy at school,” Reiner joked through his breathing, earning a slight glare from Bertholdt. Reiner flashed a grin. “I like it, though,” Bertholdt squeezed his eyes shut. He began thrusting his hips in time with Reiner’s pumps, his own strokes a little more unsteady. Reiner’s head lulled down, his teeth grinding. 

“Reinerrr…” Reiner looked up at Bertholdt through half-lidded eyes, Bertholdt lulling his head forward and pressing his forehead against Reiner’s. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer,” 

“It’s okay, Bertl,” Reiner moved his free hand to grab at Bertholdt’s hair, pulling it in his fingers. He quickened his strokes as Bertholdt’s thrust grew more erratic and less rhythmic. “You can come for me,” 

A few short thrusts later and Bertholdt indeed came, his semen spurting onto Reiner’s hand and onto his shirt. Reiner couldn’t even be bothered to notice, the strokes on him becoming erratic in the wake of Bertholdt’s orgasm. He moaned without abandon, desperate for his own release as well. 

“I got you, Reiner,” the pace of the strokes increased as Bertholdt tried to reset his rhythm, Reiner bringing a hand up to his mouth as though to muffle the sounds he was making. Finally he tensed up as relief washed over him, his seed coating Bertholdt’s hand and some of it getting into his treasure trail. Bertholdt laughed a breathy laugh and adjusted so that he was sitting on his knees, wrapping his arms around Reiner’s shoulders. He flashed a cheeky grin before he pulled himself backwards, pulling Reiner down with a surprised yelp. 

“Wow, that was nice,” Bertholdt added after he adjusted again so that he and Reiner were laying on the bed, Reiner’s head nuzzled into Bertholdt’s neck. 

“Yeah, fuckin’ great,” Reiner closed his eyes tiredly. He needed to wash his shirt, he could throw Bertholdt’s in with it. He told his mom he could do some laundry while she worked late tonight. He wanted to rest for a few minutes before he did that. 

“Hey, Reiner?” He looked up at Bertholdt, his eyes tired, his eyebrows raised in response. 

“About what you said you were thinking about…” 

Maybe laundry could wait until a little bit later. 


	2. Titfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Reiner and Bertholdt get it on by the lake

Raine Braun was one of the most popular cadets in the entire 104th Cadet Corps. Reliable, strong, with a powerful sense of duty. She was athletic, and able to outperform almost everyone except Mikasa consistently. She had a good sense of humor, and was outgoing enough for both her and Bertholdt. 

She also had a big chest, but the guys never admitted to being drawn to her because of that. Eren always claimed that she was the best person to train on ODM gear with, even though that was probably Jean. Jean said she was honest enough to candidly talk about the Military Police. Armin insisted she was the best to tell him about the long-term implications of this new training module he had designed, since she was good at looking at long-term consequences of actions taken now. 

Well, okay, Armin might have been legitimate. Pretty sure he had eyes for Annie or Eren, she couldn’t even begin to tell with him. 

Annie stirred as she noticed Raine sitting up in bed, putting her boots on and sliding on the green cape they were given when they enlisted in the military. She rubbed at her eyes wearily before she frowned. “What are you doing?” 

Raine yelped a small, quiet yelp in surprise as she turned to face Annie in their shared bunk. Annie looked thoroughly unimpressed by her attempt to sneak out. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. “Bertl and I haven’t gotten to see each other much since we’ve been so busy, we just wanted to go to the lake is all,” she admitted. 

Annie rolled her eyes at the statement. “Whatever. Don’t expect me to go easy on you in hand-to-hand if we get paired up and you haven’t slept,” She rolled over and pulled her covers back over her torso, closing her eyes again. She waited until she heard Raine stand up before she continued. “And don’t you let him knock you up, we have too much to deal with without that mess,” 

A dry, unimpressed laugh from Raine. “Can’t say I planned on it,” 

Raine _verrrry quietly_ closed the door behind her, looking around to make sure the coast was clear as she lit her oil lantern before she made her way to the lose spot in the fence she and Bertholdt would sneak out through. She looked in the direction of the boy’s bunkhouse, eyes peeled for the sight of the other’s lantern. She usually was the early bird of the two. After a few moments she saw a figure in a cape step outside, a lantern lighting and heading her way. 

She waited patiently, the figure getting taller as it approached. Bertholdt flashed a sheepish grin at her when he finally approached. “Sorry it took me a minute. Jean and Eren were arguing in bed and that made it hard to slip out,” 

“Don’t worry about it, Bertl,” Raine assured him, hitting his arm lightly with the back of her fist. He smiled and held up the wire of the fence for her, her doing the same for him once they were on the other side. “Annie saw me leaving, but she didn’t seem to mind much except not wanting me to be tired when we train,” 

“Well judging by the way things were in my bunkhouse, I don’t think you’ll need to worry. They’re always up to something, and Connie always wakes everyone up with his snoring anyways,” Bertholdt half-joked. He could sleep through a cyclone, but apparently it was a problem for everyone else, enough to where everyone bitched about it at least twice a week. 

They carefully climbed up the rock and through the brush, making their way to the spot by the lake they loved so much. The moon wasn’t full tonight, so it didn’t sparkle as much as before over the water, but it was still a clear night with a pleasant crescent moon. 

Raine set down near the ledge overlooking the lake with her legs crossed, Bertholdt sitting beside her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to the ambient sounds of nature. 

“I want to go home, Raine,” Bertholdt said, leaning his lead to the side so it rested against hers. She sighed, resting one of her hands on his knee. 

“I know, Bertl. I want to go home too,” Raine nuzzled closer to him. “I’m missing Gabi grow up, and I know your dad wasn’t doing too well when we left,” 

“Yeah… I don’t think I’d get through this without you and Annie,” Bertholdt pulled Raine closer to him, adjusting so that she was sitting in his lap and facing him. He buried his face in her neck and held her. “Thank you, for being here for me,” 

She put her arms around his neck. “Always,” Raine let herself be held, enjoying the safety and security of Bertholdt’s arms. She shuddered as she practically felt electricity run down her side as Bertholdt pressed a wet kiss to her neck, sucking the skin there. A squeak left her lips, Bertholdt smirking against her skin. He moved his hands from holding her to fondle her chest through her clothes. 

“Mmm, Raine,” Bertholdt squeezed his hands, moving down from her neck and suckling on her collarbone. He sucked harder, intending to leave a mark on her skin. 

Raine pulled him off her neck, pressing her lips against his and sliding her tongue into his mouth. She allowed a hand the go south, feeling his erection inside his uniform pants. His hands pushed underneath the fabric of her clothing, taking a breast in each hand. Raine pulled away as soon as he did. “Cold!” 

“Heh, sorry,” He rolled her nipples in his fingers, hardened from his cold hands. “Is it a safe day today, Raine?” 

A sigh of disappointment. “No, it isn’t,” she said flatly. “I still have about four more days left,” A hum of acknowledgement from Bertholdt. 

“I guess we’ll be back here in four days, then,” he said, still fondling her chest and intent on leaving a hickey on her collarbone. 

“I’m sorry, Bertl,” Raine started, Bertholdt stopping and looking very seriously at her. 

“Don’t apologize, you haven’t done anything to be sorry for,” Bertholdt started tugging at her top, her helping him and discarding it while he spoke. “You’re looking out for our best interests, I care more about that than fucking you,” 

She smiled sincerely, placing a hand on his cheek and kissing the other. “Don’t worry, I can still take care of you even if you can’t put it in me tonight,” Raine reached down and palmed Bertholdt through his pants. “Help me out?” 

He didn’t need to be asked twice, unbuttoning his pants and allowing her to pull them down, along with his underwear. He tossed aside his boots so that she could pull the pants off. 

Huh. She had her top off and pants on. He had his pants off and shirt on. Between them that was a whole outfit. Wait, why was he thinking about that now? 

He shuddered as she slid her fingers down his cock, her hands much warmer. She smirked at him as she rubbed his erection, working it the way she knew he liked. 

“I love you,” he breathed, his eyes shut and his palms splayed out on the grass. “How’d I get so lucky, Raine?” 

“I wonder the same thing, Bertl,” she said, his cock familiar in her hand. “Love you too,” 

“God… wanna fuck you,” he breathed. She smiled sadly at him. 

“I know. I knew we couldn’t, though, so I thought we could try something else,” She released his erection from her grasp, going over to where they had put their lanterns and producing castor oil. “Almost all the girls have some of this stuff, so I got some extra,” 

He looked at it quizzically, not sure where she was going with this. She took the oil and applied it liberally between her breasts. He grinned stupidly, Raine blushing. How was he so cute? “Really? We can?” 

Titfucking wasn’t something that they had done yet. Usually when they couldn’t have sex, it was easier to masturbate one another or do oral. It wasn’t that Raine had opposed titfucking, it just hadn’t ever come up before. Bertholdt had mentioned it recently, though, and she had to admit the idea excited her. 

“Yeah, let me just…” she laid down in the grass, wanting to instinctively spread her legs for him. She patted her stomach, Bertholdt straddling her core. God, he was warm. And it was so hot seeing him above her like that. She took her hands and pressed her breasts together tightly. “Alright,” 

Bertholdt grabbed his dick and positioned it, pressing it between her tits, moaning at the warmth of her body and the slickness between them from the castor oil. He reached down and balled his fists into her hair as he began thrusting. 

Raine bit her lip, feeling herself soaking through her underwear. He would definitely help her out after he finished, and she looked forward to feeling him finger her with those rough, calloused hands. “You know what’s kinda hot?” 

“Huh…?” He responded, somewhat distracted by the task at hand. Maybe unsafe days weren’t too bad after all, he practically felt like he was in heaven with Raine letting him do this. 

“Those guys down in the barracks won’t know that you’ve been doing what they wish they could,” she said, giving him a sultry look.

Nobody really thought they were an item, just good friends. Nobody except Annie, anyways, but that didn't really count. Maybe it was all the noogies she gave Bertholdt. They tried their best for people not to suspect them, wanting to portray themselves as childhood friends fighting for their home. God forbid they look soft like Franz and Hannah. 

“Raaiinne,” he groaned, his thrusts becoming quicker with more force behind them. Raine squeezed her legs together, grinding her lips lightly in an attempt to stimulate herself. Of course she’d get serviced, but damn it she wanted it now. 

He wasn’t even sure how long he pounded into her chest before he found himself close to orgasm. He stopped tugging on her hair and moved to stroke her face, a thumb on each cheek. She smiled sweetly at the gesture. She could tell he was close by the way his face looked less relaxed, along with the slowed tempo and forceful thrusts. He had also stopped murmuring those sweet nothings he always babbled. 

Bertholdt came with a loud moan of her name, his cum covering her neck, some of it making it onto her face. She took a finger and wiped it off her face, putting it in her mouth. Bertholdt panted heavily, his cock twitching at the sight of her sucking his cum off her finger. He moved so that he was sitting on his knees next to her, Raine leaning back up after the fact. 

“God, I love you,” he panted, his breathing slowing. 

“Love me enough to let me sit on your face?” Raine asked bluntly, her own arousal burning at her core. Bertholdt laughed a tired laugh. 

It was going to be a good night by the lake. Even if Annie was probably going to kick their asses tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like genderbending like... a lot. Probably one of my favorite tropes. Of the 30 prompts I think about five of them are het, one lesbian?  
This chapter did feel a little out of character but it is what it is. All un-beta'd, all the time. We die like men.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He appeared to be fit, healthy, and young. Sure to be delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined this taking place in a fantasy setting, not necessarily one more analogous with the real world. You can imagine whatever sort of setting you want, it doesn't really matter in the end.

It wasn’t unusual for vampires to wait some time before they selected a mate for themselves. They paired for life, after all, and being immortal meant that life was a long time. Such was the case for one vampire by the name of Bertholdt. 

Most of the time when a vampire paired, they would go with someone who was already a vampire. This was the case for two of the vampire couples in his coven; Pieck and Porco, and Annie and Marcel. Turning a human into a vampire was only possible by someone who was already a vampire choosing to do so, and almost every time this involved a vampire turning the one they had selected as their mate. Usually when they chose to feed they simply sucked the victim dry and let them die. 

Bertholdt had met Reiner one day while stalking for his next blood meal. He could survive for a time on ordinary food, but he _had_ to get some blood in him sometimes. He had slipped into town that night, and followed the stocky blonde man into the library. He appeared to be fit, healthy, and young. Sure to be delicious. 

His prey had begun combing through the books the library had to offer, and as if by pure chance, Bertholdt noticed that the book the blonde man had been carrying was one of his favorite books that he hadn’t seen since he lost his copy years ago. It was a fantastic story about a ragtag group of humans who slew the giants that terrorized them for nearly a century. 

He must’ve been staring at the time, because his prey noticed him staring at the book. “Were you wanting this one? Sorry, I’ve been wanting to read it for a while now. I’m bringing it back in two days, then you can get it, I’m sure.” 

That had been that, he couldn’t kill someone who hadn’t even gotten to finish that book. Two days later he returned to the library and found the book on the shelf, the blonde man combing through the shelves for another read. He had turned and noticed Bertholdt holding the book in his hands, and smiled at him. 

“That was a really good one, I think you’ll like it,” the blonde man had said. 

“I’ve actually already read it, it’s just one of my favorites,” Bertholdt said, opening the cover and flipping through the pages. “If you liked this one, I think you might this other book similar to it,” 

“Really? I hadn’t thought about this one, truthfully,” the blonde had admitted after getting the recommendation from Bertholdt. “Thanks, I’m looking forward to this one if it’s as good as you say,” 

The blonde man had stuck his hand out towards Bertholdt. “My name’s Reiner. I moved here recently, so I haven’t met very many people. And you are?” 

Bertholdt shook Reiner’s hand. “Bertholdt. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” 

It turned into a ritual, over time. Reiner would meet Bertholdt at the library two or three times a week to talk about whatever stories they had recommended to each other. Sometimes if Reiner was taking some time to finish the book, they would play chess together instead. Soon one week turned into a month of meeting up, which quickly turned into almost two years. 

His coven had noticed all the time Bertholdt had been spending in town, specifically the library. Pieck thought it was cute, Porco called him a nerd. 

“Are you going to turn him?” Marcel had asked one day, Bertholdt stammering in response. 

“I never said I wanted to pair with him,” he said defensively. Annie had raised an eyebrow in response to that. 

“Nobody said anything about you pairing with him. You can turn a friend, or anyone really,” she added. Bertholdt blushed at the not-really-but-sort-of accusation. “Does he know what you are?” 

“No, but I don’t think he thinks vampires exist. He’d asked me to go out during the day before, but when I told him I have a skin problem he just accepted it and didn’t ask again.” 

Reiner found out eventually, though it was less him picking up on it naturally and more Bertholdt dropping hints that pretty much outright stated it, Reiner still obliviously missing them. 

Can’t eat garlic? Food allergy. Aversion to silver? Allergy. Skin trouble cause by the sun? Allergy. Reiner must have thought he was some frail kid with all the things he was “allergic” to. 

It wasn’t until Bertholdt showed he had no reflection that Reiner realized the truth. That and exposing his fangs when Reiner tried and failed to rationalize the reflection being missing. 

But he didn’t run, he had laughed. “No wonder you’d read pretty much everything, you’ve had a lot of time to do it,” 

“You… aren’t scared of me?” he asked, Reiner’s expression softening. 

“Of course not. If you were going to kill me, you would have by now. I trust you completely,” Reiner had brought Bertholdt in for a hug, Bertholdt holding his human friend and feeling more intimate just sharing his true nature with him. Their relationship had progressed from that point from one of friendship to something more over time. 

Eventually Bertholdt had made up his mind about wanting to pair with Reiner. 

But the thing about that was he wasn’t sure if Reiner would consent to being made into a vampire himself. Obviously he didn’t mind Bertholdt being one, but being a vampire yourself was a whole different thing. No more sunlight, no more garlic, outliving all your human friends and family. 

It was a huge commitment. 

Bertholdt had always avoided the topic of pairing because it was such a huge commitment. But… he was asking an awful lot of his partner too, in hindsight. He had been selfish up to this point. 

“Reiner…” Bertholdt started one night, the two of them sitting together at Bertholdt’s part of the home he lived in with the coven. Reiner spent more time there as time went on, only really being _afraid_ of Porco, eventually getting used to Annie. The two were cozy and comfortable by the fireplace. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” he added, absentmindedly flipping the page of a book he had taken from Pieck at her insistence. It was pretty good, a little different from what he was used to. 

“Do you think about dying much?” Reiner closed the book and put it on the end-table, turning and looking seriously at Bertholdt. “Sorry, that was probably a weird thing to ask,” 

“I’m not sure you’d like what I think sometimes, Bertholdt,” Reiner fidgeted with his hands nervously. Bertholdt swallowed. Reiner was nervous, it was probably something he didn’t care to talk about or was afraid of. 

“Please tell me,” Bertholdt insisted, putting his hand on Reiner’s. “It’s okay,” 

“I… just worry that you’ll forget me one day is all,” Reiner admitted, looking at the floor. “You’re what? Two hundred and thirty? And I’m twenty-two. Someday I’ll die and you’ll keep living. My whole life will just be a drop in the bucket compared to yours,” 

Bertholdt almost felt like he was punched in the gut. How could he forget someone like Reiner? “No, I could never forget you,” he put his hand on Reiner’s cheek, turning his face to meet his before pressing a gentle kiss to those plump lips. “The reason I ask is I want to turn you,” 

“Turn me? Into a vampire?” Reiner asked in surprise. “Why now, all of a sudden?” 

He looked like he was trying to make sense of the statement. “Because I want to pair with you,” Bertholdt lowered his hands and held Reiner’s shoulders tightly, his serious face betrayed by those large, sad eyes. “I don’t want to live without you, Reiner,” 

Reiner’s shoulders faltered a little under Bertholdt’s grip. “I don’t want to live without you either,” he scooted closer to Bertholdt and buried his head in the crook of his shoulder. “Turn me, Bertholdt?” 

“Are you sure? _Absolutely sure?_ I can’t un-turn you, you know…” Bertholdt almost sounded like he was trying to talk his lover out of doing it, and he could almost feel Reiner frowning against his skin. 

“I didn’t have anything going for me before I met you,” Reiner admitted, head still buried into Bertholdt. “Mom died and I moved away, I was just going through the motions every day until I had seeing you to look forward to,” he moved his arms to wrap around Bertholdt’s back. “And then I fell in love with you,” 

“Reiner…” 

“Turn me, Bertholdt?” Reiner asked again, Bertholdt holding him tightly. 

“Yes,” Bertholdt took a hand and pulled Reiner’s shirt to the side, eyeing the spot he would drink Reiner’s blood from. God, he knew Reiner would taste good, and pairing was supposed to be _fantastic,_ and— 

“You’re really excited about it, huh?” Reiner half-joked, Bertholdt becoming painfully aware of his erection. Bertholdt didn’t even care, distracted by the thought that he was actually about to turn his best friend and claim him as a mate. Reiner’s neck was probably the most erotic thing in the world in that moment. Reiner reached down and slipped his hand into Bertholdt’s pants, fondling the erection and earning a sigh from Bertholdt. 

Reiner noticed Bertholdt’s fangs had shown themselves when he let out that sigh. _God,_ that was hot. Bertholdt ran his tongue over his teeth when he caught Reiner looking. Reiner pushed their mouths together, tongues meeting as hands grabbed all over each other’s bodies. Reiner felt those fangs as he kissed his lover, excitement building in his belly. 

Bertholdt let out a nearly feral growl as he yanked his shirt off, Reiner a little more careful with his own. He immediately assailed Reiner’s neck, sucking and licking where he intended to bite. Reiner moaned at the sensation, electricity going all the way down to his crotch. 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner started, the other pulling away from sucking at his neck. “Wanna feel you inside me,” Reiner admitted, his neglected cock dripping in anticipation as it strained against his trousers. 

“Yeah, give me just a sec,” Bertholdt said, suppressing his urge to fuck him on the spot then and there. Humans were fragile, and Reiner deserves to be treated with utmost care regardless of his status and whether or not he could handle the pain. Raw sex like that didn’t feel too great anyways. Too much friction. He got one of the vials of olive oil he kept specifically for this purpose. 

Reiner slid out of his trousers, sitting naked on the loveseat, while Bertholdt did the same. Reiner crawled into Bertholdt’s lap, sitting on his knees and straddling him. He could feel Bertholdt’ erection on his skin, the anticipation killing him. 

Bertholdt opened the olive oil and liberally applied it to his fingers, coating Reiner’s hole with it as well. He gently eased a finger inside, thrusting it as he continued to think about that bite. He added another finger, Reiner moaning and pulling Bertholdt closer to him, Bertholdt’s nose buried in the crook of his neck. 

God help him… 

Another finger slid inside, and he continued fingerfucking Reiner until he almost seemed annoyed. “Come on, Bertholdt, stop teasing me,” Bertholdt laughed a nearly guilty laugh as he pulled his fingers out, practically soaking himself in oil before pressing the head of his cock against Reiner’s hole. He put his hands on Reiner’s hips as he eased the other down onto him, the heat engulfing him making him nearly delirious. He sunk Reiner all the way down to the hilt, staying still to allow the human to adjust to the feeling. 

“Go on,” Reiner said after a moment, his breaths steady as his body adjusted. Bertholdt kept his hold on Reiner’s hips firm as he lifted him up and brought him back down slowly, rolling his hips into the motions. Reiner kept his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders as if for support as he was moved up and down in a steady pace. He sighed contentedly, “God, that’s nice…” 

“Yeah,” Bertholdt sighed, Reiner’s warmth the most comforting feeling in the world. He could feel his fangs had fully distended by this point, his tongue gliding against them. He thrust his hips harder and grabbed Reiner’s dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts, earning a satisfying moan that made him feel like a god. “Reiner,” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner watched through half-lidded eyes as Bertholdt’s mouth hung open, his breaths becoming more labored. It was kinda true that vampires had a ton of stamina, how many times could Bertholdt have fucked him till dawn but he couldn’t keep up? “Feels good…” 

“Wanna bite you,” Bertholdt moaned, moving his hands to run them up Reiner’s chest. 

“Is it going to hurt?” Reiner asked, looking at Bertholdt’s mouth with a small amount of fear. 

“Just for a sec…” Bertholdt whined as that one particular thrust just felt _wonderful._ “Feels really good,” 

“I’m ready,” Reiner’s hands held tightly on to Bertholdt’s shoulders as if finding comfort in his solid foundation. Bertholdt slowed his thrusts as he adjusted the two so that he was sitting up straight instead of slouching against the loveseat like he had been. He brought his mouth up to Reiner’s neck, licking it and suckling at it. He became hyperaware of Reiner’s pulse, practically feeling it on his tongue. 

Bertholdt sunk his fangs into Reiner’s neck, feeling the other’s hands squeeze his shoulders for dear life as a squeak and high-pitched whine of pain cut the air. Another yelp of pain as one of his lower fangs found and sliced his jugular. Selfishly, though, Bertholdt couldn’t be bothered to care as he gulped down the blood. It had been a while since Bertholdt had a good blood meal, and _god_ he knew Reiner’s blood would taste fantastic. It was so sweet and delicious. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips powerfully, cumming inside Reiner as he lapped up his life force. Some of the blood leaked out his mouth and ran down Reiner’s chest as he drank. 

He opened his eyes but couldn’t see Reiner’s face as he was still anchored firmly onto his neck, sucking Reiner dry. His body would make more blood, and quickly too, once he turned. Bertholdt focused intensely, using his fangs to inject the venom that would transform Reiner. 

“Uh… ah… ahhh…” Reiner began twitching, and thrust his hips forward despite Bertholdt’s lack of movement, cumming onto Bertholdt’s stomach suddenly. There it was, the pain was subsiding and he was starting to relax. He continued to roll his hips back and forth, Bertholdt keeping him steady. 

“There you go,” Bertholdt cooed as he let go of Reiner’s neck, blood coming out of the bite wounds only to be licked up as it dripped down onto Reiner’s chest. “Reiner,” he brought a hand up and rubbed a thumb along his cheekbone under his eye. “Can you hear me?” A nod. “I need you to think really hard about biting me, so your fangs will come out,” 

Reiner squeezed his eyes shut, pleasure flooding his entire body even after his orgasm. Maybe it was natural so people didn’t freak out and hurt themselves when they turned? Think about biting Bertholdt. He focused on imagining the feeling, then opened his eyes in surprise when his canine teeth sharpened and distended into fangs. He panted heavily, this was all too much, he just wanted to sleep... 

“Reiner, I need you to bite me and pair with me,” Bertholdt instructed. Reiner watched with half-lidded eyes as he spoke. “Just think about me and only me, and bite my neck right here…” Bertholdt instructed, using his finger to rub his neck in the right spot. 

Reiner leaned down with some hesitation, and found the spot Bertholdt had pointed out to him. He sucked on it for a moment, as though testing the waters. 

“There you go, Reiner, now just think about me and bite down, it’ll be okay,” Reiner bit down, not quite hard enough as Bertholdt yelped. “Bite down harder, Reiner, you need to draw blood,” he directed, Reiner sinking his teeth down more and tasting as some of Bertholdt’s blood filled his mouth. His blood tasted… different. It wasn’t almost coppery like when he had sucked a finger to stop it from bleeding in the past. He didn’t feel compelled to drink it, instead letting go after a moment, the blood going down Bertholdt’s body. 

Reiner felt a flood of emotions overcome him. God, he loved him, and now he gets to spend forever with him, and Bertholdt had already taken such good care of him. 

“Okay, let me just do it to you, then it’ll be over,” Bertholdt moved to the other side of Reiner’s neck, not wanting to bite down too much over the same spot. People didn’t usually get paired and turned all at once. He bit down hard on Reiner’s neck, though he didn’t get much response. There wasn’t much in the way of bleeding since he had already consumed a pretty good amount of it from the other bite wound. No wonder he was getting so sleepy. He closed his eyes tight, thinking about Reiner and only him and how great it was going to be to have him by his side forever and ever… 

Tears started flowing out of Bertholdt’s eyes, and Reiner frowned distantly through his cloudy eyes. He slowly brought a tired hand up to Bertholdt’s face and wiped away the tears on one side of his face. “Don't cry, Bertholdt…” he yawned and started to sag against him. Bertholdt couldn’t really blame him, he lost a _lot_ of blood. It'd have been fatal if he hadn't chosen to turn him. 

“I know, I just love you so much,” Bertholdt sniffled as he lifted Reiner off of him, his cock long softened and the lovemaking over. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he kept murmuring against Reiner’s chest. 

“Hmm… love you too…” Reiner’s eyes had long since closed, his breathing getting steadier as he drifted off. Bertholdt smiled against him as his eyes still poured the tears. He stood up and scooped Reiner up princess-style, the blonde asleep and unlikely to wake soon. Recovery from turning could take a bit of time. Reiner might be out for a couple of days while his body replenished its blood supply and adjusted to turning. 

Bertholdt pulled back the covers of his bed, tucking Reiner in gingerly before getting in on the other side. He snuggled up close to his sleeping lover and pressed a kiss to his temple. He closed his own eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep with his new mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one. If I had the energy and fortitude I would probably expand on it, but as it stands I'm working on too much already. :(


	4. Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt grinned an almost wicked smile at the response. “Is that an order, Captain Braun?” He ran his hands down Reiner’s sides, resting them on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an AU where Zeke and Pieck went to Paradis, Reiner and Bertholdt stayed in Marley.  
I've wanted to write a more involved fic around this au, but I have a lot of other stuff I've got to do first. Like 26 more prompts for Kinktober lol

Theo Magath straightened out the papers in his hand. “We’ve been monitoring the situation with the Mid-East Allied Forces carefully, as their movements in the east have become more bold and flippant in recent months,” 

The Warrior Unit sat around the table, listening silently. Eldians couldn’t offer their input, but that was expected at this point. Drilled into their heads as children. “After the failed Paradis mission, some of the nations to the east seem to think that we’ve weakened, and they’ve been needling the past couple of years,” a pointed look was shot at Zeke, the only one to return from the island after Reiner and Bertholdt were sent out on a rescue mission. They had managed to recover the jaw titan from some woman, but the female and cart had been lost for the time being. 

Bertholdt and Reiner had wanted to save Annie at the time, but Zeke and Pieck both warned of devices invented by the islanders with the express purpose of slaying titans. And those explosive devices… Reiner never wanted to see one of those again. Only Bertholdt managing to hold them all at bay stopped the day from truly being lost. He scooped everyone up into his hands and carried them some distance beyond the walls to safety before Reiner had recovered sufficiently and took the lead, pushing himself to near collapse in retreat. 

They had wanted to strip the beast titan from Zeke, but Reiner and Bertholdt’s fierce defense of him and the encounter they had in Shinganshina managed to help them in that situation. It didn’t help the resentment Porco felt towards him for allowing his brother to die. 

At least they came back with the identity of the founding titan. A boy by the name of Eren Jaeger. 

“…And as of the most recent reports from our espionage units, there have still been no reports of an Eldian child possessing the power of the titans. We know the identity of the founder. What’s missing are the female, the cart, and the attack.” 

Magath stood, everyone remaining seated. “Captain Braun. You and Vice-Captain Hoover are to spend the rest of the day training the Warrior Cadets. Galliard, you have a briefing to attend for details regarding a possible invasion with Braun and Hoover soon. They have already been briefed. Jaeger, you are to accompany myself to the general’s quarters to discuss your next operation regarding the assault on Fort Drasna. We have some ideas regarding your capabilities with turning Eldians into titans that may be advantageous. Dismissed,” 

The Warriors all stood, preparing to go carry out their respective job duties. Bertholdt stood next to Reiner, waiting for the others to clear the room before walking out last, save for Magath. They gave him a salute as he passed, getting a nod in return. 

Magath cared for and respected them as soldiers, despite his gruff exterior. He had been by their side since they were children and watched them grow up into fine soldiers, after all. 

Reiner and Bertholdt stayed very busy during the other’s time on the island. They were initially left behind to act as a deterrent to other countries, but the military chose to use them after some time to crush smaller nations and annex them into Marley. Why leave them sitting around and not putting their skills to use? As they got older, their other skills were put to use as well. Marley still had its sword and shield titans, they just had to strategize around the other’s absence. 

Reiner had proven to be very effective at deducing the long-term consequences of certain battle tactics, earning him respect as a strategist in addition to a being a deadly defensive ground unit. He was one of the only Eldians ever allowed to assist in the development of battle strategies. Bertholdt was a veritable god of destruction, leveling enemy nations that refused to bend to Marley’s will. He also always managed to keep a cool head in battle, regardless of what was going on around him. 

Aside from his freak out on Paradis when he thought Reiner had been killed, but nobody talked about that. If anything were to count as an exception to the rule, that clash would have been it. 

Reiner straightened his red tie as he and Bertholdt stepped out of the room, stretching out from having sat for a considerable amount of time. He looked up at Bertholdt, standing an impressive 198cm and towering over everyone else. He crossed his arms and smiled. “Guess we better go help train the squirts again today,” 

“Yeah, I think we’ve got some very promising candidates,” Bertholdt agreed, walking with Reiner to the training grounds. Eventually they made their way to the balcony where they could see the cadets training below. 

Colt was already selected at age sixteen to inherit a titan, now just waiting for the terms of the current warriors to end. Which one, though, was still up in the air. Reiner and Bertholdt would be offering their input on what they thought might be appropriate when the time came, along with the other cadets. 

“I think Udo would have been an appropriate heir to the cart titan,” Reiner mused, watching their mock battles from above. “He’s clearly smart and resourceful, but I’m worried he might panic. A combat unit might not be the most appropriate for him, and the cart was more of a support unit.” 

Bertholdt scratched at the hair on his chin as he watched as well. “I agree. I know that your cousin is a favorite to inherit your armored titan, but I worry about how rash she can be,” Bertholdt glanced over at Reiner’s uniform, catching sight of the badges and honors pinned to it. “You can’t be a shield if you aren’t stoic in battle, and aren’t ready to protect your comrades at your own expense,” 

“Yes,” Reiner saw Falco fall slightly behind Gabi as they ran alongside each other. “Being a shield isn’t for everyone… truthfully I think Porco would’ve loathed being the armored. I hate that Marcel is gone, but the jaw really is the best for him,” 

“I’m glad Porco has ten years left in his term, though. He’ll be able to lead them when we’re gone,” Bertholdt thought out loud. “Maybe he’ll have matured even more by then,” 

“Do you think the warriors before us thought the same about Zeke, though? Anything could happen,” Reiner lamented. “The armored before me, she pushed me so hard when we were training. I think she wanted me to inherit her titan,” Reiner turned to Bertholdt. “Do you think that was fair? Should we push some harder than others?” 

“I’m not sure. I think Gabi has real potential as a colossal titan. But when I inherited my titan, it felt so sterile,” Bertholdt loosened his collar and tie, the heat getting to him. “I know Zeke had a special relationship with the previous beast titan, and you had a good relationship with the last armored, but I never even had a conversation with the last colossal until he addressed me right before I inherited,” 

Reiner raised an eyebrow at Bertholdt as he saw his subordinate loosen his tie. “Are you hot, Bertholdt? These uniforms are a little stuffy, we can go inside for a few minutes, and get some water,” 

“A drink of water does sound good right now, actually,” Bertholdt agreed as the two of them retreated back inside, but not before ensuring the cadets were going to be occupied for the next little bit so their absence wouldn’t cause any issue. 

They went to Reiner’s office, reserved for the Warrior Unit Captain. It was littered with all sorts of documents and memos on his desk, but nothing confidential. Eldians couldn’t be trusted with those secrets after all. Bertholdt had a room as well, right next door. He poured water into cups from the sink in the private restroom. 

He wasn’t actually supposed to be the captain. Zeke was, upon his return from Paradis. The Paradis operation turning into an unmitigated disaster had caused some problems, and though Zeke was working extraordinarily hard to rectify the situation and the calls for his titan to be stripped had subsided, that didn't change the fact that the officers had already been named. Reiner and Bertholdt were named Captain and Vice-Captain in recognition for their work while the others were gone. 

They sipped their water in silence, sitting next to each other on the couch Reiner kept in there to rest on during especially long days. Bertholdt stretched an arm around Reiner’s shoulders on the couch, earning a grin from his superior. He let his hand fall onto Reiner’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles into it as he nursed his cup of water. Reiner sighed and leaned his head back, his eyes closed. 

“Too much work, Bertl,” he complained, Bertholdt nodding in agreement. They had been neck-deep in paperwork recently, and helping to train the cadets on top of that. They needed to meet with the general and Galliard all together to discuss that invasion soon. Reiner needed to make sure everything was in order for their next deployment. Bertholdt needed to make sure his subordinates, the other warriors, understood their objectives for their next deployment while Reiner handled their Marleyan superiors. 

“I know, I need to relax before I lose my mind,” Bertholdt ran his free hand through his hair, still rubbing circles into Reiner’s shoulder. 

“Here, let me help,” Reiner said, standing up and gesturing for Bertholdt to turn to the side. He placed his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders and began massaging them, earning a contented exhale from Bertholdt. “Good?” 

“Yes… thank you, Reiner,” he closed his eyes and focused on the sensation in his shoulders. He hummed a pleased sound when Reiner moved up and massaged his neck as well, feeling his tense muscles ease up a bit. 

Reiner’s face flushed slightly at the sounds of encouragement coming from Bertholdt. They hadn’t been intimate in… some time. At least a few weeks. Between being on the battlefield and being worked like dogs once home, they hadn’t had the time or energy to do so. Things weren’t usually this busy, but with the Mid-East Allied Forces acting up they had been working overtime and then some. 

“Bertholdt, could you rub my shoulders a little? I’m feeling a bit tense,” Reiner asked, not stopping his massage as he asked. Bertholdt opened his eyes and turned his head to look back at him. 

“Of course,” he obliged, standing up after Reiner finished and rubbing his shoulders. “Captain’s orders, give shoulder rubs,” Bertholdt laughed, Reiner smiling in response. 

“Guess you can’t refuse if the captain ordered you, huh?” Reiner joked. Bertholdt rubbed on his neck, Reiner moaning slightly at the sensation. Bertholdt started to worry, though, his muscles were beyond tense. He was always worried about proving himself, especially because Porco had always insisted that Reiner was only a warrior because he was a bootlicker. Reiner would work himself to exhaustion and collapse if he felt it necessary to do so. 

“Hush, you,” Bertholdt scolded playfully, putting more force into his movements. Reiner started to go slack in his hands, his body relaxing at the touch. “Look at that, Captain Braun is melting like ice,” Bertholdt continued massaging until Reiner stopped him, standing up and stretching out his limbs. 

“Thank you, Bertl,” Reiner ran his hands through his hair as he checked the time. “We still have a little bit of time before we need to go back to the cadets,” 

Bertholdt wordlessly crossed the room and locked the door to the office from the inside. Reiner raised an eyebrow, but Bertholdt didn’t even acknowledge it as he cupped Reiner’s face in his hands, kissing him out of nowhere. He pulled Reiner into an embrace as his mouth pulled away. “Sorry, it’s just been a while. We’ve only been able to peck each other good night lately,” 

Reiner looked deeply into Bertholdt’s eyes. He had some dark circles forming underneath, as was the case with himself. He leaned forward and rested his head against Bertholdt’s shoulder, the pin on his uniform cold against his face. “I know we work together every day, but I still miss you,” 

“I know. You work too hard, Reiner. I know you stay after we’re dismissed sometimes working on paperwork,” Bertholdt put his mouth next to Reiner’s ear, earning a shiver. “But you need to let yourself rest,” Reiner inhaled sharply when he felt Bertholdt’s teeth nip at his earlobe. “Let me do some extra work, for once,” 

“Bertholdt,” he mumbled almost inaudibly. 

“Do you want me to stop, _captain,_” he emphasized, Reiner almost like putty in his hands. He knew Reiner, he knew the answer before he got it. 

“No,” Reiner breathed, “Keep going,” 

Bertholdt grinned an almost wicked smile at the response. “Is that an order, Captain Braun?” He ran his hands down Reiner’s sides, resting them on his hips. 

Reiner caught on to what Bertholdt was doing and played along. “Yes, direct order from the captain,” he replied, Bertholdt accepting the order and placing wet kisses along Reiner’s jawline, the collar on the uniform too high to assail the neck and himself unwilling to undo the tie. Reiner hummed pleasantly at the attention. 

“What next, captain?” Bertholdt purred into Reiner’s ear, the words going straight between his legs. 

“Don’t have much time,” Reiner thought out loud, looking at the clock. He opened a drawer he kept with personal belongings for when he spent the night in his office, producing a small container of oil. If he spent all night in the office sometimes, he might as well get to masturbate a little from time to time. He handed it to Bertholdt. “Put it on,” 

“Yes, sir!” He obeyed, undoing his belt and sliding his pants and underwear down just enough to free his erection. It didn’t take long to get him hard with Reiner around, especially now. It had been too long since they spent time together like this. He slicked the oil along his erection, stroking himself a few times for good measure as he watched Reiner undo his own pants, pulling them down to his knees. 

Reiner applied the oil between his thighs. “Not enough time to go all the way,” he lamented. Anal required some prep work, and they needed a desperate quickie before going back to work. As much as he wanted Bertholdt to fuck him senseless, that’d need to wait for another day. “Desk, now,” Reiner commanded, Bertholdt eagerly obliging. 

“Sir, yes sir,” Bertholdt stated with confidence. He was careful enough to not completely wreck Reiner’s desk, scooting the paperwork to the side of the desk instead of just shoving everything onto the floor. He positioned Reiner so that he was leaning over it, his arms crossed on the desk and thighs pressed tightly together. He hiked up Reiner’s uniform top, which went down almost all the way to his knees, as he did with his own. God forbid they stain their white uniforms and get their asses handed to them later. 

Bertholdt slid his cock between Reiner’s thighs, exhaling slowly as Reiner’s body heat consumed him. “What do you need, captain?” 

“Fuck me,” Reiner ordered. Bertholdt began thrusting at the order, sliding easily thanks to the oil. Reiner’s eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the feeling of Bertholdt’s dick sliding against him. The hands on his hips tightened, Bertholdt picking up the pace. He relaxed as Bertholdt pounded into his thighs, the obscene sound of wet slapping music to his ears. Those desperate moans coming from his subordinate made his cock twitch in excitement. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt started, before Reiner corrected him. 

_“Captain,”_ he reminded the Vice-Captain. Bertholdt whined at the reminder, his thrusts speeding up. 

“Captain, permission to stroke you?” Reiner buried his face into his hands at the feather-light touch of the hand ghosting over his erection, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Granted,” Reiner’s mouth fell open as he felt that massive hand take him, stroking him while still coated in leftover oil. He felt Bertholdt sliding his thumb back and forth over the slit on his head, smearing the precum. It was so good, he forgot his own orders. “Oh, god, Bertholdt,” 

“Using my first name now, Captain Braun?” Bertholdt teased. He took his free hand and slapped Reiner’s ass in a show of dominance. “How unprofessional,” He changed the tempo of his strokes, driving Reiner crazy. 

“Hoover,” Reiner breathed. “Harder,” Bertholdt obliged, tightening his grip on his boss’s dick and stroking firmly. He groaned at Bertholdt’s experienced hand; years together meant they knew exactly what the other liked. “Hoover, smack me again,” 

“Affirmative,” another smack sounded in the room as Bertholdt smacked Reiner’s ass, and one more time for good measure. “Permission to try something else, sir,” 

“_Fuck_, granted, Vice-Captain,” Reiner breathed. God he could stay here all day, let Bertholdt have his way with him. “Oh, fuck, _Hoover,_” 

Bertholdt took his free hand and gently pressed his thumb against Reiner’s hole, shallowly inserting it before pulling it back out. He started massaging it while he fucked Reiner’s thighs. 

“Captain Braun,” he breathed heavily. 

“Yes, Vice-Captain?” Reiner breathed. 

“Permission to come, sir?” Reiner used one of his free hands and opened a drawer of his desk. He blindly dug around until he felt the familiar cotton of the handkerchief, handing it back. 

“Granted,” 

Bertholdt took the handkerchief and thrust a few more times, quickly putting it in place and coming into it instead of making a mess. He let out a low groan, his legs almost wanting to falter. It had been too long. He still remembered that Reiner hadn’t gotten his orgasm yet, and he quickly made a point to resume his duties, Reiner still in the palm of his hand. 

Reiner might have been the one with the authority, but Bertholdt was certainly the one in control. 

He looked at the time. They needed to wrap up soon. “Sir, do you have another handkerchief?” 

“Mmm… affirmative…” Reiner absentmindedly opened the same drawer and dug around, producing another cloth. “Ahh… always keep a few just in case,” He turned around and gave Bertholdt a cocky, confident smile. “_I_ don’t need _your_ permission to come, understood?” 

God damn him, trying to make him hard all over again. “Understood,” 

It didn’t take much to make Reiner start bucking into his hand, desperate for his release. Bertholdt held the handkerchief near in anticipation as he stroked. Finally Reiner came with a delicious moan, thrusting his hips and into the handkerchief. Bertholdt easily cleaned the mess and put the ruined handkerchiefs aside. Reiner sagged against his desk as he caught his breath for a moment. “At ease, Vice-Captain Hoover,” he said as he grinned stupidly at Bertholdt. 

“God, Reiner, we need to do that more,” Bertholdt said as he pulled his pants and underwear back up, making sure his uniform looked perfect. Nodding in response, Reiner did the same, adjusting his order badge and smoothing out a few wrinkles. He took the handkerchiefs to the sink in the bathroom and rinsed them for easier cleaning later. 

“Come wash your hands so you don’t accidentally get oil on one of the cadets,” Reiner stated absentmindedly. Bertholdt froze in horror at the thought, and quickly joined Reiner in cleaning up. 

Reiner splashed some cold water on his face, helping his flushed features return to normal. He dried his face off, and examined. He’d need to trim his goatee a little later. Bertholdt’s chin hair looked a good, appropriate length. He’d be fine for now. 

The two left the washroom and Reiner unlocked the door, not opening it quite yet. He pulled his hand away from the knob, turning around and pressing a kiss to Bertholdt’s lips. “Love you,” 

“Love you too,” Bertholdt responded affectionately. 

The two stepped out of the Captain’s Office, saluting two Marleyan officers who walked by. They made their way to the training grounds in time to see Falco beat Udo in a foot race. Zofia was engaging Gabi in hand-to-hand, and it looked like Zofia had the upper hand. 

“Alright kids, that’s enough for now,” Reiner started, all four cadets dropping what they were doing and running over to them. 

“Reiner! Are we doing good?” Gabi asked excitedly, Reiner ruffling her hair in response. 

“You guys make us proud every day, don’t you?” Bertholdt responded, getting a wide grin from her. 

“Next up, Vice-Captain Hoover and I are going to be going over rifle training again, and working on assembly,” Reiner looked back and forth between the cadets before looking back at Bertholdt. “You guys have been working really hard out here in the heat today. I think the cadets might have earned a little ice cream before we do that, wouldn’t you agree, Vice-Captain?” 

Gasps from all four cadets as Bertholdt let out a laugh. 

“Of course. Let’s go get you guys taken care of,” Bertholdt watched as the four started to run ahead, and smiled at Reiner, getting a wink in response. 

Being Captain and Vice-Captain was hard work, but it had its perks. 


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. Bertholdt grabbed the tub of ice cream from the freezer, a spoon, and turned on some reality tv. That would calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same au as chapter one, sort of a sequel I guess.  
I used a work skin to do this labor of love, so if it looks funny at all check to see if it displays right!

Bertholdt sighed as he crossed his arms on the desk, resting his forehead on them. How many times did he re-read how DNA was replicated without it sticking? Maybe he was tired… or more like too bored to care. Annie was mindlessly texting on her phone next to him. He looked around. Mr. Gelgar looked about as bored as everyone else there, doing some sort of paperwork. Armin was explaining how to do those equations from pre-cal to Eren and Connie. The vibration in his pocket got Bertholdt’s attention from the dry textbook he had been reading in study hall. 

Reiner(Two Hearts )   
  
i got the stuff last night btw  
  
your place or mine?  
  


A flush spread across his face as he realized that Reiner meant _that_. They had decided they were finally going to do it soon, and some late-night googling on his phone while trying to sleep had led to them realizing they needed to actually think about what they were doing before they accidentally hurt themselves, or each other. Who knew you didn’t just stick it in? He opened his phone, not even bothering to hide it. 

Why hide if Mr. Gelgar is texting too? Nobody looks at their crotch and laughs like that. Armin and Marco were the only ones actually working 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
i got the stuff last night btw  
  
your place or mine?  
  
yours, my parents and brother will bother us at my place  
  


A couple of minutes passed and his phone vibrated again, then again. What class was Reiner in again? Was it geometry? No, Reiner liked math, he would actually be doing his work if that were the case. Not woodshop either, he liked that too. Probably biology, then. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
your place or mine?  
yours, my parents and brother will bother us at my place  
  
ok i have practice after school today, come see me at my locker after class and you can get my house keys. mom has to work a late shift tonight so she won’t be home till around 11  
  
if you can stay over tonight mom might make a nice breakfast in the morning (Face Savouring Delicious Food )  


“Hey, sleepy-head,” Annie tapped his desk with her pencil. “Are you alright? Your face is turning red,” she chewed her gum silently as she watched him, waiting for a response after he typed out his message. 

“O-oh, yeah… just my parents being embarrassing again is all…” he lied. Annie grinned smugly at him. She loved teasing him about his overly-affectionate mother, so she didn’t suspect a thing. 

A vibration. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
i’m sure they’ll let me, we don’t have any plans and it’s just going over to your place on a friday.  
  
JUST coming over to my place? am i not special anymore? (Broken Heart )(Crying Face )(Loudly Crying Face )  
  


He smiled at Reiner’s fooling around. Annie poked his arm with her pencil. 

“Do you have some gum? Like minty, I don’t like fruit,” she asked, and Bertholdt passed a piece. Someone must have heard, because before he knew it he had just about every eye in class on him and his gum. 

Only 45 more minutes of trying to learn about DNA. 

  


Bertholdt stood by his locker, putting in his biology textbook and pulling out history. If he could make it through history, he could finally make it to art and have some fun. He closed his locker and saw Reiner to the side of it, trying to lean on it smoothly like the guys on TV and in the movies. Bertholdt laughed at the sight, Reiner raising an eyebrow while grinning, showing his teeth. 

Reiner straightened himself out and handed the key to his house to Bertholdt. “You have a change of clothes at my place if you stay over from when you forgot them last time, I washed them with my laundry while mom was at work,” 

“Okay, thanks,” Bertholdt took the key and tucked it away safely. 

“And you can shower or eat whatever you want before I get home, just don’t cook the meat in the fridge because mom and I wanted to try making something together, and don’t use the rose-scented shampoo because it’s expensive and I can’t buy it often,” 

Bertholdt really appreciated Reiner’s ability to enjoy things like flower-scented shampoo without giving a goddamn if people at school said he smelled like a girl sometimes. 

“You’re starting to sound like your mom,” he quipped with a smirk, Reiner dramatically bringing his hand to his chest and looking aghast. 

“How dare you!” He immediately dropped the act and went back to speaking usually. “Anyways you’ve waited around for me before. You can play my playstation or do whatever you want. Just don’t watch any of our shows without me, or I’ll have to take _drastic measures,_” 

“Whatever will I do, not being able to watch _One Punch Man_ without you,” sarcasm dripped from his voice. Reiner slapped his back cheerfully. 

“I’ve got to go talk to Jean about something after our next period ends, so I’ll just see you at home tonight,” Reiner said as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, beginning to type. 

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” Bertholdt felt the telltale sign of a text as Reiner walked away. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
love you bertl!!! imagine i kissed you since i can't with mr. smith watching (Eyes )  
  


He turned and saw the history teacher watching the students move to and fro. What a cockblock. Or would it be lipblock? 

  


Reiner’s house was pretty small, but Bertholdt found it warm and cozy regardless. His mother, Karina, worked herself very hard to care for her son but in the end, being a single mom without much family to help meant Reiner went without luxuries fairly often. Not that he seemed to mind, he was always helping his mother with chores, cooking dinner sometimes, doing laundry, and whatever else needed done. 

Despite the lack of said luxuries, Bertholdt preferred hanging out here to being at his own home with Reiner. His parents liked Reiner, but they almost seemed to look down on him at times. 

Bertholdt let himself in, switching on the light and taking his shoes off by the door. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. Oh, there was a new picture on the wall. Reiner and his little cousin, Gabi. She looked to be about four or five now? He could remember when Reiner was bouncing-off-the-walls excited in middle school when he got his new baby cousin. He really loved that kid. 

Reiner(Two Hearts )  
  
be home in about two hours, don't get into any trouble while i'm gone!  
  
okay babe, see you then  
  


  


“Guess I might as well go ahead and take a shower,” he thought aloud. Reiner had said that he had some old clothes here. Probably an old t-shirt and ball shorts. 

He played around on Reiner’s playstation after cleaning himself up, the _Mortal Kombat_ disc still in when he turned it on. Reiner must have been playing with Marcel and Eren the other night. He found himself unable to really focus, though, the anticipation for what they were going to do making him stomach turn into knots. He even had trouble playing that racing game Reiner played with his mom sometimes. 

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Bertholdt grabbed the tub of ice cream from the freezer, a spoon, and turned on some reality tv. That would calm him down. 

They were finally going to _do it_ and why was he so nervous? It’s not like Reiner was some sort of sex god that would judge him, neither one of them were experienced and everything they ever did had been together. Ever since they were kids it’d always been like that. 

There was actually a minor argument on who would bottom, though. Much to his surprise initially, Reiner really _really_ wanted to. But he might also be really sore after the fact, and it’s the middle of football season. Bertholdt didn’t want him out there getting lobbed and knocked around while sore from their activities too. 

Bertholdt won that argument in the end, but Reiner insisted that after football season ended he was getting his way. More power to him, Bertholdt actually did want to fuck Reiner into the mattress. 

Reiner(Two Hearts )  
  
on my way home  
  
what are you doing?  
  
eating ice cream and watching marleyan shore  
  
omg are you serious bertl  
  
why am i asking of course you are  
  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
just fyi something about practice got me riled up today so you better be ready  
  
(Eyes )  
  


  


Bertholdt took a deep breath and took another bite of ice cream. _It’d be okay, it’s just Reiner, nothing bad will happen, nothing bad happened when he put your dick in his mouth for the first time last month, actually that was pretty nice, maybe Reiner could do that again tonight_

His cock twitched in his pants, hardening at the memory of Reiner sucking him off. They’d done that plenty of times in the past month, and nothing bad ever happened. 

After god knows how long of waiting (probably only like ten minutes, Reiner didn’t live far) the door finally opened, Reiner tossing his football helmet onto the floor by the door and immediately kicking off his shoes. He looked like he had been sweating and gave a curt nod to Bertholdt before going to his room to change. He never liked wearing his uniform for longer than he needed to. Reiner emerged shortly after wearing an old white tank and boxers. He made a beeline to the living room, plucking the ice cream and spoon from Bertholdt and digging in. Bertholdt giggled at him as Reiner stood in his underwear with the snack. 

“Your text made me think you were going to try and fuck me as soon as you got home,” Bertholdt half-joked. It looked like Reiner was using the spoon to dig around in the ice cream, looking for the cookie dough chunks. 

“Wanna. Need to rest for a sec,” Reiner plopped down on the couch next to Bertholdt. His shirt rode up when he slouched into the couch, exposing the blonde hair winding up to his bellybutton. Bertholdt swallowed as Reiner’s legs fell open as the other absentmindedly ate the ice cream. He grabbed the remote and changed the channel to put on something _besides_ Marleyan Shore. 

He could rip that guilty pleasure from Bertholdt’s cold, dead hands. 

Reiner scooted to the side and nuzzled into Bertholdt’s large frame. He smelled like sweat. Reiner hated not smelling good, and treated his scented shampoos as though they were as valuable as gold. It was especially nice when Reiner was feeling cozy and Bertholdt could bury his nose in those blonde locks. He liked the apple scent the most, and the sandalwood. 

Bertholdt wrapped an arm around Reiner and held him, using his other hand to move the tub of ice cream to the living room table. “You need to let yourself relax more, love,” Bertholdt said, rubbing his hand up and down Reiner’s arm. “It’s the weekend now so stop thinking about football and school and more about me and that breakfast you said your mom might make,” 

A chuckle from Reiner. “I know. It just feels like there’s too much to do and not enough time to do it all,” He repositioned so his head leaned against Bertholdt’s collarbone, Bertholdt’s hand a pleasant presence on his arm. 

“Don’t make me have to find you and _make you_ relax,” Bertholdt half-threatened in a playful voice. He needed to enjoy being a teenager. Karina handled everything fine and asked for help when she needed. He needed to stop trying to go too far beyond for her when she didn’t ask. 

“Oh? How would you make me do that, Bertl?” Reiner challenged, glancing up Bertholdt, who looked back down at him with a cocked eyebrow. Reiner felt his face flood with warmth as he felt a large hand gently start rubbing him through his boxers. 

“Maybe like this?” Bertholdt cooed, tracing the sort-of familiar shape through the underwear. His stomach started to knot again. Goddamn butterflies. If Reiner could tell he didn’t show it, but he seemed pretty distracted at the moment anyways. 

Feather-light kisses assailed Reiner’s jawline, the _very_ faint stubble rubbing against his lips. Must’ve been a couple of days since he last shaved. Reiner stood suddenly, pulling away from Bertholdt before immediately offering a hand and helping him up. He practically dragged Bertholdt to his small bedroom, lightly kicking the door closed behind him before passionately kissing his boyfriend in front of the door. 

They both tightly wrapped their arms around each other, the kiss sloppy as they swirled their tongues around one another. Reiner grinded his hips against Bertholdt’s form through the kiss, growling lowly. Bertholdt snaked a hand down Reiner’s backside and grabbed an asscheek, kneading it in his hand. 

The butterflies wouldn’t _calm the fuck down._ Bertholdt’s stomach started doing somersaults as Reiner gently tugged his ball shorts down through the kiss, the shorts pooling around his ankles and leaving him in his boxers. He broke away and pulled Bertholdt’s old t-shirt off over his head. It’s okay, it’s not like he was going to have trouble, he wouldn’t be a bad lay and disappoint Reiner. 

Uh oh, there it was. His eyes opened in worry to find Reiner’s still closed, his attention shifted and now intent on leaving a hickey on his shoulder where it could easily be covered up. He allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Reiner sucking on his shoulder, a welcome distraction. Reiner started leading them towards his bed, sitting on the edge of it and kissing Bertholdt deeply, much more sweetly than the last one. 

“Love you, so much,” Reiner mumbled when he broke the kiss, a hand slowly making its way down. It stopped suddenly when it got to Bertholdt’s crotch, Reiner’s eyebrows raising in concern. “Bertl…? Are you okay, you’re soft…” 

“I’m… I…” Bertholdt started to stutter, turning away from Reiner and looking at the floor. The hand that had been on his crotch had moved to rubbing up and down his thigh in comforting motions. “I’m just… scared, and nervous,” he admitted quietly, not wanting to look at Reiner in the face, instead still watching the floor. Reiner’s carpet needed vacuumed. 

“Bertl…” Reiner embraced him, those large arms so safe and secure. “It’s okay, you could’ve told me,” 

“You just seemed so confident and ready to go, and I feel like a loser for being nervous,” 

“I… I’m scared too, Bertl, I just didn’t want to freak you out,” Reiner started to pull away, Bertholdt throwing an arm around his back to keep him from doing so. “What if I’m not any good? I don’t want to disappoint you,” 

“You couldn’t disappoint me,” Bertholdt breathed through the heavy weight in his chest. “I worry about disappointing you too,” 

“How could I be disappointed with someone like you?” Reiner said seriously, using his hand to turn Bertholdt’s face so he was looking directly at him. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” he turned his head into Reiner’s hand. 

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, don’t you think I’ll be upset,” 

“I… do want to. I’ve been thinking about it all day since you texted me that you were able to go buy the lube,” he admitted, a flush crossing his face as a smarmy grin graced Reiner’s beautiful face. 

“Let me make you feel better, Bertl,” he practically whispered, slipping his hand into Bertholdt’s boxers and very gently fondling the flaccid cock. Bertholdt’s breath caught in his throat at the touch, Reiner’s hands unbelievably warm. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like,” 

“G-good…” Bertholdt said as Reiner gently stroked him despite his lack of an erection. He felt goosebumps as Reiner began pressing those wet kisses to his neck. “Really good…” 

“Mmm,” he hummed in response, tightening his grip as Bertholdt’s cock started to stiffen. He moaned into a kiss on the neck as he felt Bertholdt’s hand slide into his own boxers, unsteadily starting to masturbate him. A gasp seemed to spur him on, the hand tightening and stroking firmly. 

“Is that good? Does it feel okay?” Bertholdt asked, looking at Reiner. There was worry in those green eyes of his. 

“Feels fuckin’ great,” he assured, Bertholdt’s dick fully erect now that he had been stroking it for some time. “Is it okay? Feel better now?” 

“Y-yeah, it feels good,” Bertholdt said, Reiner nodding in response. Reiner leaned his head on Bertholdt’s shoulder, Bertholdt responding by leaning his head on Reiner’s, as the two stroked each other. “Take that off,” Bertholdt said, referring to Reiner’s tank top. 

“Oh. Sorry, hehe,” Reiner withdrew his hand and pulled the tank off, mindlessly tossing it onto the floor somewhere. He slid his boxers off while he still had both hands free. Bertholdt swallowed heavily at the sight of Reiner fully bare. They hadn’t ever been fully naked before; when they masturbated each other or sucked each other off they always had _something_ on, even if it was just underwear. “Something wrong?” 

He must’ve stopped and been staring. Bertholdt grinned sheepishly at Reiner. “Just admiring the view,” 

Reiner smiled with a cocky twinkle in his eye. “Wish I could say the same,” he teased, eying Bertholdt’s underwear. He got the hint and chuckled nervously, grabbing the waistband and pulling them off before discarding them. He felt… exposed. But those muscled arms found their way around him again, and a deep kiss distracted him from those bad thoughts. “God, you’re so beautiful, Bertholdt…” 

A shiver at his full name. Reiner almost never did that, instead going with Bertl or buddy or babe. He must really mean it. His hands started to guide Bertholdt, laying him down on the bed while Reiner laid on top of him, kissing him repeatedly. Bertholdt propped his torso up on the mountain of pillows Reiner kept on his bed. 

“Reiner?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I think… I’m ready,” Reiner nodded shakily, a reminder that he was just as nervous as Bertholdt was. Just better at covering it up, really. He leaned over and opened his night stand, producing the bottle of lube he bought. They had thought about buying condoms too, but decided against it. They’re both virgins, and it’s not like either of them was going to get knocked up fucking each other. Why bother? 

Bertholdt noticed it had already been opened as he watched Reiner pour some onto his hand, coating his fingers. He must’ve tested it out last night on himself. That would’ve been nice to watch. Bertholdt spread open his legs so Reiner could kneel in between them. 

Talk about feeling exposed. 

“Um, if it feels bad let me know,” Reiner said slowly. He delicately pushed a finger against Bertholdt’s hole, earning a sharp inhale in response. He jerked his hand away, looking at Bertholdt like he might panic. 

“Not bad, just different… and cold,” he added for good measure. Reiner nodded and repositioned his finger, sliding it in and thrusting it in and out. Bertholdt closed his eyes at the sensation and nodded. “Put in another,” he asked. 

“Okay…” Reiner slid in another finger, watching Bertholdt’s face with laser-sharp focus for signs on how he was doing. Bertholdt’s hips moved slightly, grinding onto Reiner’s fingers. “Another?” A slow nod. 

Bertholdt’s moans acted as encouragement as Reiner fingered him, his movements careful and deliberate. He felt his cock ache at the sight of his fingers fucking Bertholdt, his expression content and relaxed, especially compared to how he had felt a few minutes ago. 

“Reiner?” Bertholdt asked after a few more moments of enjoying Reiner’s hand. “Will… will you put it in?” Bertholdt brought his hands up to his chest, fidgeting with them. It was so embarrassing asking something like that! Reiner looked just as embarrassed, though, even as he reached for the lube and began smearing it all over his cock. He pooled some in his hand and applied some to Bertholdt’s hole as well. 

Reiner settled between Bertholdt’s legs, using his hand to guide his cock to Bertholdt. He pressed it against his entrance, his eyes falling half shut. “Are you sure?” 

“Always, as long as it’s you,” Reiner nodded, and pushed his hips forward, immediately gritting his teeth in surprise at how warm it was. Bertholdt’s eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed at the unfamiliar sensation. Reiner continued to push in slowly, burying himself all the way to the hilt. He stopped and stared at Bertholdt, unmoving and unsure of himself. 

“It… it’s in?” Reiner almost sounded confused at the obvious. Bertholdt couldn’t bring himself to laugh or Reiner would lose any modicum of self-confidence he had in the moment. Instead he grabbed Reiner’s shoulders with his hands and held on, adjusting to having Reiner inside him. He shifted his hips lightly, Reiner exhaled through his nose at the change. 

“Move, just… slow,” Bertholdt requested, Reiner obliging and pulling his length out almost all the way before pushing back inside slowly. Bertholdt exhaled contentedly as his thumbs mindlessly trailed back and forth on his shoulders. “Reiner…” 

“Is it okay?” It took just about all the self-control he had not to start thrusting away into that delicious heat. It was so hot and tight and it felt so _good_. A nod, and he pulled out and thrust in again, and again, slowly but steadily. “Fuck, _Bertholdt,_” he mumbled into his lover’s ear. 

“More… do it faster,” Bertholdt asked, wrapping his legs around Reiner’s waist as he moved. He obliged, picking up the pace. Neither bothered to stay quiet, knowing Karina wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. “Yes, Reiner, do it like that…” 

Reiner adjusted so that he was propped up on his elbows, running his fingers through Bertholdt’s hair and pressing their foreheads together. Bertholdt opened his eyes, Reiner moving a hand down from his hair to stroke his cheek. “I love you,” he said sweetly, Bertholdt humming a pleased sound before closing his eyes back. He moved one hand to thread through Reiner’s hair, the other holding him by the torso. 

“God, Reiner, you feel so fucking good,” Bertholdt purred, spurring him on to fuck harder. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Reiner picked up the pace, his breathing becoming more ragged. “Does your mom work tomorrow? I want a round two, hehe,” He asked, already thinking about when he might get laid again when he’s not even done with the first time. Provided he isn’t too sore, but even then maybe it’d only be a few days? 

“I don’t know, babe,” Reiner said, the fog in his head making it hard to think. He did know earlier. Did she? He was pretty sure she did, since she took the day of his game off instead… He couldn’t answer Bertholdt’s question, not when he couldn’t think of anything except how much he loved Bertholdt and loved fucking Bertholdt and loved spending time with Bertholdt. What had he been so scared of before, again? 

He wasn’t going to last long… but Bertholdt hasn’t given any indication he was close. He couldn’t help but keep thrusting hard and fast, though, losing himself in his own pleasure and eventually coming inside with a loud moan. He panted as he pulled out, frustrated with himself for not bringing his lover to orgasm. He’d just have to finish him off another way. 

Bertholdt started to lift his head as Reiner pulled out, but quickly threw it back down, draping an arm over his eyes as Reiner took him into his mouth, immediately sinking the cock down as far as he could. “Reiner…!” Reiner took two fingers and slid them inside Bertholdt while he sucked, drool coming out of his mouth at the combination of feelings. “Hnng… Reiner…” he began, unable to finish that thought as he bucked his hips into Reiner’s mouth. “Keep going,” 

Taking that as a challenge, Reiner sped up the thrusting of his fingers and focused on the head of Bertholdt’s cock, sucking there before taking him all the way again. Bertholdt’s hands buried themselves in Reiner’s hair as he pushed his head up and down. Bertholdt’ legs twitched as he came, his hands forcing Reiner’s head down much to the shock of the blonde. He came in Reiner’s mouth, Reiner starting to cough and cum dripping out of his mouth when he pulled away. Bertholdt smiled apologetically, mouthing an apology. 

Reiner laughed nervously. How embarrassing, coughing on cum like that. “Can you grab me a tissue?” 

He wiped the cum off of his face and tossed it on top of his nightstand. Both breathed heavily as Reiner crawled up and laid next to Bertholdt, kissing him all over his face and Bertholdt grinning in response. 

“Wow… we did it,” Bertholdt mused. It was fun. He wanted to do it again, but Reiner looked beat. Football practice followed by fucking will do that to you, he supposed. 

They laid in peaceful silence, holding each other and mumbling sweet nothings every now and again while they caught their breath. Eventually the pair got up and slipped their underwear back on, Reiner running a hand through his hair. 

“Let’s take a shower together, I need to take one anyways,” he suggested. Bertholdt nodded silently. “You can wash my hair for me, too,” Reiner added with a cheeky smile. 

“With that rose-scented shampoo?” he teased, Reiner grunting in response. 

“I’m plenty comfortable with my masculinity, I don’t need to go hulking around smelling like a dirty sock to prove a point. I’m not fucking Connie,” 

“And I thank god every day you aren’t,” Bertholdt interjected. 

A vibration on the nightstand grabbed their attention, Bertholdt grabbing the phone and handing it to Reiner. He opened it and grinned. “Hell yeah, I told mom you were staying over earlier and she says she’ll bring home a pizza tonight,” Reiner set the phone down and put his head back on Bertholdt’s chest. Bertholdt rubbed his back in response. 

His mind wandered back to that tub of ice cream they left on the table. It would’ve melted a little, but it should still be fine. Bertholdt began to smile mischievously, Reiner taking note. He frowned, Bertholdt's own grin widing when he knew Reiner realized his intentions. “We are _not_ watching one of your reality shows tonight,” 

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Bertholdt stuck his tongue out at Reiner. 

“Even after all that I’m no fun?” Reiner pouted. Bertholdt made a face like he was thinking, stroking his chin for effect. 

“Well, I guess you’re _kind of_ fun.” 

Reiner chuckled at the response and kissed Bertholdt on the cheek. 

He could live with being kind of fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way longer on this one than any of the others oh well  
I work like a lot so I'll be falling behind on these, but they should all be posted by mid-November. I'll try to get through day seven posted before I have to go back!


	6. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner was thinking about sex stuff, he knew. He always got that vague blush and would say he was ‘just thinking’ when he was fantasizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like 1000 references to dungeons and dragons in here because that's where most of my fantasy knowledge comes from.  
This is basically tentacle hentai btw

“Have you heard anything from Marcel about any new leads?” Bertholdt asked as he worked on carving the runes into the stone on the ground. Reiner stood on the opposite side of the chamber, placing the candles in selected positions throughout the room. 

“No, can’t say that I have. He and Porco were going to an old tomb to the east to kill a rust monster, for the eyes and blood. And Annie and Pieck were still gathering spell components when they messaged us through the crystal ball last night.” Reiner explained. 

The next month, all of them were coming together to cast an extremely powerful divination spell in an effort to find the coordinate, the focus of all magic. Their patron had demanded them to do so, and when your patron starts asking things of you, you can’t exactly say no. The entire coven had been sharply focused on the task at hand, and even the magic initiates who hadn’t mastered their own powers were being used for minor errands. Zofia, Udo, Gabi, Falco and Colt weren’t truly witches and warlocks yet, but they could still go take on things like owlbears and hook horrors to gather components. 

“What do we need to do after we finish preparing the chamber for the spell?” Bertholdt sighed as he finished chiseling an arcane rune into the ground. Sure, he could use magic to set up the chamber, but he would lose his physique if he relied on magic for everything. And to stay alive they needed to stay sharp in body, mind and soul. 

“We need to go gather some spell components,” Reiner nodded in approval at his own work as he stepped back and admired the setup. The chamber looked pretty good, just a little more chiseling and they’d be done. “The coven is almost out of dragon’s blood, and we need more. Zeke informed me that there have been reports of a black dragon nearby in the swamps to the west, but we’ll at least need Annie and Pieck’s help.” 

“We need more dragon’s blood? Already?” Bertholdt frowned and crossed his arms. “Why? Who used it, and on what?” They had all come together and killed an ancient white dragon just a few months ago. That blood should’ve lasted for at least a year. They had celebrated the kill, and Reiner even wore a necklace with one of its claws as a trophy. 

“Apparently Zeke used a lot of it to cast a mass necromancy spell. Our patron demanded an undead army, and you know how the patron can be…” Reiner shuddered thinking about the patron. Their patron… they didn’t even know its true motivations, and sometimes its requests ranged from bizarre to downright horrifying. They just called it the Old One. 

Bertholdt sighed, exasperated. Killing dragons was no easy feat. He and Reiner by themselves could kill a wyrmling or a juvenile dragon, but finding a young one implies a parent nearby. He had no interest in being gobbled up by a dragon because he got too cocky and relied too much on his magic and not enough on his brains. 

That’s probably why Porco wasn’t allowed to go out on solo missions, truth be told. 

Reiner grabbed the other chisel they had brought with them, helping Bertholdt chip into the ground of their large underground chamber. It really was elegant and beautiful, the place magically touched up as the pair had been tasked with restoring it over the past few weeks. 

The last time they used the chamber they had to banish a devil who had been causing problems for the patron. That was… destructive, and left them with a lot of restoration to do. 

It took about an hour more with both of them, but finally the pair had the runes sufficiently carved into the ground. Reiner wiped sweat from his brow as he sat down on the cold stone floor, pulling a decanter of water from his bag. He frowned at it and focused, frost covering the decanter momentarily before he took a drink. Bertholdt took Reiner’s decanter and drank from it, Reiner not bothering to stop him. 

“Thanks, buddy,” Bertholdt said as he wiped his mouth. “Warm water won’t cut it now, I’m beat,” he said as he sat next to Reiner on the floor. 

Reiner took back the decanter and drank, also pulling some of their rations from the bag. He had made sure to bring some of the dried meat they harvested when they killed the catoblepas wandering near where the coven made its home. He hummed in satisfaction, the hunger pains subsiding. How long had they been working, exactly? He held some out to Bertholdt, who took it eagerly. 

The two sat in comfortable silence for a long while, threading their fingers together. After a moment Reiner pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers as he uttered a simple incantation, all the candles lighting with a soft glow that shifted from color to color. Bertholdt raised an eyebrow, Reiner grinning in response. “I just thought it’d be pretty is all. Not like we need to worry about them running out or anything, they’re everlasting.” 

Bertholdt finished his food and took more of Reiner’s cold water, satisfied at the icy drink. He handed it back to Reiner, who he noticed was looking at him pretty intently. “What’s wrong, Reiner?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just thinking,” he answered, a very faint blush crossing his features. Bertholdt knew that look. 

“About _what,_ exactly?” Reiner was thinking about sex stuff, he knew. He always got that vague blush and would say he was ‘just thinking’ when he was fantasizing. 

“You remember when we fought that manticore and you used those black tentacles to restrain it so I could kill it?” Reiner scratched the back of his head. “I was just thinking about those,” 

“Evard’s black tentacles?” Bertholdt looked down and recalled the spell. Not necessarily a difficult one at all, but definitely above the magic initiate’s capabilities. He smirked and stood, Reiner looking confused at the sudden movement. He stood up as well. “You mean _these_ tentacles?” 

Bertholdt uttered an incantation, and the spellcasting focus he wore around his neck glowed faintly as a large swath of black tentacles spawned from the ground, not damaging the runes at all. Reiner looked around in surprise, the tentacles squirming but otherwise remaining put as opposed to the whipping and thrashing like in combat. 

Controlling the tentacles was what made it above the magic initiate’s paygrade. Bertholdt could be distracted and maintain perfect control through will alone, but someone like Falco would struggle even with total focus. 

“Y-yeah, those ones,” they looked slick and wet, as opposed to their usual appearance. That must’ve been Bertholdt’s doing. Reiner flinched as a tentacle squirmed up to him and slid along his torso before sliding down his breeches. “Bertholdt…?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” he assured Reiner, a sultry look crossing his features. “It sounded fun when I thought about it,” Bertholdt began undoing his own clothing, stripping himself bare. Reiner followed his lead, surpsied at Bertholdt taking the initiative, their clothes pooling in the floor. He walked up to Bertholdt, pulling him in for a kiss and nipping his ear. 

“You really know how to get me fired up,” Reiner breathed, Bertholdt shivering at the words. Two tentacles began winding their way up Reiner’s legs, a third moving between his legs and sliding along his cock. He gasped at the feeling of the slick tentacle, the wetness pleasant. Tentacles also made their way around Bertholdt’s legs, the two holding each other and kissing deeply as their hands roamed. 

More tentacles wrapped around the two around their torsos, their arms being pulled away from each other and restrained behind their backs. Bertholdt noticed Reiner’s disappointed look at the loss of contact. “It’s okay, Reiner,” he assured his partner. “I’ve got control,” 

Reiner opened his mouth to respond, but was shocked when a tentacle slithered inside his mouth and began thrusting in and out. He ran his tongue along the tentacle in his mouth, imagining it was Bertholdt’s cock. It didn’t actually taste bad at all, just like… Bertholdt? Huh. Neat. Guess it would taste like whatever he wanted it to. Wasn’t magic grand? 

Bertholdt bit his bottom lip at the sight, his erection leaking as a tentacle wrapped around it and stroked. Better have a tentacle wrap around Reiner’s dick and stroke him, too. The moan that Reiner just made… Bertholdt could’ve come on the spot just hearing that sound. 

He brought a tentacle to his own mouth, taking it and imagining Reiner shoving his dick down his throat. Reiner watched Bertholdt sucking on the tentacle and whined at the sight, his own tentacle still writhing inside his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the length as he coated it in saliva. He made a surprised grunt as the tentacles lifted them both off the ground, holding them both in the air. 

The tentacles spread both of their legs open, both Reiner and Bertholdt suspended with their arms restrained behind them. Tentacles wrapped around each of their necks, Bertholdt internally beaming in satisfaction as Reiner’s face showed an expression of absolute pleasure. He moaned in his own pleasure as he sucked off the tentacle. 

Reiner’s eyes widened in surprised as the tentacle came into his mouth, instinctively swallowing the viscous fluid. He closed his eyes as the tentacle came again, the liquid leaking out of his mouth as it withdrew. His cock ached and he moaned audibly at the sight of the tentacle in Bertholdt’s mouth doing the same, the liquid dribbling down his chin. Bertholdt cast a hungry gaze at Reiner, Reiner swallowing again as he licked his lips. 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner breathed, bucking his hips as the tentacle continued to fondle him. Another small tentacle wrapped around his balls, gently rubbing along them as to not cause pain. “God, you look amazing,” 

“You too,” Bertholdt willed the tentacles to release their arms, the tentacles instead wrapping along their midsections up to their armpits and leaving their entire lower bodies restrained and spread open. The tentacles pushed the two of them together, both grabbing the other and wrapping their arms around each other’s shoulders as their mouths joined in a sloppy kiss, the tentacles’ cum on both their lips. 

Both of them moaned into the kiss, Reiner breaking it as he felt a tentacle slide up to his asshole, gently pressing against it. “God, Bertl, don’t tease me like this,” he pleaded as the tentacle shallowly rubbed and pressed, never actually slipping inside. Bertholdt laughed, his legs shaky as the tentacle on his own asshole shallowly thrust inside him. 

“Okay, okay,” Bertholdt claimed Reiner’s mouth with his own again as the tentacle slide inside Reiner, who groaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced with each other as the tentacles thrust inside both of them simultaneously. “Mmm, Reiner,” Bertholdt moaned as he broke the kiss. 

“Bertl… make it harder,” Reiner panted, closing his eyes as the tentacles once again restrained his hands. Another tentacle approached his mouth, Reiner eagerly allowing it into his mouth as the tentacles split-roasted him. 

Bertholdt thrust his hips continuously as the tentacles jerked him off, unbelievably turned on at the sight of Reiner being fucked so thoroughly. The tentacle inside him thrust harder as his mouth hung open, panting in time with the thrusts. Bertholdt felt drool run down the side of his mouth. “Fuck, Reiner,” 

It was too much, Reiner thought, his mind going blank as he was split-roasted while another tentacle jerked him off. Bertholdt had really outdone himself this time, he wouldn’t forget this for as long as he lived. He felt pleasure course through him as he orgasmed, his cum dripping onto the tentacle that had been stroking him. Distantly, he almost felt like he was being watched, but that feeling passed quickly. 

Bertholdt practically came undone at the sight of Reiner’s orgasm, his own release following. At Bertholdt’s orgasm, the tentacles all climaxed as well, coming inside both men and down Reiner’s throat. He swallowed as the tentacle came, lapping up the liquid eagerly. 

The tentacles gently placed the two back on the ground next to each other before retreating into the ground without a trace as Bertholdt ended the spell with a tired incantation. Both panted heavily, each covered with whatever exactly it was that the tentacles had ejaculated onto them. 

“Fuck, Bertl, that was great,” Reiner said as he caught his breath. Hopefully he wouldn’t get a boner next time they were in battle and Bertholdt summoned the tentacles again. 

“How about next time you show me what kind of magic you’d like to use on me?” Bertholdt said, a seductive spark dancing in those green eyes. Reiner smiled at the suggestion. 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“No, I’d say more an invitation,” Bertholdt said, before he frowned. “Hey, did you feel like someone was watching you earlier…?” 

  


Annie and Pieck watched the scene through their crystal ball, blushing brightly. They had cast a divination spell through their ball, meaning to make contact with Bertholdt and Reiner to update them on their quest to gather spell components. Instead, they got to watch a bunch of tentacles, Evard’s black tentacles specifically, fuck both of them senseless. Pieck ended the scrying spell and slipped the ball back into her own bag. 

Annie cleared her throat. “So, Pieck… you know how to cast Evard’s black tentacles, right?” They were all alone in the chamber of the tomb, after all. 

“As a matter of fact, I do…” Pieck purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes across really OOC to me, but is anyone really themselves when getting fucked by numerous tentacles?


	7. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner looked back and grinned excitedly at the sight of Bertha wearing the strap-on, propping his ass in the air slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd as per ususal ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
<strike>the dildo is supposed to be the bad dragon nox</strike>

Bertha Hoover-Braun. Even years later, sometimes she thought about her own name and smiled. She and her husband, Reiner, had known each other since they were eight and nine, started dating when they were thirteen and fourteen, and had been married the week she turned eighteen. Now, at twenty-six, she still finds herself looking at the thin gold band he scrounged money up to afford when they were young and broke. 

He had been ashamed of it at the time, especially when some of his friends had more money and bought opulent engagement rings and the like, but he could’ve given her a ring pop and it would’ve been magical. 

Now they got to work together at the high school they both attended, him as a mathematics teacher and her as a history teacher. They had many friends they worked with, and many old ones as well. It was a nice life. 

Bertha leaned against Reiner on the couch as she read the book that she had been working on and he played Overwatch on the playstation with some old friends of theirs. It was a nice day to lounge around in their pajama clothing. He was clearly frustrated with the situation at hard, swearing into the headset he was wearing. 

“Goddamn it Eren, stop running into enemy fire! You know Tracer can’t take a hit like that,” Reiner had been playing as a tank, but was unable to help when he wasn’t being allowed to soak up enemy damage. 

“If _someone_ would actually be a tank and play Reinhardt like they’re supposed to I wouldn’t need healing,” Eren argued, an unimpressed laugh coming from Historia. “What’s so funny, Historia? We’re getting our asses beat,” 

“How can Reiner tank for you when you can _clearly_ see him ahead but you run past him anyways?” Bertha didn’t play Overwatch much with them, but Historia made a very good point. She chuckled and nuzzled closer into Reiner’s arm, looking up at him and mindlessly twirling some of her hair around her finger. Reiner looked down at her briefly and smiled, before looking back at his game. 

“Where’s Mikasa at? If we had her on Widowmaker right now we’d have already had this shit won,” Jean added, playing as McCree and acting as the other DPS alongside Eren. He was doing the smart thing and staying behind Reiner as a shield, so at least there was that. Reiner looked back down at Bertha and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She rubbed her finger along her wedding ring. 

How lucky was she? 

Reiner seemed to resign himself to defeat as the game went on, not surprised with the outcome at all. 

“Hey guys, I’m going to go ahead and sign off of here,” Reiner said into the headset, surprising Bertha. She assumed he would be playing longer than that today. 

“I think I’m going to go ahead and stop for now, too,” Historia piggybacked, to some protest from Eren and Jean. 

“Why? What do you have going on, it’s the weekend and we don’t have to go back to work until tomorrow,” Eren sounded disappointed at being left with Jean. 

“Reiner and I have wives to have sex with, first of all,” Historia added, Reiner nearly choking at her callout. “Second of all, are you two ever going to fuck or what? Go get a room,” Bertha remembered when they first met Historia years ago. She had acted so proper and kind. It was almost jarring thinking back on it versus how she was now. Still kind and helpful, but with bite. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jean sputtered before he was suddenly disconnected. Reiner was going to give Mr. Kirschtein shit at work on Monday, she just knew it. 

“Well. I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Reiner said as he turned the game off, setting the controller and headset down on the table and leaning back into the sofa, pulling Bertha closer and kissing her cheek. She tucked the bookmark into her book and set it down on the table, letting herself be held by him. She loved when he cuddled her. 

“I didn’t think you’d stop playing so soon,” she meant as a kind of half-question. He shrugged his shoulders as he toyed with her hair. 

“Eh, I didn’t want to fool with Eren being a dumbass today. For someone who teaches, he isn’t smart sometimes,” Reiner held her shoulder in his hand as he leaned into her. “Hey, Bertha?” 

“Hmm?” She could melt into those soothing circles on her shoulder. Maybe he could give her a massage later. Relaxing before another week would be nice. 

“Wanna have sex?” He asked as casually as one might ask if they wanted a piece of gum. He looked down at her, completely serious and still holding her comfortably against him. Her hand went from resting on his chest to clutching at his shirt. 

“W-what? Now?” He looked at her, nonplussed, and shrugged his shoulders. Her face burned at how sudden it was more than anything else. They’d been fucking for what, eleven years now? They were completely comfortable with each other, but usually there was at least _some_ buildup. A date, or a makeout session that led up to, or something. 

“When you look at me like that and twirl your hair around your finger you usually want to, that’s all,” Reiner watched her as she thought about it. He _had_ looked kinda hot getting riled up at Eren’s antics and trying to focus. “I won’t be upset if you don’t want to, I just thought you did,” 

She hadn’t particularly thought about it before, but now that he was asking her mind started flooding with… _thoughts._ The way he holds her and kisses her when he’s being gentle, the way he pulls her hair when she wants it rough, the feeling of riding him, how vulnerable he looks when he rides her sometimes. 

_Oh._ That one seemed to resonate with her right now. 

“Uh… well,” Bertha started twiddling her thumbs a little, Reiner raising an eyebrow. “Maybe… could we use the strap-on?” 

Reiner’s eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment, Bertha flushing awkwardly before he brought his hands up to her chest, massaging her breasts through her shirt. “If that’s what you want, babe,” 

He scooped her up princess-style in his arms and stood rather quickly, walking them towards their bedroom and kicking the door closed behind them, putting her down carefully at the foot of the bed. Reiner got on his knees and got underneath the bed, pulling out the box they put all of their “fun stuff” in. 

Bertha felt herself getting wet in anticipation, especially watching him rummage around and holding two dildos, trying to decide which one he would prefer in that particular moment. Reiner put the larger of the two back in the box; clearly he didn’t feel like pushing himself to the limit today and wanted something a little easier. He put her harness and the dildo on the bed, also going to grab a towel. They just got new linens, and they were _not_ going to make a mess on them if he could help it. 

“Reiner?” Bertha asked as he put the towel on the bed, looking at her to meet her in the eyes. 

“Hm? What is it, dear?” He sat down next to her and kissed along her jaw, a hand grabbing and fondling one of her breasts. 

“Ah… could you do me after I do you?” She bit her lip as one of his hands slid into her pajama shorts, rubbing her labia through her underwear. He nipped at her ear and breathed hotly along it, sending goosebumps down her body. 

“Of course,” Reiner pulled her top off, her not wearing a bra underneath the shirt. Why bother if they hadn’t planned on going out anyways? “Have I ever told you how perfect you are?” 

Bertha smiled an embarrassed smile. “Maybe a couple of times,” she replied, Reiner throwing his old t-shirt aside onto the floor. God, he had a fantastic body. Both of them tossed their pajama pants, their underwear still on as Reiner pulled Bertha on top of him, straddling his waist. She could feel his erection straining against his boxers when she sat on it, grinding her crotch against his and earning a moan from her husband. 

Reiner watched eagerly when Bertha pulled his underwear down, freeing his erection. She wrapped her hands around his length, sliding them up and down in firm strokes and listening for the changes in his breathing. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she leaned down to take him into her mouth, thoroughly coating him in saliva. Her head bobbed up and down as her tongue massaged his length, Reiner stroking her hair. 

She popped her head off of him to see him looking at her like he just saw an angel. Bertha leaned into the hand that stroked her cheek, holding his hand against her face with her own. “You know it’s embarrassing when you look at me like that…” 

“I can’t help it, you’re just… perfect,” Reiner kissed and sucked her neck, his cock grinding against the wet fabric of her underwear. He pulled away and motioned for her to get off, turning over and laying on his belly. “Want to get started?” 

Bertha dropped her underwear and readied her equipment, donning the harness and strap-on. Reiner had liked the way the pink leather harness had looked, the dildo a purple fantasy-shaped one they had bought and that had quickly become his favorite. 

Reiner looked back and grinned excitedly at the sight of Bertha wearing the strap-on, propping his ass in the air slightly. She slid a pillow underneath him for support, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out the lube they used specifically for pegging. 

“I’m going to finger you now, okay?” She asked, pouring the lube onto her fingers as he spread his legs, her kneeling behind his proffered ass. Of course, she always had to prepare him every time, but she couldn’t help but remind him every time regardless. Reiner hummed in response, his eyes closed and him resting his head on his crossed arms. 

“I know, babe,” Reiner made a pleased sound when her slick middle finger pushed inside him shallowly, pressing in further as she stretched him. He felt her free hand move to massage his balls lightly, his hips moving ever so slightly at her gentle touch. A sharp inhale sounded from him when she found his prostate, rubbing it with her finger. “Oh god, Bertha,” he moaned, the sound egging her on. She carefully inserted another finger. 

“You like that?” She asked, generously reapplying the lube to his asshole. He whined at the feeling of emptiness as she removed her fingers, Bertha covering the dildo in lube to the point it was practically dripping. Reiner bit his lower lip in anticipation when he felt the end of the toy rubbing against his asshole. “Can you move so you can be on top?” 

“Hm? Sure,” Reiner sat up and moved, Bertha sitting down and leaning against the headboard. She spread her legs open, Reiner eying the sight of her dripping pussy and the dildo above it. He moved on top of her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and his back snugly fitting against her torso. “Ready,” 

Bertha used her hand to hold the toy in place, Reiner sinking down onto it. His mouth hung open at the feeling of being filled with the toy, Bertha staying still so he could adjust to it. “Are you okay, Reiner?” He nodded, and she slowly pulled out and pushed back inside. 

“A-ahhh…” Reiner mewled at the sensation, a pleased expression on his face. Bertha ran her hands along his sides as she steadily set a slow rhythm, preferring a gentle fuck as opposed to ramming him into the headboard. “Bertha…” His pants and moans filled the room, much to Bertha’s pleasure. 

Reiner reached a hand down past the toy, sliding two of his fingers inside of her and thrusting them in and out. She shivered ever so slightly at the feeling of his wedding ring, the metal cold compared to his skin. He leaned forward and put his free hand in front of him to help hold himself up. He slid his finger along her clit, prompting her to moan loudly much to Reiner’s satisfaction. “Reiner, can you do that again?” She breathed, her thrusts met with careful rubs to her clit in response. 

Bertha moved her hands from roaming Reiner’s torso to grip the undersides of his legs. She moved his legs up and down in time with her thrusts, helping him out as he moved his hips along with her. His soft leg hair felt nice in her hands. “God, you’re wonderful, dear,” Reiner breathed. 

Bertha moved her head, disappointed that she couldn’t see the dildo sliding in and out. “Wonderful? Is that how it feels?” She teased, one of her hands moving to ghost over his cock. She wasn’t going to stroke him right now, Reiner might get overstimulated if she were to do that. 

“Mmm, Bertha, I’m getting close…” Bertha slowed her pace at his warning. She didn’t want him coming while she was fucking him. Her thrusts eased up significantly, Reiner pulling his fingers out of her. He turned to look over her shoulder and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking her juices off of himself. Bertha swallowed at the sight. Eventually Reiner slid upward, the toy coming out easily. He sat on the bed next to her. 

Bertha stood and undid the harness, putting it and the dildo on the floor. Reiner moved to sit at the edge of the bed, pulling her torso into an embrace and kissing along her belly. 

“God I love you, Bertha,” Reiner mumbled. She got on the bed next to him, laying back into the pillows. He crawled on top of her, showering her in kisses and earning a laugh from her in response. Her hands wrapped around his torso, holding onto his back while he positioned himself. He nibbled on her ear, pushing his hips forward and thrusting inside her. “My god, you’re wet,” he breathed into her ear as her warmth squeezed him. 

“Can’t help it, look at you,” Bertha retaliated, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Reiner adjusted so his elbows were propping him up, his hands idly playing with her hair. His body was so stocky, she couldn’t help but admire that it completely covered her as he lay on top of her. “Reiner, a little harder…” 

He obliged, putting more force behind his thrusts and watching her intently through half-lidded eyes. Her expression changed, Reiner leaning down to peck her nose. She opened her eyes, Reiner grinning like an idiot. She couldn’t help but feel her heart swell at him, though. “Mmm, Bertha, you’re so tight and warm,” 

“Yes, Reiner, keep doing that,” Bertha ground her hips up, relishing the feeling of Reiner’s cock filling her over and over. He went back to her clitoris, delicately rolling it between his fingers. He smirked against her skin as she writhed against him, her words dying on her lips before they had a chance to be uttered. 

He continued working her clit in his hand, sucking a hickey onto her collarbone where it would be hidden by her work clothes. “Ahhh… Reinerrrrr…!” She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, Reiner feeling her insides squeeze around him. He groaned in response, his orgasm a relief as he came inside her. A last few wet slaps sounded through the room as he rode through his climax. 

Bertha panted as she rubbed circles into Reiner’s back, him leaning up and pulling out of her. Some of his semen came out when he withdrew, Reiner admiring the sight of his wife’s pussy dripping with his cum. He laid down next to her, pulling her into his chest and burying his nose into her hair. 

It smelled like sex and lilac. Perfection. 

“Reiner, you’re incredible,” Bertha said as she cuddled him. She shivered slightly, Reiner pulling her tighter against him in an effort to help keep her warm. 

“How’d I get so lucky to have a wife like you?” He kissed her nose again, before rubbing them together in an eskimo kiss. 

“Luck had nothing to do with it,” she assured him, Reiner sighing into her hair in response. 

The pair got up after cuddling for a while, the two of them eventually making their way back into the living room. 

Bertha looked at her phone that she left on the living room table, noting a text message was received a few minutes ago, shortly after she and Reiner had finished fucking. Looks like it was from Armin, one of Reiner’s fellow math teachers. 

_“Hey Bertha, I was wondering if you’re willing to play a few rounds with me? Eren ran off Historia and we need another healer…”_

Bertha grinned at the message and turned to Reiner. “Is it frustrating for you to watch _me_ deal with Eren?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work week is starting back up again so it'll be a few days before I can write more.  
As per usual, feel free to leave a comment or slide into my DMs


	8. Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their house was probably going to be coated in sperm by morning, if everyone was being honest. Bertholdt was going to have a stroke when he sobered up in the morning and checked out the large closet attached to the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since I've drank so forgive my attempt to write drunk people...

Reiner and Bertholdt were lucky. They had their own off-campus home, as opposed to a lot of their classmates they attended college with. Was it because they were older and not in the dorms? Probably not, it was probably because they moved so far from home to go to school while most of their classmates were from the area. They got to live with their parents, they didn’t need to rent their own places. 

Getting their own home meant that if they wanted to throw a party, say, to celebrate the end of the semester, they were more than able to do so. Such was the case tonight, their house full of friends and acquaintances and alcohol. They had plenty, but told everyone it was BYOB resulting in… excess. Really they just wanted to make sure there was plenty to go around. Pretty much everyone was at least tipsy, but they made sure to recruit some responsible parties to make sure everyone got home safe. 

Marco, Historia and Marlowe were the designated “responsible” people tonight. They had thought about asking Armin as well, but he was liable to shirk his duties in favor of flirting with Eren again. 

Their house was probably going to be coated in sperm by morning, if everyone was being honest. Bertholdt was going to have a stroke when he sobered up in the morning and checked out the large closet attached to the living room. 

In the moment, though, he couldn’t care less as he continued to drink from the solo cup he had in his hand. Bertholdt was more touchy when drunk, but Marcel didn’t seem to mind at all as he drunkenly recounted a story about something he and Porco had done. 

“So then… we went and threw all of them off the bridge! It was so funny!” Marcel belly-laughed, his beer bottle nearly empty as he brought it up to his mouth. Bertholdt laughed alongside him, wiping at his mouth after taking another drink. 

“Hehehe… where is he anyways?” Bertholdt asked, not seeing Porco when he quickly scanned the room. Reiner was talking to Jean and Marco about something, Marco stone-cold sober and letting Jean lean against him. Eren was asleep on the loveseat, empty beer bottle on the floor near his hand. Hitch was arguing with Floch about something, her pointing at Marlowe before walking over to him. 

“Oh, he’s over there with Pieck…” Marcel pointed towards the kitchen, Bertholdt being met with the sight of an intense make-out session between Porco and Pieck against the wall that literally _nobody_ was acknowledging. Marcel was completely deadpan as he pointed, shrugging his shoulders when Bertholdt squinted at the two of them as if confirming the sight. “You get used to it after a while,” 

“That’s fine… hey Marcel?” Bertholdt asked, looking seriously at his childhood friend as he poured himself a shot of vodka from the bottle on the table. 

Marcel joined Bertholdt in taking another shot, or three. They didn’t get completely blasted much, so it was fine. “Yeah?” 

“I love Reiner,” Bertholdt sighed dreamily. “He’s the best,” 

Marcel laughed. “I think you have told me that before,” Marcel leaned forward and motioned for Bertholdt to get closer. “Hey… I love Annie,” he giggled, Bertholdt stifling a laugh with his hand. 

“Where’s she at… she needs to get another drink…” Bertholdt trailed off. 

“She’s over there…” Marcel pointed, Annie standing next to Reiner. Annie stuck her tongue out at Reiner in response to whatever it was he said. The pair turned to look towards them, Reiner walking unsteadily towards them. Annie got herself another bottle of beer before heading over. 

“Beerrrrtllllll…” Reiner sing-songed as he approached, plopping down next to Bertholdt. Annie sat down wordlessly by Marcel, leaning her head into his and smiling a relaxed expression others rarely saw as her eyes slid shut. She must be drunk, too. 

“Reinerrrr,” Bertholdt responded, immediately nuzzling into his lover. “I love you,” 

“I love you more,” Reiner said, his words slurring as he spoke. He threw an arm around Bertholdt’s shoulder. 

“Nu-uh, I love you more,” 

“I love Annie more than both of you,” Marcel interjected, his hand resting on the small of her back. Annie’s eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Had she already fallen asleep? “Isn’t that right?” 

“Hmm…” The noise she made was more akin to a mindless answer from someone bothered while sleeping. 

“See? She said so,” Marcel rubbed up and down her back as he nestled more comfortably into the sofa. Hitch was behind the couch, trying to get Marlowe to play seven minutes in heaven with her. And he clearly wanted to, only refusing to do so because he was sober and she was drunk. Damn that short straw. 

Reiner tried to kiss Bertholdt, their teeth inadvertently clicking together instead. Bertholdt dissolved into a fit of giggles, Reiner smiling and trying again. 

“Go get a room, you two,” Marcel joked, looking to his side and seeing Porco and Pieck slip into the closet. God damn he hoped at least Pieck was smart enough to bring a condom. “Not the closet, looks like my bro just took it,” 

“Damn Porco,” Reiner got out, his hopes to take Bertholdt to the closet dashed. He and Porco had a… testy relationship at times despite everyone else not seeming to take issue with either of them. Right now they were having trouble again because Porco hadn’t been selected as a starter on the football team but Reiner had been. 

“Uh… we’re in _your house,_ just go fuck in your room,” Marcel said, his eyes closed as he rocked Annie’s drooling form against him. “’Cause if Annie wakes up we’re taking the closet,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows at Reiner. 

“Oh… that’s… a good idea!” Bertholdt eventually got out, standing up quickly and clutching his head when he rose too quickly. “Come on, Rei…” 

Bertholdt started to reach for Reiner, losing his balance and grabbing the top of the sofa to steady himself. Reiner stood up as well, wrapping an arm around Bertholdt as the pair shakily walked to their own bedroom. Marcel raised the beer he took from Annie’s sleeping form to the two of them as they left. 

They opened their own bedroom door to find their room undisturbed, all the guests disinterested in it when all the fun was in the common area. The rattle of the music still shook their room a little, but not much. Reiner kicked the door shut behind him as he mashed his mouth against Bertholdt’s, the kiss sloppy and both of them getting saliva on the other’s face. 

Reiner broke the kiss and quickly tossed his shirt off, all inhibitions out the window with his inebriation. Bertholdt followed suit, stripping naked and spreading his legs for Reiner on the edge of their bed as he giggled. 

“Hey… you like this…?” Bertholdt slurred, his cock already half-erect. Reiner grinned a sultry smile at the sight, his own pants on the floor by now. 

“_Fuck yeah_ I do,” Reiner got on his knees by the edge of the bed, taking Bertholdt in his mouth without warning. Bertholdt brought a hand to his mouth when Reiner began sucking the head. God, Reiner moaned like a goddamn porn star when he was drunk, Bertholdt feeling like his cock was getting harder with every sound his boyfriend made. 

Saliva coated Bertholdt’s dick, a good amount of it leaking out of Reiner’s mouth as he bobbed up and down, wetting Bertholdt’s pubic hair. Bertholdt pushed Reiner’s head up and down the length, his own moans filling the room. “Oh… that’s it… mmmm…” 

Reiner popped his head off of Bertholdt’s dick, looking up at those green eyes and licking his lips. “You can’t come yet, silly,” Reiner said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Uh… move back some,” he said, thinking about it. 

Bertholdt scooted back so that he was laying on the bed instead of sitting on the edge. “I loooove you Reinerrr,” he said happily, Reiner moving to straddle his chest. Bertholdt blinked at the cock directly in his face. 

“Suck it,” Reiner said, his eyes half-lidded. Bertholdt grinned a relaxed grin as he stroked it a few times. 

“Yummy,” Bertholdt slipped the dick into his mouth, a hand stroking the base while his mouth worked the end. Reiner moaned and ran a hand through his hair, the other hand grabbing at the headboard. “Tastes great,” he added as he ran his tongue up Reiner’s shaft. 

“That’s it, baby…” Reiner thrust his hips forward, encouraged by Bertholdt’s own moan vibrating against his cock. He rolled his hips over and over again, facefucking his more-than-eager boyfriend. Bertholdt’s hands moved to knead Reiner’s ass in his hands, his hands holding on as Reiner continued to thrust. “Fuck, Bertl,” 

Reiner came with a loud moan, Bertholdt swallowing every drop eagerly. He made a point to lick his lips after he finished swallowing Reiner’s cum, Reiner’s cock twitching at the sight. Bertholdt leaned over towards their night stand, grabbing the bottle of lube they kept inside and pouring a generous amount onto his cock, stroking it while Reiner continued to sit on his chest. “Hand,” 

Bertholdt squeezed a generous amount of lube into Reiner’s hand, the blonde coating his asshole before making sure a few of his fingers were well-lubricated as well. Reiner leaned down, propping his ass in the air, his chest pressed against Bertholdt’s. “Hehe… gonna get fucked,” Reiner mumbled as he started fingering himself. Bertholdt relished the sight of Reiner preparing himself, Reiner moaning like he normally never would and drool coming out the side of his mouth. Bertholdt kissed Reiner again, their tongues rubbing against each other messily as both were too drunk to try and make it even a little sensual. 

“Reineeeerrr,” Bertholdt moaned, him using his hand to position his cock. “Can you sit on it? Please?” Reiner sat up, Bertholdt still lying flat on the bed as he sunk himself down onto Bertholdt’s dick. 

“Mmm… yeah, baby…” Reiner breathed, using his knees to bounce himself up and down onto Bertholdt’s erection. Bertholdt’s hands gripped Reiner’s thick, muscular thighs as he leaned his torso up, his knees raising as he spread open his legs. “Fuck me, Bertl,” Reiner breathed. 

“You like that?” Bertholdt asked as Reiner continued to easily slide up and down his length. Bertholdt’s mouth hung open, satisfied moans sounding throughout their shared room. Reiner thrust his hips back and forth, grinding against Bertholdt as he rode him. “I looooove you,” Bertholdt said, his face red. 

“Love you too…” Reiner responded, trailing off before finishing whatever thought was on his mind in that moment. He grit his teeth, Bertholdt’s thrusts becoming more erratic and powerful. 

“Loooove you,” Bertholdt said again as he grabbed Reiner’s hips and pounded into him through his orgasm. God, he loved coming inside Reiner. Reiner made a beautiful sound as Bertholdt filled him, rolling off Bertholdt once he was sure he was done coming. Bertholdt nuzzled into Reiner as he felt sleepiness overtake him. “I loooove you,” 

“Hng… love you too…” Reiner said with a yawn, his eyes opening less with each blink. 

  


“No, _you_ fuck off!” 

Reiner’s eyes shot open, a pounding headache at the forefront of his thoughts. He leaned up and looked around. Bertholdt was completely naked, his legs splayed open and his arms over his head as he slept. Thank god nobody else was in here to see that. 

“Fuck you!” Reiner rubbed his eyes and scowled at the sound of arguing, getting up and pulling on his boxers before leaving his room in his underwear. Fuck it, it was his goddamn house, if he wanted to walk around in his underwear he fucking would. 

“You piece of shit! I’ll kick your ass!” That voice was definitely Porco’s. Reiner stomped into the living room, the room truly a sight to behold. It’d have been beautiful if Eren and Porco weren’t yelling at each other. 

Pieck was asleep on the floor curled up with a bottle of vodka, Annie asleep on the couch with her top off and hair down. Marcel was in his underwear, permanent marker drawings on his face and torso. That was probably Porco’s doing. Beer bottles and empty solo cups littered the house. God, that’d be annoying to clean later. 

“Stop fucking yelling in my house,” Reiner growled, rubbing at his temple as his eyes closed. It was too goddamned bright in here. “Eren, get the fuck out,” he ordered, Eren frowning in response. 

“Why are you kicking me out when he started it?” Eren argued, Porco giving Eren a hateful look. Reiner ran his hand down his face. Why was Eren being so loud? Christ, this early, too… 

“Because he knows how to make my coffee, now get the fuck out,” Reiner repeated, Porco crossing his arms. He turned his attention to Porco. “Go make me some coffee, or get out,” 

Porco obeyed and went to the kitchen, preparing to make a pot of coffee. Eren rolled his eyes and went out the door, but not before scraping up Armin and calling Mikasa on the way out. Had she not been there last night? Whatever. It didn’t matter. How everyone else stayed dead to the world through that arguing, he had no idea. 

Reiner took some ibuprofen and drank a cup of water, rubbing at his face, the stubble rough on his hand. He grabbed a throw blanket and tossed it over Annie’s topless form, covering her up. He returned to his kitchen and Porco brought out two cups, handing one to Reiner and keeping one for himself. His white tank top was stained with… _something,_ but Reiner didn’t even care at this point. 

“Did you fuck in my closet last night?” Reiner asked, completely deadpan. Porco sipped his own coffee, nonplussed at the question. 

“Yeah. Me and like six other people, at least I didn’t make a mess,” Reiner sighed at the thought of what his closet must look like as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers. 

“Well… thanks for that, anyways,” Porco nodded. 

“Thanks for the party,” Reiner nodded. 

Maybe cleaning up could wait until everyone else was up. Reiner leaned forward and rested his chin in his hand. 

“So, Porco, I overheard this story Marcel started telling last night…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, just ridiculously busy irl.  
I've shuffled around the order I'm going to post a few of these, but all the prompts are the same in the end.


	9. Monster Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner breathed, focusing his mind and preparing his transmutation spell. He uttered his incantations, his eyes glowing red before his entire body became formless, reshaping itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what this monster is supposed to look like, google "pathfinder balor," I based the appearance off the sixth image on the first row!  
Again, lots of dungeons and dragons references here.

All spellcasters specialized in a type of magic, or at least were more proficient with some types than others. This wasn’t to say they were limited, just more talented in some fields. Zeke was talented in necromancy, for example. Magic manipulating undeath was easier for him than, say, abjuration. Abjuration, or blocking and negating, was more Pieck’s strong suit. 

Having all different kinds of caster was important, and their patron understood that. Almost all of them specialized differently. They were all jacks-of-all-trades, but masters of one. Annie practiced enchantment, Bertholdt conjuration, Reiner transmutation, and Marcel and Porco evocation. Even the magic initiates were having their natural talents fostered; Gabi trained in transmutation with her cousin, and Colt was picking up necromancy with ease. 

This made it important to assess each witch and warlock’s strengths when considering what needed to be done. 

Bertholdt and Reiner were currently out seeking out a magical artifact that a frost giant had supposedly come into possession of. Or, they _had_ been seeking it out. The frost giant’s body was no more, Reiner having pushed himself to cast a powerful disintegrate spell, reducing it to dust and nothing more. He panted heavily, his skin freezing despite the thick robes and coats they donned for the mission. 

Reiner tried to catch his breath as he sat on the ground. Casting a spell like that could knock the wind out of him if he was too hasty about it, but he was sure that the giant was about to clobber Bertholdt with that maul and damn it, he wasn’t going to let him get killed like that. 

“Thanks for saving me back there,” Bertholdt panted, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. “I didn’t see it coming at all…” 

“That’s why we don’t do solo missions,” Reiner responded. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you anyways,” Reiner shivered, the frozen room making his teeth chatter in spite of the thick, warm robes he and Bertholdt chose to wear when they learned they’d be travelling to the frozen wastes. 

“I know, love,” Bertholdt looked around the giant’s lair. The patron had said there was a black book with silver embellishments they needed to find around here. It took a few minutes of looking around, Reiner helping him search as well, before they found what they were looking for. Bertholdt popped it open, the text unfamiliar. “Fuck, it’s abyssal. I was hoping we’d get to look at what the Old One wanted before we had to turn it over,” 

“Well, at least we have it. Maybe now that we’ve done this it’ll leave us alone for a few weeks,” Reiner reached over and turned the page, the script still in abyssal but a picture of Baphomet gracing the page. Bertholdt snapped the book shut at that. They really didn’t need to know anyways. “Bertholdt?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you have enough strength left to teleport us back to the teleportation circle back home?” Fuck. He thought quickly. He summoned those fire elementals to handle the rime worms the giant kept. He used teleportation magic to get them past an area they had no hope of crossing themselves. He conjured the wall of thorns to ensnare that young white dragon trying to hunt them. Plus all the magic they used against the giant itself. 

“I… don’t think so,” Bertholdt realized. He grabbed Reiner and uttered the words to his teleportation spell, focusing on the coven’s home. He felt himself sweating and trying hard to focus, arcane runes glowing on the ground before fading away, his head sore from trying. “I can’t…” 

“And I don’t know how to cast a spell like that, or at least powerful enough to get home,” Reiner added. Reiner’s transmutation magic wouldn’t get them home, that’s why he needed Bertholdt’s conjuration. Reiner could teleport them short distances, but the complexities of longer-range teleportation were beyond his capability. “I guess we’ll need to rest here for the night to get home,” 

“I don’t usually mind, it’s just _so cold,_” Bertholdt complained. Of course they’d get stuck for a night in the frozen fucking wastes. It’s never somewhere nice, like in a peaceful forest or that meadow they went to looking for a rare flower. Reiner worked on setting up a small campsite on the floor of the giant’s lair. Their bag of holding kept all their essentials for unexpected overnight travel, Reiner keeping it open and pulling out a tent and kindling. There was some preserved meat and rations to eat, from the owlbear the magic initiates had harvested. 

“Wasn’t it Porco’s turn to cook tonight?” Reiner asked idly while he and Bertholdt set up the tent and pulled their rolled-up blankets out of the bag. 

“I think it was, actually,” Bertholdt thought out loud. “Yeah, that’s right, because last night was Zeke’s night,” 

“At least we get to avoid that tragedy,” Reiner laughed. “That man needs to take a few pages out of Marcel’s book,” 

They sat together by the warm fire they set, chatting about nothing in particular and speculating what sort of mission they may be required to undertake next. The Old One had been interested in the abyss _a lot_ lately, much to their concern. Reiner leaned into Bertholdt’s side, relaxing and sharing body heat. The two exchanged pecks with one another, Reiner nuzzling closely into Bertholdt. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt started, looking down at him. A flush crossed his cheeks. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m sleepy, but not exhausted,” Reiner adjusted, pulling away from Bertholdt and stretching out his upper body. “I didn’t have to use utility spells a lot today like you needed to. Just some combat, even though that disintegration was hard. Why?” 

Bertholdt fidgeted with his hands, twiddling his thumbs. “Do you remember a few weeks ago when I summoned Evard’s black tentacles?” Reiner raised an eyebrow. 

“How could I forget _that?_” It had been a lot of fun, but when Pieck and Annie came back they wouldn’t look them in the eyes for some reason. Pieck eventually spilled the beans that she and Annie saw them, much to their horror. According to Annie, though, the tentacles gave her the best orgasm of her life when they tried. Bertholdt had said he would do it again sometime. 

“Do you remember what I asked you after we finished?” Reiner furrowed his brows in thought. 

“Didn’t you ask when we were going to go hunting for more dragon’s blood?” 

“No. Well, actually I did ask that, but no,” Bertholdt sidled up to Reiner’s side, threading his fingers with Reiner’s. “I asked if you would show me what kind of magic you’d use with me,” Bertholdt leaned over and nipped Reiner’s ear, Reiner inhaling sharply. 

“Now? You’re in the mood?” His question wasn’t accusatory, more curious. Not too long ago he had almost gotten bludgeoned to death and Reiner had to vaporize a giant in response. It just seemed like an odd time to want to fuck. 

“If you don’t want to it’s fine,” Bertholdt said, hands on Reiner’s shoulders as he moved to straddle his lap. “I feel safe now, we already took care of all the threats around here. And we’ll be here all night,” Bertholdt kissed Reiner’s forehead. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt’s hips. “It just seemed a little sudden, but you’re right. We don’t have to worry about any threats,” 

“You don’t have to conserve your magic,” Bertholdt whispered into Reiner’s ear. “In the morning I just need to get us home, then we’ll relax and get to stay home because we finished our mission,” 

Reiner’s mouth hung open as Bertholdt’s hands rubbed at his face. “Did you have anything in mind?” 

“You’re the transmutation expert, show me what you can do,” Bertholdt breathed into Reiner’s ear. 

“O-okay…” Reiner leaned back and thought for a second. Transmutation. Modifying energy and matter, manipulating the forms of that which is. “Is there anything you’re uncomfortable with me doing right now?” 

“No, dealer’s choice,” Bertholdt licked the shell of Reiner’s ear, Reiner shuddering. Reiner licked Bertholdt’s neck, Bertholdt humming. 

“I’ll warm you up,” Reiner murmured into Bertholdt’s ear. Reiner got Bertholdt off his lap, standing up and wiping snow off his bottom. “Let’s go over here so we don’t mess up camp,” God forbid they fuck up the tent, that’s their home for the night, after all. 

“Good thinking, don’t want to ruin the tent,” Bertholdt said, Reiner getting on his tip-toes and kissing his cheek. 

“Here goes,” Reiner breathed, focusing his mind and preparing his transmutation spell. He uttered his incantations, his eyes glowing red before his entire body became formless, reshaping itself. Bertholdt watched in awe as his body expanded, growing larger. The shape of wings and large claws became evident, the light fading and the form of a massive balor taking Reiner’s place. “Bertholdt,” 

“Wow, Reiner…” Bertholdt swallowed and approached, Reiner’s form totally changed. Four glowing yellow eyes peered down at him, flanked by two large horns going up and two smaller ones pointing down. His inner body was red, but his exterior was covered in black spines. His legs had transformed into massive cloven hooves, his hands with large black claws on the ends. Reiner’s balor form donned a black loincloth, and nothing else. “You’re… fantastic,” 

“You’re beautiful,” Reiner said, picking Bertholdt up around the waist with his hands. His voice had changed drastically, much lower and guttural. He held Bertholdt and brought him closer to his face, Bertholdt reaching out to stroke one of the smaller horns. Reiner opened his mouth, his forked tongue extending out to lick the side of Bertholdt’s face. He set Bertholdt back down on the ground, Bertholdt stripping off his thick robes and shivering in the cold. 

Reiner picked him back up once he was naked, and Bertholdt became much more aware of how warm Reiner was in this form. He looked at the ground and saw the snow melting underneath him, the areas surrounding him still frozen over. Reiner’s forked tongue slithered back out of his mouth, his tongue large against Bertholdt’s dick. 

“Oooh, Reiner…” The tongue wrapped around, stroking up and down while his hot breath puffed against his body. The tongue withdrew, Reiner turning Bertholdt around in his hands and licking Bertholdt’s asshole suddenly. “Ah! Aaaah…” Bertholdt squeaked in shock before he relaxed, the tongue warm and pleasant. 

Creatures of all sorts ran for their lives when a balor came. Princes of the Abyss, bringers of destruction, their power was extraordinary. Reiner must have pushed himself nearly to the limit to assume this form. 

The massive wings moved forward and wrapped around them, forming a shield of sorts against the cold for Bertholdt. “Better?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt nodding as he noticed a difference immediately. Reiner continued rimming the human at the confirmation, Bertholdt mewling in his hands. The tongue prodded at the hole, pushing inside shallowly and earning a loud moan from Bertholdt. The low growl of the balor went straight to Bertholdt’s cock. 

“Reiner,” He was turned around so he was facing the beast’s face. “Can I see it?” Reiner nodded, peeling back the loincloth and Bertholdt’s eyes widening at the sight. It was huge, and delightfully red. It almost looked as though it retracted back into the balor’s body, but Reiner wasn’t concerned about modesty at the moment. “Wow… that’s hot,” 

Bertholdt brought his head to the cock, opening his mouth wide and taking the head into his mouth. He definitely wouldn’t be able to take much more, however, instead focusing on suckling at the head. Warm claws stroked his hair as he sucked, his hands running up and down the smooth shaft. “Mmm, Bertl…” Reiner didn’t seem to care much for trying to be vocal in this form, instead going to low growls. His hips moved ever-so-slightly, Bertholdt moaning and the vibrations around the head feeling absolutely fantastic. 

Bertholdt breathed heavily when he popped off, the head soaked in saliva. He grinned up at the balor’s face, drool coating his have and dripping down. Reiner grabbed and lifted Bertholdt back up to his face, Bertholdt kissing at his chin and stroking the smaller horns. “Fuck me, Reiner,” Bertholdt demanded, looking eagerly at the balor’s cock. All four eyes blinked at him. 

Reiner’s eyes closed as he focused, cock slickening as he seemed to wordlessly cast some sort of spell. Bertholdt felt Reiner lower him onto the tip, the large head pressing against him. He gasped in satisfaction as the tip slipped inside, stretching him more than he thought possible as he took the head. “More, Reiner, more,” 

“Are you a size king now?” Reiner joked, very carefully and gently lowering Bertholdt lower down, taking several inches before he stopped. He wasn’t even going to think about putting more in than the human body could handle. He was unwilling to thrust, afraid of going too deep and hurting his fragile lover. 

“God, that’s thick,” Bertholdt said, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip when Reiner lifted him up and pulled him back down. “Yes, Reiner, that’s right,” Reiner’s large thumb moved to stroke Bertholdt’s cheek as he picked up the pace, his growling turning Bertholdt on more than he thought possible. 

“Bertl,” Reiner uttered, moving his face forward and licking Bertholdt’s face again. He wasn’t really able to kiss in this form, his head not really shaped for the task. Bertholdt leaned forward and rested his body against Reiner’s chest, the skin burning hot and pleasant in the freezing cold. One of Reiner’s hands continued to move Bertholdt up and down the massive cock, the other cupping around his backside and holding him against his chest. 

“Reiner!” Bertholdt called out repeatedly as his very core burned. He never imagined taking something as large as a balor, his belly tightening. “Haaaah, that’s it, keep it up,” 

Reiner continued fucking him carefully, growling in satisfaction when Bertholdt came against his chest, cum splattering onto him. He slowly picked up the pace as he sought out his own release, his wings fluttering the closer he got. Bertholdt looked nearly dazed as a result of the intensity of his orgasm. Reiner let out a roar when he finally came, pulling out of Bertholdt and coming onto his torso, covering his stomach. Bertholdt laughed tiredly at the sight of cum on his stomach, leaning forward back into Reiner’s chest. 

The snow underneath Reiner had completely melted, the ground warm as Bertholdt cleaned himself off and put his clothing back on. Reiner had bent down and used his wings to shield Bertholdt from the winds, earning a smile and kiss from Bertholdt. “Thank you, love,” 

Reiner picked Bertholdt up and took him back to the camp they had set up, able to make much greater strides and lessening the amount of time spent in the cold. Once they were back he set Bertholdt back down, dropping his form afterwards. Reiner started to stumble forward when he returned to his human form, Bertholdt catching him before he fell. “Hng… that took a lot out of me,” Reiner admitted sheepishly. 

“I’d say so, balors are on another level,” Bertholdt helped guide Reiner to their tent, both of them gathering their blanket rolls and getting ready to sleep. 

Reiner got comfortable under the blanket, burying his face into Bertholdt’s chest. “Was it good?” He hadn’t ever done anything like that before. He was rarely the top and even then, it’s not like he was running around changing his form all the time. 

“It was great, Reiner,” Bertholdt said, cupping the nape of Reiner’s neck in one of his hands while the other held him around the waist. He grinned devilishly at Reiner, who looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. “I can’t help but wonder what else you could turn into, though…” 

Reiner hid his face in Bertholdt’s chest at the implication. “Maybe next time I could turn _you_ into something instead?” 

Bertholdt grinned. “Sounds like a plan,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster fucking is ridiculously difficult to write.


	10. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertha hummed an acknowledgement as she started to doze off, Reiner’s body a strong support as her heated blanket soothed her tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one!

Her feet hurt. Her back hurt. Her breasts hurt. Her shoulders hurt. 

Everything was sore, really. 

Bertha laid back onto her couch, sitting straight with her heating pad turned on and placed on her lower back, and wrapped her heated blanket tighter around herself. She breathed steadily and tried to relax, putting on an old movie she liked. The ceiling light was out, the room softly lit by the lamp on the side table. It was still snowing outside, though it was more just flurries now instead of the blizzard it had been earlier; at least Reiner wouldn’t be driving home in a ton of snow. He had said he was going to buy some groceries, including the sauerkraut she insisted she wanted. 

At last she was cozy, a rarity these days. The bigger her belly got the more uncomfortable she felt, especially since she was having twins. It would’ve been so much easier a pregnancy if there was only one of them. Not that she’d trade either of them for the world, but still. Bertha rested her hands on her belly, feeling the fluttering movements inside. Which one of them was it? It felt like hiccups, from what she could tell. 

Just two more months. She could do it. 

Bertha’s eyes shot open at the uncomfortable sensation and scowled. “God damn it all,” she mumbled as she felt the need to use the restroom again. The further along she got in her pregnancy, the worse it got. And it always seemed to happen when she was comfortable. Never when she was already up and moving around. Disdainfully, she got up from her nest and arose, making her way to the bathroom. 

The couch was calling her name when she returned as the sound of keys rattled, Reiner opening the door with several grocery bags in one hand. He smiled when he saw her, closing the door behind him and taking his thick jacket off. Bertha raised an eyebrow at the number of bags he had, him smiling childishly. “I didn’t want to go back out into the cold,” he admitted. He took the bags to the kitchen and sat them down before returning to Bertha, embracing her and pecking a freezing kiss to her cheek. 

“Cold!” Bertha squeaked as she started to shy away, unable to get far with Reiner’s arms holding her. 

“Hehe. Sorry. How are my girls doing tonight?” Reiner nuzzled into her shoulder as he held her, his eyes closed. “And my boy, can’t forget him,” Bertha felt his large hands move to her stomach, the twins deciding then that they didn’t want to move anymore. Typical. Reiner absolutely loved feeling them and _now_ they’re going to calm down? 

“They were moving around a lot earlier but I think they’re tired,” Bertha said as Reiner pulled away, moving to put away the groceries. He left the sauerkraut out on the counter, Bertha’s mouth watering at the sight of the package. Reiner saw her looking and washed a carton of berries for her, putting them in front of her with some whipped cream from the fridge. 

“Do you think Zofia or Udo is the feistier one?” Reiner asked as he started preparing the sausages to go with their food. He poured her some milk as they idly chatted while he made dinner for them. 

The food touched her soul in ways she had never before thought possible. Reiner insisted it was just the normal stuff from the store but he was definitely wrong. 

Reiner helped lead her to the couch when they had finished cleaning up in the kitchen, her propped up on several pillows at one end of the couch while he sat on the other, taking her feet into his hands and rubbing them carefully. Bertha sighed at the feeling of those hands working her feet. 

“Thanks, honey,” she mumbled, resting her hands on her belly underneath her heated blanket. Reiner looked at her and smiled as he continued to rub, her feet swollen and sore. “I needed that,” He continued to work his hands for several more minutes until Bertha seemed content. 

Bertha moved from laying down to sitting up, moving closer to Reiner so that she was leaning back into his chest. One of his hands made its way to her belly, rubbing it lightly. She leaned her head back into him and closed her eyes. 

“I think Zofia is going to look like you,” Reiner said, as Bertha moved to adjust her blanket, Reiner helping her and covering them both. “Pretty black hair and green eyes, and adorable like her mom,” 

“She’d be cute if she looked like you, though,” A little blonde girl with Reiner’s piercing amber eyes. She personally liked that image more than a little copy of herself like Reiner imagined. “I think Udo will be handsome like his dad,” Bertha added as one of them started to hiccup again. Reiner’s eyes lit up at the movement, and she eased back into him. He didn’t get to feel them all day every day, after all. He pulled her tighter and kissed the side of her face. 

“I don’t want to go out tomorrow since the weather might get bad, but we need to go back and buy a few more things for them,” Reiner suggested, his hands rubbing soothingly along her torso as one of them kept hiccupping. For some reason, she felt like it was probably Udo. Reiner pulled his hands away from her torso and began rubbing at her shoulders, easing the tension she had been feeling. “I saw the cutest dolls at the store, but I didn’t think you would like me going out and buying everything without you,” 

Bertha couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of her shoulders relaxing. “You don’t always need me around to buy things for the kids,” Another sigh of relief as her muscles tingled under his touch. “They’re your babies too,” 

Reiner sighed. “I know, I just feel bad is all,” The rubs became more pointed as he felt where she was most tense. “All I had to do was fuck you, which was fun, but you have to grow them and your body is under so much stress. I’m sorry,” 

“You’re working hard for me, so hush,” Bertha said authoritatively, closing her eyes and leaning back into him. “You’ve been working more hours for me and the babies. We knew what we were doing when we starting trying,” 

“I know we wanted two, I just didn’t think we’d get both at once,” Reiner thought out loud. Bertha hummed an acknowledgement as she started to doze off, Reiner’s body a strong support as her heated blanket soothed her tired body. Her eyes opened as Reiner stirred, moving out from underneath her. He went to close the blinds, the snow pouring down again. 

At least having two months left meant they should be spring babies, instead of in the middle of winter like she was. They hadn’t really thought about when the kids would be born, she just had her IUD removed and they kept having sex same as usual. If they had put more thought into it they probably would’ve tried to conceive in the fall so they’d be born in the summer. 

The couch sank next to her again when Reiner sat back down. He turned to look at Bertha, anxiety on his features. “Do you think I’ll be an okay dad?” 

“I wouldn’t have let you get me pregnant if I didn’t think so,” Bertha responded dryly, a little guilt panging her when she saw Reiner’s brows furrow, his eyes vulnerable. 

“I just, you know,” Reiner scratched the back of his neck. “My dad left when mom was pregnant with me. I don’t know how to be a dad,” 

“Your father missed out on raising a terrific son, and I know you’ll be a good dad to Zofia and Udo, Reiner,” The mental image of Reiner with what she imagined their kids to look like… it was nice. “I have no doubt in my mind,” 

Reiner turned to look at her, his expression nearly unreadable. He buried his hand in her hair, stroking it lightly as he held her belly in the other, kissing her chastely before pulling back and staring at her intently. “I love you,” 

Bertha blushed at the suddenness, kissing him back after a moment. “I love you too,” 

“You’re perfect,” he said, kissing her again, Bertha noticing it almost looked like he was tearing up. “You’re wonderful,” another kiss, this one on her cheek. “You’re carrying our sweet babies,” another kiss to her nose. “I love you,” he murmured repeatedly, pressing his forehead against her as he stroked her cheek tenderly. 

“You’re all of those things too, Reiner,” she said as she kissed his cheekbone under his eye. He relaxed at her touch, his hands resting on her shoulders. She moved her hands down to his shoulders as well, staring back at him. He moved forward and kissed her neck, the kisses rough and sending goosebumps down her skin. She instinctively clutched at him in response. “Oh, Reiner…” she started, trailing off at one particular kiss near her ear that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Okay?” He asked, stopping his movements completely, much to her frustration. He was always too worried about her, especially so the further along she got in her pregnancy. She nodded against him, her wordless response prompting him to continue his kisses, moving south and rolling her shirt up. He nuzzled against her stomach and kissed it, looking up at her as if he had stars in his eyes. 

Reiner got up and moved, sitting on his knees on the floor and kneeling between her legs. Bertha shuddered as she felt his fingers curl around the waistband of her loose sweatpants and underwear, moving herself to allow him to slide them off of her, leaving her only in her sweater. She grabbed a couple of the couch pillows and propped them around and behind her for support. He spread her legs further with his hands and leaned in, kissing her inner thighs and moving in to kiss at her vulva. Her thighs instinctively began to close in response to the feeling, his hands holding them open. Finally, she felt a lick on her clitoris. 

She exhaled heavily in response, prompting him to lick again and again. Reiner became more bold with his movements as she buried her hand in his hair; she couldn’t see him as well as usual because of her swollen stomach, but she could still see his eyes looking up at her from time to time. In between the licks and kisses to her thighs, she felt him slide two of his fingers inside her, thrusting them inside while he ate her out. “Ah… Reiner…” she balled her hand into a fist in his hair, pulling it as she held on. He increased the pace of his licks and gentle sucks, Bertha coming undone in response. 

Her legs snapped shut as she came, wrapping around his shoulders and her hand burying his face into her crotch. She relaxed, smiling sheepishly at him as she let go. Reiner sat back down next to her, and slid his hand up her shirt, fondling her breasts through the supportive bra. They had gotten considerably larger since she got pregnant, and she found herself needing to have better support. These days she even slept in a sports bra. “You’re so beautiful, Bertha,” 

Bertha almost shrank away at the comment. She hadn’t been feeling particularly confident since she had started showing, not that she was almost the most confident person in the room to begin with. Her nipples were getting darker, her belly was huge from carrying twins, her skin was stretching out, and truthfully she felt like a bloated cow. 

“Thanks…” she got out, Reiner frowning at her. He had had this conversation with her before; at one point her self-consciousness had gotten to the point she wouldn’t even let him see her naked at all, causing problems with their intimacy. 

“You’re beautiful, and you being pregnant hasn’t made you any less,” Reiner stood, reaching out to help her up. He led her towards the bedroom, her bottoms discarded on the floor and forgotten about. Bertha sat down at the foot of the bed, Reiner grabbing several pillows for her to use as support. He quickly shed his own clothing, Bertha tossing her sweater to the side and carefully removing her bra, her breasts tender. Reiner had steered clear of breast play, which Bertha appreciated and loathed. It was fun, why did it have to hurt now? 

Bertha spread her legs, dangling off the edge of the bed. His hands rested on her thighs as he rubbed his erection against her clitoris, him smiling smugly when she moaned in response. “Reiner…” 

“Tell me if you want to change, or if you start to hurt,” Reiner said as he pushed inside her, moving his hands from her legs to her hips as he set a slow rhythm. It was chilly in the room, but so _so_ warm inside Bertha. His hands tightened and loosened as he thrust in and out of her, her legs tightening around his waist. “Bertha, you’re so warm,” he murmured, drinking in her heat if nothing else. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, the feeling between her legs incredible and comfortable in its familiarity. Her breathing became labored, though, the weight on her torso becoming more and more uncomfortable as Reiner continued his steady fucking. Bertha must have had some sort of bizarre expression, she thought, because all of a sudden she felt him pull out of her. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her, concern written all over his face. “Just feels heavy…” Her belly just put so much pressure on her gut when she laid prone for too long. 

“Bertha, here,” Reiner pulled back the covers of the bed, directing her to get in. She slid inside without protest, feeling relief as she laid down on her side. He moved the pillows back from the foot before he got into the covers behind her, his hands on her shoulders again. “If you didn’t feel good you should’ve told me,” he chided gently. “Rest, love,” 

“I don’t want you to stop,” Bertha said, turning her head back to look at him. “My belly was just heavy on my insides is all,” She moved so that her behind was pressing against him, his cock still erect. His stomach twisted at the sensation of Bertha grinding her pelvis on him. Reiner swallowed and wordlessly moved his hand to position his cock, sliding it back inside her and earning a moan from Bertha. 

“That’s it, Reiner,” Reiner moved so that his chest was flush against her back, spooning her as he slowly thrust in and out. He rested his chin on her shoulder, one hand on her stomach and the other stroking her hair. The heat from her body was comforting, especially under the covers. The snow must be pouring outside, but neither of them cared. “God, Reiner, that’s good…” 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his thrusts slow and steady as he held her against him. Truthfully, he would prefer to take her facing him so he could look at her and kiss her more, but at this point her stomach was getting too big for sustained face-to-face lovemaking. Reiner continued rolling his hips into Bertha, her pants and gasps serving as encouragement. “Fuck, Bertha,” 

“Yes, Reiner, keep going,” Bertha mumbled, his cock burning hot inside her. She put her hand on top of the one Reiner had kept on her stomach, threading their fingers together. “Reiner, do it harder…” 

“I’ll try…” Reiner moved his hand from her stomach, lifting her leg and moving it back on top of his hip, his hand firmly holding up her thigh. He propped his upper body up with his other arm, thrusting harder and more quickly into her. “God, babe,” Reiner breathed as he sank himself into her. 

“Reinerrrr…” Bertha’s mouth hung open, drooling slightly as Reiner fucked her, his hand gripping her leg tightly. The sound of him panting into her ear was fantastic, his hot breaths sending goosebumps down her side. 

She moaned in intense satisfaction as Reiner came, his low groans sounding through the room and his last thrusts powerful as he emptied himself into her. Bertha relaxed as Reiner snuggled into her backside, still sheathed inside her. After a moment, though, she felt him pull out, some of his cum coming out of her as well. 

Bertha started to squirm as she felt the need to run to the restroom again. Reiner moved to hold her tightly against him, Bertha shying away and Reiner looking like a kicked puppy before she got the chance to respond. “I just need to use the bathroom is all, got to a lot these days,” she joked. 

She quickly returned to find Reiner looking on his phone in the bed, leaning against the pillows. She slipped in beside him and glanced over to see what he was up to. 

“See, look at this,” Reiner said, showing her a stuffed rhino. “I was out with Ymir and Historia for lunch today, and we saw this, wouldn’t it be cute for the kid’s room?” Bertha smiled at the phone screen. 

“Ymir said it was you, didn’t she?” Bertha teased, noticing Reiner blushing and looking away. Heh, she definitely did. “She said I was the giraffe too, didn’t she?” Reiner’s lack of answer was plenty enough an answer. 

“I think adding some toys to make the nursery more safari would be nice, is all,” Reiner almost sounded like he was defending himself. Ymir must have really roasted him earlier. 

Bertha cuddled closer to Reiner, both of them looking at the toys on his phone. 

  


Reiner held the bottle to Zofia’s mouth, rocking her back and forth in his arms. She didn’t have the adorable black hair and green eyes he had envisioned. That was Udo. In fact, he could tell she would look more like him growing up than she would Bertha. He wouldn’t change anything about her. Zofia’s eyes stared up at Reiner as she suckled her bottle, a smile plastered on his face as he stared back at his daughter. She got the crib in the nursery with the rhino next to it in the end, Udo got a gazelle next to his. 

He wasn’t the biggest fan in the world of the little outfits that Annie had gifted them, but they were free and Bertha liked them. Personally, Reiner thought, he would’ve gotten her a headband with a little bow instead of a little flower. Bertha, as it turned out, absolutely _loved_ tiny overalls. 

Bertha had Udo, him latched onto her breast as she fed him. Tandem just didn’t work out, so she fed one and Reiner bottle fed the other, the twins taking turns. He had her green eyes and black hair; Reiner had joked that looking at Udo was looking at a baby picture of Bertha, and honestly he wasn’t wrong. He even said they should’ve named him Bertholdt to match her. What a joke. 

“They’re getting so big,” Reiner said, looking at Zofia and over to Udo. “I know it’s only been two months since they were born, but still…” Before he knew it they’d be a year, then getting their first haircut, then they’d start walking, talking, going to school… 

“I know,” Bertha gently stroked the fine hair on Udo’s head. “Pieck said when she and Porco had Marcel, he grew up like a weed. I still can’t believe he’s already two,” Reiner took the bottle from Zofia and set it aside, continually rocking her and stroking her cheek with his finger. Pieck and Porco’s baby had been an accident, but they still loved him all the same. It was nice having friends who also had a baby. Marcel would be a good sort-of cousin to the twins. 

Reiner stared down at Zofia, looking into his own eyes. “Do you think we’ll be good parents?” Bertha adjusted as Udo finished eating, rocking him against her chest. He grabbed at a stray lock of her hair and shoved it in his mouth, suckling on it and earning a laugh from his mother. 

“I think so,” Bertha turned to look at Reiner, seeing him stare at Zofia, who stared right back and smiled a toothless smile at him. “You’re a great father,” 

Reiner brought Zofia against his shoulder. He would do anything for her, he just knew it. “Bertha,” She pulled her hair out of Udo’s mouth and tucked it behind her ear. She turned to look at Reiner, who looked at her warmly as he held their daughter. “I love you,” 

Bertha smiled. “I love you too,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to work tomorrow, so it'll probably be a few days before I post the next bit.  
I appreciate your patience!


	11. Risky Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching the titans start to walk into the walls drove his heart into overdrive.  
And for some reason, some reason that he really wasn’t sure of, it made him unbelievably horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, I felt like some of my other fills were too wordy, so this one is mostly porn.

This was so fucked up. So, so _so_ fucked up it was unbelievable. If Annie knew what was happening she’d have a damn conniption. They had made their way in through a broken window, slipping into an abandoned home. 

Bertholdt grabbed the back of Reiner’s head and pushed it back down, the feeling of that warm mouth around him driving him mad. “Fuck yes, Reiner,” Bertholdt gritted his teeth. Reiner looked up at him, his brows furrowed. 

People were dying. Tons of them. Including all their friends they had made over the past three years. Lots of them had already died: Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, and Eren Jeager just to name a few. The sounds of carnage filled the air outside; the sound of screams, begs for mercy, and death lingered in the air despite being muffled. The floor vibrated as titan’s footsteps thudded outside. 

God, Reiner’s mouth felt good. Perfect, even. 

Bertholdt grunted and grabbed either side of Reiner’s head, thrusting into his mouth. One of Reiner’s hands stroked Bertholdt’s cock as he sucked, the other resting on the taller man’s leg. “That’s it,” 

Bertholdt had practically tackled Reiner when he saw him after Wall Rose had been breached. Eren had almost seen him, but he managed to slip back in through the hole undetected. The ensuing adrenaline rush as the reality of what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks. Watching the titans start to walk into the walls drove his heart into overdrive. 

And for _some reason,_ some reason that he really wasn’t sure of, it made him unbelievably horny. His heart wouldn’t stop racing. He tried fighting some titans in the meantime, even managed to kill a couple. But he just couldn’t focus fully, and Reiner could tell. When he asked Bertholdt what was wrong, Reiner was pulled into the abandoned room and kissed fiercely, much to the blonde’s confusion. 

Bertholdt leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his own hair as Reiner opened his throat, taking him all the way down to the hilt. The feeling of Reiner moaning against him made him forget all about what they were doing. 

_“What are you doing?!”_ Reiner had said when Bertholdt kissed him. 

_“I can’t help it, I can’t focus,” _

_“What do you need to help?”_

_“God, Reiner, I need release, please,”_

Bertholdt looked to the side out the window as he rolled his hips, sliding himself down Reiner’s throat. No titans seemed to be nearby. They’d be fucked if there were. There was blood on a nearby rooftop, and a disembodied arm. Maybe it belonged to someone they knew? 

Reiner kept looking at him, like he was searching for a reaction from Bertholdt. He kept making noises of encouragement as he increased the pace of his thrusts, Reiner popping off for a moment to breath before returning to the task at hand. 

Reiner had always been a hopeless romantic, despite the macho energy he seemed to exude. He liked getting flowers and cuddles. He liked when they were slow and tender, with lots of kisses and ‘I love yous’ and the like. Bertholdt knew there was no way he was particularly excited about or turned on by what he was doing right now. 

But for some reason the danger turned Bertholdt on even more. He didn’t even normally get off on danger, stopping sex with Reiner when he got afraid someone might catch them. This whole situation was really fucking with him. 

Bertholdt pulled Reiner off his dick and held his face in his hands, looking down seriously at his lover. “Reiner,” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner started, cock still in his hand as he stroked it. “Don’t you need to finish? It’s dangerous here…” Reiner looked down at the ground, and Bertholdt knew what he meant. 

Reiner was scared shitless at the moment. He was good at covering up his fear most of the time, and everyone else would probably think he was fine. But Bertholdt wasn’t everyone else. He had known Reiner since they were kids. And he was terrified. 

“Y-yeah, I do, but…” Bertholdt thrust his hips into Reiner’s hand as he stroked. Reiner watched him intently, licking the underside of Bertholdt’s shaft as he spoke. “I need more, please, Reiner,” Bertholdt whined. 

“More? We don’t have time to go all the way, Bertl,” Reiner said, continuing to suck and focusing on the head. “There are so many of them outside,” 

“Just… just your thighs, please,” Bertholdt asked, a thumb stroking under Reiner’s eye. Reiner sank his mouth down and deepthroated again, moaning around the length and driving Bertholdt mad. 

“…Okay,” Reiner agreed. He popped his mouth off of Bertholdt’s cock, standing up and facing Bertholdt. Bertholdt brought Reiner in for a kiss, their tongues passionately meeting one another while Reiner’s arms pulled Bertholdt into an embrace. 

A blood-curdling scream was suddenly cut off in the distance as they parted, a string of saliva trailing between their mouths. Reiner faced the wall, Bertholdt helping him with the straps of their gear and uniforms. He pulled the pants and underwear down to Reiner’s knees, his own erection already free where Reiner had been sucking him off. 

Bertholdt looked around the room they were in. There were signs it hadn’t been abandoned long ago. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed the oil the family that lived here was going to cook with, spreading it up and down Reiner’s thighs. Reiner squeezed his legs together and Bertholdt slid in between them, a gratified sigh coming from him. 

He leaned forward so his chest was against Reiner’s back as he fucked Reiner’s legs, his head resting comfortably on Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner reached a hand back and dragged it through Bertholdt’s hair. One of Bertholdt’s hands wrapped around and began pumping Reiner’s neglected dick hard and fast. 

“Reiner. It’s all going to be okay,” Bertholdt breathed. “We’re going to go home soon,” A particularly hard thrust made Reiner press his hips back into Bertholdt. “And then we’re going to spend all our time together in Marley,” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner reached one of his hands down, resting it on top of the hand that stroked him. He closed his eyes and ignored the vibrations on the ground from the titans roaming outside. “It’s almost over… we’re almost out of this hell,” 

“I love you, we’re going to get through this,” Bertholdt reassured Reiner as he pecked Reiner’s cheek. “When we get back home we’re going to go do all the things we said we were going to do when we grew up. When we get home I'm going to marry you,” 

More screams from outside erupted, pleas to the mindless titans going unanswered. Both ignored it in favor of their thoughts about their hometown. 

“We’ll even be honorary Marleyans…” Reiner trailed off, moaning as Bertholdt stroked him. “We can go outside Liberio and go do things out there,” He smiled at the images in his mind of him and Bertholdt going and seeing those moving pictures they had outside Liberio. It always seemed like a perfect date. 

“Soon, Reiner…” Bertholdt grabbed Reiner’s hips, pounding hard into them. “Soon…” He felt his stomach tighten before he came, his cum getting on the wall Reiner was leaning against. He continued to stroke Reiner, his hips bucking until he came as well, cum also splattered on the wall. 

How fucked up was that? Getting cum all over the wall of some family’s house. Were they even still alive to go home and get upset about it? 

Both of them worked to quickly put their uniforms back on, helping each other secure their ODM gear. Reiner approached the window and peered out. No titans nearby, but several in the distance to the east. Best they go north, towards the wall. It looked like a lot of soldiers were flying that way anyways. Bertholdt moved next to him, looking out the window as well. 

“When should we move on?” Bertholdt asked as he watched the soldiers fly. Their numbers had definitely thinned. 

“When the titans start gathering closer to the north side of the wall, I’ll knock it down,” Reiner planned as he assessed the situation. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt stopped leaning out the window, retreating back into the room. “Thank you,” 

“It’s okay, Bertl,” Reiner said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Bertholdt held Reiner’s hand in his own. “I love you. Let’s end this mission,” 

“Yes, let’s end it. Let’s go back to Marley,” Bertholdt smiled. It was all going to be fine, they’d put an end to this hell and go home. He just knew it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They lived happily ever after, and Reiner and Bertholdt and Annie all went back to Marley. The end.


	12. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Reiner dreaming about? Why would he think that he’d get left behind? Bertholdt pressed another kiss to Reiner’s cheek, Reiner’s face easing slightly

Almost every single cadet wound up on punishment for some reason or another, the punishment typically involving being forced to run or push themselves to the limit physically due to some sort of infraction they had committed. 

Sasha was famously the first one, getting put on punishment the first day due to her behavior during Shadis’s initial encounter with the cadets; she had to run until the sun went down, which wound up being over six hours and resulted in her missing out on food. Jean and Eren wound up on punishment for getting into a fight and not realizing Shadis was standing behind them. 

Such was the case for one Reiner Braun, who the cadets watched as he was forced to run until he couldn’t run anymore while carrying three soldier’s worth of supplies. Bertholdt stood with his arms crossed and a nervous expression as Reiner continued to run laps around the training grounds. Armin held his own arms. 

“This is all my fault, and Reiner’s the one being punished for it,” Armin mused, feeling guilty. Bertholdt hummed in acknowledgement as Reiner crossed into his field of vision again, starting another lap. His speed had definitely decreased. He had been running for hours, and had missed dinner. Other cadets were truly impressed with Reiner’s stamina, admitting they would have collapsed long ago. 

“Reiner shouldn’t have taken your pack,” Bertholdt replied, Armin looking down in response. “He knew what could happen and helped anyways,” 

“Why would he help me? Why wouldn’t he just let me fail?” Armin’s hands balled up into fists. “Aren’t I just dragging him down? Am I cut out to be a soldier?” 

Bertholdt’s eyes narrowed at the comments Armin directed towards himself. 

_“Braun! Do you even want to be a warrior!?” The soldier screamed at Reiner as he fell in the slick mud, Marcel overtaking him in the foot race. Bertholdt watched as Reiner picked himself up and continued running while caked in mud. He was still doing far better than most of the others trying, but he clearly wasn’t at the top in the footrace. “You aren’t cut out to be a warrior! Give up!”_

“I think… he sees a little bit of himself in you,” Bertholdt told Armin, Armin looking at him in surprise. 

“Really? You think so?” Armin stared at his comrade as he ran. Shadis had told Reiner if he was going to carry his own supplies and Armin’s supplies, he could carry more. He took Mikasa’s supplies and loaded Reiner down before ordering him to run. “How could Reiner be like me at all?” 

“He’s grown… a lot,” That sad boy that Bertholdt befriended would still show himself from time to time in private, but Reiner had grown tremendously. He tried acting like Marcel, but he really grew into his own personality. He was never Marcel, just Reiner. “Don’t sell yourself short, you’re already doing well,” 

Armin thought that was for him. He meant it for Reiner. 

  


Bertholdt stayed outside and waited until Reiner finally collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. He couldn’t help but run to Reiner, his chest heaving as his eyes were tightly closed. Bertholdt loosened the supply packs, pulling them off of Reiner and setting them off to the side. Reiner wiped at his brow. 

“Shadis really let you have it,” Bertholdt mused. He opened Reiner’s supply pack and pulled out his rations. Everyone else got to eat theirs during training, but Reiner had been on punishment. Reiner laid on the ground and didn’t acknowledge Bertholdt, not out of frustration but simply out of exhaustion. Bertholdt sat cross-legged on the ground and took the decanter of water he had been saving for this moment, pressing the water to Reiner’s mouth. 

Reiner drank eagerly, relishing the relief of the water down his dry throat. “Thanks…” 

“Of course you’d get put on punishment before our off day. I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow,” Bertholdt moved Reiner’s tired body, bringing the blonde closer against him. Reiner opened his eyes to see Bertholdt holding a cracker to his mouth. He opened up and let Bertholdt feed him. 

“Aren’t you going to get mad?” Reiner asked quietly before Bertholdt pressed the decanter to his lips again. 

“No. I know it was dumb. But it’s natural for us to want to help one another,” He set the decanter off to the side. “You did what you thought was right,” 

“It’s just… hard watching someone struggle like that,” Bertholdt bit his lip at the memories of Reiner struggling so much. He didn’t have anyone to help him, and it wasn’t like he ever helped Reiner out. Instead Reiner kept pushing himself harder and harder every day. His dedication and level head are what got him the armor in the end. Not any perceived intervention on Marcel’s part. 

“I know. Let’s get you to sleep, Reiner,” Bertholdt stood and helped Reiner up, the two of them taking the supply packs back before heading to the bunkhouse. Reiner would just wind up on punishment again if they left the supplies outside in the open. The last thing he needed was punishment two days in a row. That time Thomas did… Reiner didn’t need that kind of torment. 

Bertholdt led Reiner to their bunk, helping hold him up as Reiner walked alongside him. Some pitying cadets watched as they came in quietly, most keeping to themselves. Reiner saw Armin looking at him and smiled weakly, Armin frowning sadly and looking away. They climbed up to their bed, Reiner immediately collapsing and settling in. Bertholdt tucked him in gently, getting cozy underneath his own covers as he prepared for another day. 

  


Bertholdt’s eyes cracked open, his head feeling groggy. Was it morning? No… it was way too dark for it to be morning yet. Besides, Reiner was always up first. 

Oh, wait. Reiner had punishment. He’d be out like a rock while his body recovered. But nobody else was awake either. Didn’t Reiner usually shoot the shit with Marco sometimes? But Marco was asleep too. 

Stretching his legs out, Bertholdt groaned slightly and watched Reiner breathe steadily, his mouth hanging open ever so slightly. He snored, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Bertholdt smiled and snuggled up closer to Reiner, laying his head on Reiner’s chest. 

They didn’t get as much time alone as they would like. Sometimes when they’d meet with Annie at night they would let her go on back and they'd have sex, but that was rare. Going to the lake was rare, too. Usually they’d do it right where they lay in the dead of night, hushed and quiet and always on edge, panicking every time it sounded like someone was getting up. 

“Hnng… Bertl, don’t leave…” Reiner’s face set into a sad expression. Bertholdt frowned at Reiner, pressing a feather-light kiss to his jaw, running a hand on his chest. 

“I’m here, Reiner,” What was Reiner dreaming about? Why would he think that he’d get left behind? Bertholdt pressed another kiss to Reiner’s cheek, Reiner’s face easing slightly. “I’ll always be here,” 

Bertholdt ran his hands along Reiner’s body absentmindedly. His eyes flew open and he looked down as he rubbed toward Reiner’s legs, feeling the bulge in his pajama bottoms. He looked to Reiner’s face. Still out like a light. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt whispered so quietly he barely heard himself. He slipped his hand into Reiner’s pants, gripping his cock and stroking softly. Reiner’s eyebrows twitched, but he didn’t give any other indication he was anything but dead to the world. “I’ll always take care of you,” 

Bertholdt didn’t want to wake Reiner up. He needed rest badly after that punishment. He watched Reiner carefully, stopping when it seemed like he felt disturbed. “Bertholdt, I’m sorry…” His heart hurt at whatever Reiner was feeling. 

He pressed a kiss to Reiner’s temple as he stroked. Reiner’s hips bucked ever so slightly into Bertholdt’s hand, Bertholdt stopping dead in his tracks before he resumed. He slipped his other hand into his own pants, stroking himself in time with the strokes to Reiner’s cock. “Reiner, I’m here,” Bertholdt breathed as he shifted, laying on his side. “It’s okay,” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner mumbled, his hand moving above his head, Bertholdt watching carefully. Reiner shifted in his sleep, turning onto his side. Bertholdt let go, Reiner’s back to his chest. He scooted closer, spooning the blonde man next to him. “Love you…” 

His erection ached in his pants as Reiner shifted in his sleep, pressing back against Bertholdt’s dick. Bertholdt’s mouth hung open slightly as he thrust his hips against Reiner’s sleeping form. He thrust again, his erection brushing against Reiner’s ass. Bertholdt reached back around and caressed Reiner’s erection, carefully watching Reiner for signs he might stir. 

“Ah, Reiner,” Bertholdt moaned softly to himself as he humped Reiner’s backside. The pants they wore were loose, helping him with his movements. He definitely wanted more; he wanted to feel Reiner underneath him, hear Reiner begging for more. But for now, this would have to do. He buried his nose in Reiner’s hair; it smelled like sweat, Bertholdt noticed. “You’re amazing,” 

Reiner didn’t respond, his breathing still steady and a soft snore coming from his throat. Bertholdt thrusted more powerfully, the pressure from Reiner’s ass on his dick making him dizzy. He increased the pace of his strokes on Reiner’s cock, still monitoring Reiner’s movements. 

Bertholdt froze when Reiner’s breathing hitched and his hips thrust as he came, cum getting on his stomach and on Bertholdt’s hand. After he finished coming, Bertholdt wiped the cum off on his stomach. They’d need to bathe in the morning anyways, better on his skin than on his pants. He continued thrusting his hips. “Oh, Reiner,” 

“Hmm…” Reiner mumbled, nuzzling into his blanket. Bertholdt bit his lip as he felt his orgasm approaching. He held onto Reiner’s hip as he came, thrusting a few more times. His cum felt sticky inside his loose-fitting boxers, Bertholdt feeling dirty all of a sudden. He couldn’t change now, not while all the other cadets might wake up and ask what he’s doing. “Bertl, stay…” 

Bertholdt kissed Reiner’s temple, a smile crossing his face as he slept. “Always,” 

He didn’t bother to stop spooning Reiner, instead pulling his pillow and blanket closer. 

  


Reiner opened his eyes to see Bertholdt laying on his side, watching him. “Mornin’…” Reiner got out, his legs so sore from his punishment yesterday that he felt he could hardly move. His back hurt a little too, from carrying that load of supplies the whole time. 

“Good morning, love,” Bertholdt said, not holding back his affections when the rest of the cadets had already left to spend their free day out and about. “Did you sleep well?” 

“I had a nightmare… but it got better,” Reiner turned onto his side, facing Bertholdt. “I thought… you and the other warriors left me to a titan, you thought I was useless,” Reiner closed his eyes sadly as he remembered. “But then you came and saved me, and kept telling me you were here,” 

Bertholdt ran his hand along the side of Reiner’s arm. “I’ll always be here for you, Reiner,” 

Reiner shifted and noticed the dried cum in his treasure trail, his face turning red. “I think I might’ve had a better dream last night, though…” 

A chuckle from Bertholdt made Reiner’s blush deepen. “It’s okay… me too,” He scratched behind his ear as Reiner laughed. “Let’s go clean ourselves up,” 

“That sounds nice,” Reiner agreed, Bertholdt helping him down. 

He needed more nights with pleasant dreams by Bertholdt’s side in this cruel world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired from working all the damn time, I just want to write my smut in peace.  
As always, feel free to leave a comment, reach out to me, or whatever.


	13. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porco would explode if he knew Bertholdt _and_ Reiner fucked her. But at the same time, they weren’t exclusive, and how many women had he fucked without her knowing, thinking it was okay? If it was okay for him, it was okay for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... really got away from me. I didn't mean for it to get so long. Oh well.  
I ship Porco/Pieck so hard, it's probably my number two SnK ship tbh.
> 
> AU where Reiner and Bertholdt both returned from Paradis

Reiner and Bertholdt stood atop the balcony with Zeke watching the warrior cadets train, Magath monitoring the cadet’s performance below and taking notes. Reiner took a long drag out of his cigarette as he leaned over the railing. The wind blew suddenly, Reiner extinguishing his cigarette and disposing of it while Bertholdt followed suit, tossing his own. They picked up that habit pretty quickly after returning to Marley, both of them needing the stress relief it gave them. Zeke seemed awfully preoccupied lately, barely acknowledging the warrior cadets save for Colt. What was he so worried about? 

He hadn’t been the one who had practically be crucified following the return from Paradis. Reiner tried to take all responsibility but they were both punished severely, Reiner’s insistence falling on deaf ears and Bertholdt’s constant defense of Reiner not helping the blonde’s case. 

They had to level an entire country that Marley later annexed before they were respected again. Reiner was even Vice-Commander. Reiner being second-in-command didn’t help their station with Galliard, but Pieck welcomed them back with open arms at least. 

“Hey, where are Galliard and Pieck?” Reiner asked after a moment, turning to Bertholdt. He thought for a moment, thinking back on his morning. 

“I think I saw them arguing whenever I was coming in today. She looked really mad, but he didn’t,” Pieck was scary when she got angry, but it almost never happened. Whatever happened with Galliard must have really upset her, but he didn’t seem to think it was a big deal. “You might’ve missed them since you got here a bit earlier than I did,” 

“Probably. Gabi wanted to get here early today,” Reiner yawned and ran his fingers through his hair. It had gotten longer since they returned, and Bertholdt loved threading his fingers through it. “Do you want to do anything after we’re dismissed today?” 

“We could go eat somewhere? Or go see a play or orchestra,” Bertholdt thought out loud. He and Reiner hadn’t gone out to eat in a bit. Maybe they could go somewhere nice, and eat somewhere nice. A date might be just what they needed. 

“Maybe. I’ll need to take Gabi home at least,” 

Pieck arrived on the roof, her expression more tired looking than usual. She carried herself on her crutches; they had all arrived from being deployed about two weeks ago, but she had stayed in her titan for two months. Learning to walk again was absolutely exhausting. 

Bertholdt would never forget Reiner’s shout in alarm when Pieck inadvertently scared him crawling around on the floor while he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Hello, Pieck,” Reiner said, Bertholdt nodding at her as she sat down on one of the chairs by a small table on the balcony. Reiner and Bertholdt both moved to sit down with her, Zeke looking up from the documents he had been reading before going back to his work, whatever it was. Reiner got out a cigarette, handing one to Bertholdt and taking one for himself before holding one out to Pieck. 

“Want one?” 

“Thanks,” Pieck took the offered cigarette, Reiner lighting a match before handing them to Bertholdt, then Pieck. Bertholdt leaned back slightly in his chair, the front legs lifting off the ground and the chair instead supported by his long legs. “I need to relax,” 

“Are you alright?” Bertholdt watched Pieck as she took a drag from her cigarette. Her eyes looked tired, her cheeks just barely flushed. “Have you been crying?” 

“It’s nothing. Just Porco’s stupid ass,” She definitely sounded sad as she spoke. Bertholdt put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, Reiner frowning at her. 

“Do I need to kick his ass again?” Bertholdt asked, only half-joking. When they got back, Porco mercilessly tore into Reiner for the failed Paradis operation, and constantly blamed Reiner for Marcel’s death. 

It wore down on Reiner and made his depressive episode following their return that much worse, Porco lashing out at Bertholdt every time he tried to defend Reiner. 

Reiner refused to even try to fight back, himself believing everything Porco threw at him. Bertholdt had lowly threatened Porco one night to lay off Reiner. 

_“He can fight me himself, stop defending him!” Porco barked as Reiner held his face in his hands, tears flowing silently. Porco brought up Marcel again and kept going on and on about how his blood was on Reiner’s hands, he never should have been the armor, he was the reason the mission failed, Annie’s fate was on him._

_“I’m not defending him because he’s innocent and blameless. I’m defending him because you’re being cruel and hurting my boyfriend talking about things you know nothing about. Say one more thing, I dare you,” Bertholdt growled as he balled up his fists. _

_“Even you know if they picked me Marcel would be alive, he-” Bertholdt quickly punched Porco in the face, a tooth knocked out and clattering on the floor._

_“Bertholdt, don’t—” Reiner started, Bertholdt looking at him and Reiner stopping as Porco took a swing, connecting with Bertholdt’s chest. Bertholdt fell backwards slightly but caught himself. “Porco, stop—”_

_The flurry of fists and punches happened so fast Reiner couldn’t stop it, watching as the two wailed on one another. There was a lot of resentment there anyways; Bertholdt never even tried to defend Marcel, and acted like his death wasn't Reiner’s fault, Porco thought. Porco would never just stop ripping into Reiner over shit he knew nothing about, Bertholdt thought. _

_Bertholdt stood over Porco’s form in the end, blood pouring out his mouth and two teeth missing. They’d be back in an hour. Porco lay on the floor, his nose broken and two teeth missing as well. It was easy to take the pain of a fight like that when your limbs had been cut off by an anti-titan sword, after all._

“I… don’t think he needs to have you fight him again, Bertl,” Pieck said, tapping her cigarette over the ashtray. “I’m just thinking I should stop seeing him is all,” 

“Did he do something?” Reiner asked gently. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” 

“It’s fine. I caught him fucking another girl last night. I left, but he tried talking to me this morning,” Pieck leaned back in her chair as she smoked her cigarette. “He said we never had a talk about being exclusive, and that we weren’t officially dating so he thought it was okay,” 

“…I’m sorry, Pieck,” Reiner said, Pieck nodding in response. How would he feel if Bertholdt betrayed him like that? He’d be devastated. But Pieck wasn’t as tender-hearted as him, he supposed. She never was. She was obviously hurt, her eyes tired. But she wasn’t falling apart. 

“It’s fine. We never did have an exclusivity talk. I thought we were, but he didn’t,” Pieck put the butt of her cigarette in the ashtray, Reiner and Bertholdt following suit. “I guess if he decides he wants to be exclusive I can move past this. If not, I’m done,” 

“Do you need some company tonight? Reiner and I were trying to make plans but hadn’t had anything yet,” Bertholdt glanced at Reiner when he spoke, Reiner looking at him to the side and nodding slightly. “We were going to eat, but not much else unless you had something in mind,” 

“That would be nice,” Pieck smiled at them before propping herself back up onto her crutch, walking to the balcony and watching the warrior candidates. “I can meet you after we’re dismissed and I get out of this uniform,” 

“That’s fine, I need to take Gabi home anyways,” Reiner added as he joined her. “She’s doing good today,” 

Pieck watched the candidates carefully. It was less who _would_ get a titan and more who _wouldn’t_. Udo was struggling. So was Falco. 

  


“I’ll pay,” Reiner said as they finished their meal. It had been nice, they hadn’t had seafood in a while despite living right next to the damn ocean. Pieck wiped at her mouth with her napkin, Bertholdt finishing off his water as Reiner pulled out his wallet. Bertholdt and Reiner usually took turns paying, but they weren’t going to make Pieck pay for them today. 

They hadn’t seen Porco when they were dismissed. He must’ve been off doing something else. Pieck didn’t seem to mind, she wasn’t particularly keen on seeing him at the moment anyways. 

_“I know I need to talk to him, but not right now,”_ She had said during their dinner. And they both got it, so they weren’t going to intrude. 

The three of them filed out, heading to take Pieck back to her house. They arrived after some time, Pieck’s walking not the fastest because of her crutches. 

“Come on in, dad isn’t home. He had to go to the hospital outside the internment zone for now,” That’s why she became a warrior, after all. To get him the care he needed. The care in the internment zone just wouldn’t save him, in the end. 

Pieck poured them some wine she had, a nice red that she enjoyed. Bertholdt enjoyed the complex flavor of the wine; Reiner didn’t care for it but drank it anyways, himself preferring sweeter wine. 

“I don’t know what to do about Porco,” Pieck admitted. “I don’t know how to have that conversation,” 

“Pieck. You deserve to be happy. We’re only going to be around for four more years, after all,” Reiner said, taking another drink of his wine. 

“I personally think Galliard is an asshole,” Bertholdt commented, Reiner looking at him in surprise. “But I know that asshole cares about you,” 

“I don’t know what he saw in her that he didn’t see in me,” Pieck fretted, Reiner and Bertholdt both frowning at her. 

“You’re a beautiful and smart woman, Pieck. More dependable than anyone we know, too,” Bertholdt told her. “I can’t speak for what Galliard was thinking, but don’t sell yourself short,” 

“I just don’t feel very wanted, after what happened. If we weren’t exclusive I’m sure this wasn’t the first time either,” 

Bertholdt turned to look at Reiner, his eyes moving between him and Pieck. Reiner frowned for a moment, Bertholdt raising his eyebrows and nodding at Pieck. Reiner’s own brows rose in understanding, a blush going across his face before he swallowed and nodded back at Bertholdt. Pieck seemed unaware of their wordless conversation as she poured herself more wine. 

Pieck looked up at Reiner as a hand put itself on her own and rubbed a thumb on the back of her palm. 

“If you and Galliard aren’t exclusive, do you want us to stay the night?” Bertholdt propositioned, Pieck turning and looking at him quickly in surprise. 

“What…?” Pieck asked, not sure if the wine was making her hear things. 

Reiner held her hand in his own, stroking it. “Do you want us to spend the night with you, Pieck?” She flushed when what they were suggesting sank in. She knew they both liked girls and guys, but they _were_ exclusive with one another. The thought of either one of them ever coming onto her never crossed her mind, and now they both were? 

She bit her lip and thought about it. Porco would explode if he knew Bertholdt _and_ Reiner fucked her. But at the same time, they _weren’t_ exclusive, not the way Bertholdt and Reiner were, and how many women had he fucked without her knowing, thinking it was okay? If it was okay for him, it was okay for her. 

And Bertholdt and Reiner _were_ plenty handsome and caring. 

“…Yes,” Reiner leaned forward and brushed his lips against Pieck’s as Bertholdt stood, rubbing her shoulders while standing behind her. His fingers were skilled in their task; he had rubbed Reiner’s back and shoulders countless times while they were in that island hell. She moaned as Reiner deepened their kiss, his tongue probing into her mouth. 

Reiner pulled away from her and stood, Pieck standing as well and feeling Bertholdt’s hands turn her to face him. He pulled her in for a kiss, him a little more dominant than Reiner was with his. She felt Reiner hug her from behind before he moved his hands to grab at her breasts through her shirt. 

“Do you have condoms?” Bertholdt mumbled when their lips parted, Pieck opening her eyes. 

“Yeah, a few, in my room,” God forbid Galliard ever get her pregnant. A baby would be two or three when she succumbed to the end of her term, and only about eight or nine at the end of his. 

“Good,” Reiner purred into her ear before biting it, sending shivers down her spine. Reiner wrapped his arms around her body as he pushed inside her mouth again, moving one arm down and picking her up off the ground. Bertholdt opened the door to her room, Reiner carrying her in and putting her down on her bed. 

Pieck grinned as Bertholdt and Reiner both stood before her, taking off their coats and belts. They both noticed her eyes darting back and forth between them, tossing their shirts onto the floor before sitting back down on the bed. 

Bertholdt kissed her hard while Reiner helped pull her jacket off, tossing it onto the floor. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down, moving to suck her skin at the base of her neck. 

Pieck would have a hickey on her neck, and _goddamn_ Reiner hoped Galliard would see it. He licked along her neck, taking out her hair tie and letting her ponytail fall. Bertholdt moved his hands to caress her breasts, still not letting go of her mouth. 

They parted eventually, Pieck removing her shirt and bra and throwing it onto the floor. Reiner and Bertholdt slid out of their pants, leaving themselves in their underwear as they kissed one another passionately, their hands roaming over each other’s familiar bodies. Pieck couldn’t help but want to lick her lips at the sight of their bulges through their underwear. 

“Hey, guys?” Reiner and Bertholdt broke apart at her voice, looking at her. She had stripped down to her underwear only, sitting on her knees on the floor. “Come here,” 

“Hehe, sorry,” Bertholdt said, not meaning to get carried away with Reiner. They both stood in front of her, dropping their underwear. Pieck moaned to herself at the sight of both their cocks; Bertholdt was a little longer, Reiner a little thicker. She took both of them, one in each hand, and began stroking both of them. 

“Wow, you’re both big…” Pieck said as she stroked them both, looking back and forth between Bertholdt and Reiner, their eyes half-lidded as she stroked them. They threaded their fingers together as she stroked, and Pieck couldn’t help but find the gesture sweet. 

A knocking sound in the distance interrupted them, Pieck looking at the two of them when they looked unsure. “Let it be, they’ll come back later if it’s important,” With that, she took Bertholdt’s cock into her mouth, sucking it and coating it in saliva. He moaned at the feeling, Pieck noticing Reiner’s cock twitched in her hand at the sound his boyfriend made. The knocking continued. 

Pieck turned her attention to Reiner, taking him into her mouth and stroking Bertholdt’s saliva-covered cock once more. Reiner buried a hand in her hair, pushing her head down the length of his cock. She licked the underside of him as she sucked, Reiner gasping and making hushed noises as she worked. 

“God damn it,” Bertholdt grumbled as he pulled his underwear back up and threw on his undershirt, the knocking not stopping at the door. Pieck took Reiner’s dick out of her mouth as he turned towards the door. 

“Unless it’s the hospital, tell whoever it is I’m busy and it can wait until tomorrow,” Pieck took Reiner back into her mouth and sucked hard, swirling her tongue around the head and tasting his precum. 

Bertholdt made his way to the door quickly, opening it to find Galliard standing there with flowers. “Bertholdt? What the fuck are you doing here?” His eyes scanned Bertholdt’s form, his face forming a scowl. “Why are you in your underwear?” 

“Pieck is busy right now, you need to leave,” Bertholdt said, cracking the door and locking the chain lock so he could let go. Porco pushed against the door, unable to open it. 

“What the fuck are you doing with her?” Porco growled, his expression one of sheer anger. 

“Oh, _Reiner!_” Pieck’s voice sounded from her room, Bertholdt’s expression not changing at all. 

“Really? Reiner too?!” Porco pushed against the door again, unwilling to bust it down and damage her trust in him any more than it already was. “You don’t love her like I do,” 

“You’re right, I don’t love her the same way,” Bertholdt mused, looking at the flowers in his hand and a note that said ‘Sorry’ on it tucked inside. “But it’s not like you two are exclusive, so why does it matter?” 

Porco deflated the moment the words came out of Bertholdt’s mouth. He grit his teeth and looked to the ground. “I…” 

“Porco. Pieck doesn’t want to see you right now. Leave,” Bertholdt repeated, Porco looking forlorn as he uncharacteristically turned away. Bertholdt closed the door and turned to return to the bedroom, greeted by the sight of Reiner eating Pieck out, one of her hands holding one of this and the other on his head. 

“My turn,” Bertholdt said as he kneeled beside Reiner, him backing away and letting Bertholdt lick her. Pieck put her hand on top of Bertholdt’s head, petting him as he ate her out. Reiner rummaged around in the nightstand, pulling out two condoms and some lubricant. Bertholdt kissed Pieck’s vulva before pulling away, looking to Reiner and taking the condom in his hand. 

“You guys really are amazing,” Pieck thought out loud as they each put their condoms on, Reiner and Bertholdt sharing a kiss with one another before they both got onto the bed. Reiner laid down on the bed, pulling Pieck on top of him so they were face-to-face, Bertholdt kneeling behind her. 

Reiner smirked as Pieck moaned into the air, Bertholdt sliding a lube-coated finger inside her asshole. She held onto Reiner’s shoulders as Bertholdt fingered her, sliding in two fingers, then three. Bertholdt almost sounded like he was humming a little while working her. Did he do that with Reiner too? 

“Ready?” Reiner asked her, Bertholdt’s hands rubbing the skin on her hips. 

“Yes,” Pieck’s eyes screwed shut as Reiner lowered her onto his cock, him kissing her cheek as he buried himself to the hilt. “Yesss…” Pieck mumbled, feeling Bertholdt’s grip on her hips tighten as Reiner pulled out and thrust back inside of her, a grunt coming from the man underneath her. “Yes, Reiner,” 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Bertholdt said, his hands on her cheeks as his thumb shallowly thrust inside her. Pieck panted into the air as Reiner fucked her, his hands wrapping around her back. Bertholdt moaned at the sight before him, drinking in the sounds of Reiner moaning as he fucked her. “That’s so hot…” 

“Bertl, put it in,” Pieck breathed, Reiner stopping his thrusts and letting her rest on him as Bertholdt positioned himself. She bit her lip as Bertholdt pushed inside, much more slowly and carefully than Reiner had. Once he was all the way inside, he pulled out, rolling his hips slowly. 

“God, Pieck, you’re tight,” Bertholdt moaned as he slid back inside, Pieck’s mouth hanging open when Reiner also pulled out of her and thrust again. Reiner and Bertholdt seemed to be looking at one another, Pieck noticed, trying to set a rhythm together. She let herself relax, Reiner’s hands on her hips and one of Bertholdt’s holding the back of her neck, the other holding Reiner’s hand. The two eventually set a pace with one another, both of them pushing in and out of her at the same time. “Like that, Pieck?” 

“God, Bertl, yes,” Pieck moaned, Reiner moving the hand Bertholdt wasn’t holding and burying it into her hair, pushing her head down so he could kiss her. His tongue was far less gentle than it was before, immediately asserting dominance over her while he thrust harder. She broke the kiss, a string of saliva going between their mouths. He moved to bite her neck, sucking hard when he did. “Reineerrrr,” 

“Oh, _fuck,_” Reiner buried his face into the crook of Pieck’s shoulder as he came, his last thrusts much harder as his arms wrapped around her backside tightly. He relaxed as he rode out his orgasm, him pulling his face out and looking at Pieck, a soft smile on his face as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. “You’re great, Pieck,” Reiner breathed, kissing her cheek softly. 

“You too,” She responded, closing her eyes and relaxing contentedly as Bertholdt continued pounding away into her. Reiner slipped a hand down and rubbed at her clitoris in the meantime, Pieck whining at the sensation. “God, Reiner! Bertllll,” 

Pieck ground her hips against Reiner’s crotch as she came, Bertholdt moaning at the feeling of her body tightening around him. He grunted and came as well, Reiner watching the two fucking on top of him with an alluring expression on his face. Bertholdt pulled out of her carefully, Pieck rolling off of Reiner and lying next to him while Bertholdt sat on his knees. Both men took the condoms off, mindlessly tossing them into the small trash bin by Pieck’s nightstand. 

“Wow, that was amazing,” Pieck watched as Reiner tried to scoot closer to her, making room for Bertholdt to lay down next to him. The bed definitely wasn’t made for three people. “I love you two. Maybe not like you love each other, but,” 

“We know what your mean,” Reiner said, exhaustion creeping into his voice. 

“We love you too, Pieck,” Bertholdt added, himself also sounding beat. 

Sleep didn’t sound too bad. It was tight and cramped, but they pulled the covers up, all of them cuddled together. 

  


All three of them filed into headquarters the next day, stopping by Reiner’s home to get Gabi on the way and listening to her story about her and Falco. 

Porco was standing outside headquarters in his uniform, the flowers he had last night in his hands as he saw them approach. He frowned at the sight of Reiner and Bertholdt with her, but his expression changed to one of remorse as his sight went to Pieck. 

“Reiner. Bertholdt. Go on without me,” Pieck said, both of them nodding and going on. “Porco,” 

“Pieck, I… I’m sorry,” Porco handed the flowers to Pieck. Beautiful pink and purple blooms, with a note tucked into them. “I was stupid, I was selfish, last night I wanted to kill Reiner and Bertholdt,” 

“Why?” Pieck crossed her arms, waiting for his answer. 

“Because they were with you, and you…” Porco swallowed, moisture prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I hurt you, bad. I understand why what I was doing hurt so much when it was turned on me,” 

“I’m glad you understand why I felt the way I felt,” Pieck sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Porco. I only have four years left. I don’t have time for games like this,” 

“God, Pieck, I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you,” Porco brought a hand to his face, wiping at his eyes. “I want to be with you, only you,” 

Pieck sighed. “It’ll take time for me to trust you again,” 

“I don’t care, I’ll prove it. I’ll drop arguing with Bertholdt and Reiner. God, I’d let them take my jaws away if it would take back how much I hurt you,” 

Porco opened his eyes when he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

“Porco. Let’s try all this again,” 

He nodded vigorously, tears flowing in rivers down his face. 

Bertholdt and Reiner watched from the window. “Do you think he learned his lesson?” Reiner asked. 

“Yeah… I think so,” Bertholdt watched the two, Porco pulling Pieck into a tight bear hug, hip shoulders heaving. 

"I'm glad. Everyone deserves happiness... even if they are assholes," Reiner chuckled to himself. Bertholdt laughed with him, the two of them waiting up for Pieck and Porco to join them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC don't even care anymore, I need sleep. I'm almost halfway done with this behemoth.


	14. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held the small guide in his hand, Bertholdt studying it as well as they stared at the bush before them, the berries looking plump and ripe and delicious. They actually looked like their favorite berries from back home, tart and juicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually read a sex pollen fic in my life, hope I did the trope/kink justice. Even just a little lol

Reiner grunted as he walked, adjusting the backpack he wore with all his supplies that he would need for the training exercise in teamwork. It was a fascinating miracle, really. All cadets were randomly assigned their partners for the exercise, and Reiner just so happened to get paired with Bertholdt. They were to survive in the forest for a few days together, because as soldiers they never knew if they would be unable to return to base and have ample supplies handy to survive in the wilderness. 

He held the small guide in his hand, Bertholdt studying it as well as they stared at the bush before them, the berries looking plump and ripe and delicious. They actually looked like their favorite berries from back home, tart and juicy. 

“Do you think these are the same as the ones back home?” Reiner pondered as he flipped through the pages of his small field guide, looking for this specific plant. They wouldn’t dream of just eating something they found no matter how much it looked like the fresh treats in Marley. 

“I hope so, I want one so bad,” Bertholdt said as he read along in the guide with Reiner, looking for the picture matching the plant before them. “Too bad we don’t have any strawberries to go with them…” 

“I know, that sounds delicious,” Oh, wait. The plant on this page looks like the one that they were looking at, they both noticed, Reiner holding the field guide open and comparing the fruit before him to the one in the field guide. 

_Tart Temptation is the common name for this rare plant, primarily found close to the walls of Wall Maria but rarely also found within Wall Rose; this plant has never been recorded to be found inside Wall Sina._

“Oh, that makes sense,” Reiner thought out loud as he read. “Don’t they die at higher elevations? The land here goes up when you go towards the center,” 

“I think that’s right,” Bertholdt added, licking his lips at all the berries on the plant. It looked like it hadn’t ever been disturbed, not even by an animal. They were tired of field rations. Sweets and savory snacks… Bertholdt would do just about anything for one. 

_This plant is safe to eat,_

“Oh, it’s edible, Bertholdt!” Reiner said, putting the guide down. “They look exactly like the ones back home, I think they’re probably the same thing,” He plucked a berry off the plant, examining it between his fingers. It was so plump and red, if anything slightly smaller than the ones back home. 

“What a weird name for it. But… there are a lot of things with weird names here,” Bertholdt said, rolling a berry between his fingers as well. Both of them reached for the plant, taking several berries and immediately eating them. Reiner and Bertholdt both moaned in satisfaction at the delicious tart flavor, familiar and reminding them so much of home. They both couldn’t help but be a little gluttonous every now and then; treats were so rare, and they just found a whole bush practically undisturbed. 

“Mmm… so good,” Reiner said as he swallowed a mouthful of the berries, Bertholdt still chewing but his eyes closed as he savored the sour flavor he didn’t realize he missed so much. “Reminds me of home…” 

It didn’t take long for them to strip the bush completely, both of them satisfied by the time they finished the last few berries. They couldn’t help but suck on their fingers after the fact, lapping up all of the juice from the plant that may have been left on their fingers. Reiner and Bertholdt both sat on the ground, leaning their backs against a nearby tree. They held their hands together in silence, listening to the sounds of the birds singing their songs. 

They rested for a few minutes, their legs not tired but wanting a break anyways after a long while of walking. 

Reiner’s brow twitched as he started to feel… warm. At first it was only in his stomach, eventually spreading up his chest and down his legs. He used his finger to pull up and down on his uniform in an attempt to fan himself slightly. He heard Bertholdt exhale, the other waving his hand back and forth to fan himself. “It got really hot pretty quickly,” Reiner observed, Bertholdt exhaling and nodding in agreement. 

“I know, I’m burning up,” Bertholdt said, sagging more against the tree as he continued fanning himself. Reiner took off the green cape, Bertholdt following suit but not feeling much relief. “You’re feeling this too, right?” Bertholdt asked. 

“Yeah…” Reiner frowned, his eyes snapping open when he felt his cock twitch in his pants, finding himself feeling… aroused. His face flushed as he felt himself start to harden. Bertholdt smelled _really_ good. “Bertholdt…?” 

“Yeah?” There was hesitation in the response, Reiner noticed. 

“Do you feel funny?” Bertholdt looked _really really_ good. His black hair looked so soft, his skin perfect. 

“Yeah…” Bertholdt turned to look at Reiner, his expression longing and his eyes holding a fire within them. “What was the name of those berries again…?” Bertholdt asked, his face falling into a frown, his dick straining against his pants. 

“Uh… let me check…” 

_This plant is safe to eat, however caution must be taken. This plant is known far more for its aphrodisiac properties; overconsumption of the plant’s fruit can result in uncontrollable increases in libido. For this reason, it is wise to avoid using it in recipes or eating too much of it should a plant be found._

Bertholdt and Reiner looked to one another as they read the description. They cleaned off the whole damn bush. Their faces were already burning and red, their bodies demanding relief from the feelings bubbling within their stomachs. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt started to speak, his eyes going half-lidded as he scooted closer to Reiner. “We shouldn’t have done that,” 

“No… that was a bad idea,” Reiner pulled Bertholdt to straddle his lap as he spoke, pressing his nose against the crook of Bertholdt’s neck and breathing deeply. He smelled sweaty and so alluring. “Bertholdt. I gotta fuck you, please,” 

“I need to fuck you, though,” Bertholdt said, becoming painfully aware of the erection straining against his pants. He moved to undo the belt he was wearing, unzipping his pants and feeling slight relief at the loss of some pressure against him. Reiner’s hands moved to knead his ass in his hands, giving them a smack and Bertholdt moaning in response. 

“Let’s just do each other then,” Reiner immediately tossed off his cadet corps jacket, haphazardly landing off to the side and Bertholdt following suit before they discarded their shirts as well. Bertholdt ran his hands along Reiner’s core, feeling those strong muscles underneath his fingertips. 

Reiner pulled Bertholdt down, laying on the ground beneath him and adjusting so Bertholdt was laying on top of him. He slapped Bertholdt’s ass again, their lips meeting messily as they both moaned loudly into the other’s mouth. Bertholdt could feel Reiner grinding his crotch against him, himself deciding to snake an arm down to palm Reiner through his pants. 

They broke their kiss, Bertholdt getting off Reiner and both of them immediately moving to discard their pants and underwear. Bertholdt reached over to grab at Reiner’s dick, stroking excitedly. Reiner did the same, sucked at Bertholdt’s skin, biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Their lips met again, saliva smearing on their faces as they roughly made out. Bertholdt thrust his hips, Reiner moving his mouth to suck hard on his collarbone. 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner panted after he sucked what would become a hickey into Bertholdt’s neck. “Can I fuck you?” 

“God, yes, please,” Bertholdt said, desperate for release as his body reacted to the berries he and Reiner oh-so-foolishly ate. “I’m gonna fuck you too,” 

“Good,” Reiner mumbled as he impatiently grabbed at his supply pack, grabbing the cooking oil they had been provided. They didn’t need to cook, their rations would be fine. Besides, Bertholdt had some rationed to him too. What mattered now was pounding Bertholdt against that tree, _now._ Reiner stood up, pulling Bertholdt up with him and turning him around, Bertholdt holding onto the tree’s trunk as he stuck out his ass. 

“Yes, Reiner, that’s right,” Bertholdt breathed as those familiar digits plunged inside him, Reiner’s fingers rough and so good. Reiner slid his finger in and out, adding another and licking his lips at the sight. Bertholdt ground down onto his fingers as he moaned into the air, not giving a fuck if _anyone_ might be somewhere nearby. “God, just put it in, Reiner,” Bertholdt complained, his cock aching and desperate to be touched. 

“Heh, you want me that bad?” Reiner teased, smearing some of the cooking oil along his cock and pushing the head against Bertholdt’s asshole. “Here you go,” 

Bertholdt groaned into the air at the feeling of Reiner sliding inside him, his hands firmly gripping Bertholdt’s hips. “Mmm, yeah… more…” Reiner thrust in slowly at first, moving his hand to stroke Bertholdt’s cock as he thrust into that tight heat. 

“Fuck,” Reiner got out, increasing the pace of his thrusts and gripping the dick in his hand more tightly. “Fuck, fuck, Bertl,” 

Bertholdt’s mouth hung open, drool coming out the side, as he lost himself in that pleasant pressure coming from behind him, in the warm hand jerking him off. “Yes… yes… keep it up,” He leaned his head forward, his forehead coming against the bark of the tree. The sounds of nature fell away, leaving the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and their moans replacing the bird’s songs. 

“You like that?” Reiner asked, smacking Bertholdt’s ass. 

“Reiner!” Bertholdt called out, his orgasm washing over him and his cum spurting against the tree. He felt Reiner continue to thrust inside of him, biting his lip in ecstasy and listening to those intoxicating sounds falling from Reiner’s lips. “Come inside me,” 

Reiner came at the order, thrusting in powerfully and emptying himself inside of Bertholdt. A little bit of cum dribbled out when he withdrew his cock, Reiner admiring the view before a wicked grin crossed his features, Bertholdt looking at him over his shoulder. “My turn,” 

Bertholdt nodded and arose, the two of them switching places so that Reiner leaned against the tree, and Bertholdt stood behind him. He picked up the oil Reiner had set down, slicking his own erection and coating his fingers, toying with Reiner’s asshole. “Ready for more?” 

Normally they didn’t want to keep doing it after they came, finding themselves satisfied and usually too tired to want to go on. Those feelings were nonexistent now, Bertholdt relishing the feeling of Reiner grinding himself eagerly onto his fingers. 

Bertholdt pushed inside Reiner, moving his hands to hold the nape of Reiner’s neck as he began fucking Reiner roughly, pounding into the blonde without abandon. “Bertl, fuck me,” Reiner begged, desperate for more, for another orgasm or two or however many Bertholdt would give him. 

“Goddamn, you feel tighter than usual…” Bertholdt breathed as he thrust, making a point to spank Reiner. Reiner grabbed at the tree, holding on for dear life as Bertholdt fucked him hard and fast. “You like when I fuck you?” 

“Yeah, I do… Bertholdt, keep going,” Reiner panted as Bertholdt kept his pace, moving a hand down to pump his own cock. Bertholdt’s hands stayed busy grabbing his neck and spanking his ass, Reiner grinning in satisfaction at all the feelings washing over him. He came against the tree, the cum dripping down the bark. Reiner closed his eyes, his mouth hanging open as Bertholdt showed no sign of easing up. “Bertllll,” 

“Shit, _shit,_” Bertholdt grunted as he felt his second orgasm overtake him, coming inside Reiner. He thrust in and out a few more times for good measure, his brow sweaty as he caught his breath, Reiner leaning against the tree with his ass still in the air. Reiner turned around, his cock still red and erect. 

Those berries were something else, Bertholdt thought, before his thoughts turned back to his cock. 

“Can I fuck you again?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt sighing contentedly at the question. 

  


Bertholdt and Reiner panted as they sat on the ground, having put their shirts and underwear back on at the moment. They kept taking turns fucking one another, orgasm after orgasm leaving them beat. They had to have fucked each other at least five times, it seemed, the lovemaking lasting for hours until they just _couldn’t_ come anymore. Those berries... they were _wild._

“That was fun,” Reiner breathed, his bottom starting to feel a little sore. “Good lesson in teamwork,” Reiner laughed, Bertholdt rolling his eyes before holding Reiner’s hand in his own. 

“Oh, hush,” Bertholdt responded dryly, smiling briefly at Reiner’s joke before it ran away from his face. “It was pretty nice, though,” 

“The berries reminded me of our hometown, but you’re home to me now,” Reiner said as he stroked the back of Bertholdt’s hand with his thumb. “I’ll be okay if we’re together,” 

“Same. Even if we made it back to Liberio it wouldn’t be right without you,” Bertholdt thought about that. Going home without Annie and Reiner. What a horrible fate that would be. “When we get home we can eat some berries and _not_ fuck each other senseless,” 

“I didn’t mind, though,” Reiner said, his voice tired. They needed to set up their tent before they fell asleep under the tree. 

“I didn’t either,” Bertholdt scratched his head. “If we find more… maybe we could save them for later,” 

Reiner smiled at the suggestion. 


	15. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner was probably one of the horniest men in the world, he couldn’t resist sex to unwind after working a long day. All he would have to do is come on to Reiner and he’d be fucking his husband into the mattress in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly straight-up fucking because it's hard to come up with a vague sort-of plot for sex toys.  
<strike>the dildo is the bad dragon mystic</strike>

Bertholdt never noticed how much they really had until he decided it would be wise to organize their “special boxes” after Reiner had difficulty finding a particular toy he wanted one day. He got to leave work early and Reiner had to work late, so he might as well do something in the meantime. 

Why did they have so much? But even thinking that, he couldn’t pick anything out that he’d want to get rid of… 

Well, it was probably mostly Reiner’s doing… though Bertholdt would admit he was just as much a guilty party in it all as Reiner was. The dildos Reiner liked to buy just took up more space than Bertholdt’s goodies. 

They had come such a long way compared to that first awkward time the two of them entered a sex shop; they had both recently turned eighteen, and had just moved to the city to attend college together. Reiner wouldn’t meet the shopkeeper in the eye, Bertholdt blushing as he looked at the wide array of lubes and condoms and dildos; everything, really, not understanding the differences between them all. Nowadays Reiner could walk right in, greet the cashier _by name,_ the cashier responding _by name,_ and would compare dildos like he would fruit at the grocery store. 

He had made a joke one day that out of all his dildos and vibrators, his favorite was the colossus. When Bertholdt asked which one that was Reiner grabbed his crotch and gave it a firm squeeze. He could’ve died if Reiner didn’t want the colossus not an hour later. 

Bertholdt made separate piles on the bed as he organized. Cock rings in one pile; those were mostly his. Dildos in another, next to the vibrators; Reiner bought them, usually, but they both used those. They had a couple of masturbation sleeves, those were fun to use to jerk each other off. Why didn’t they use the bondage stuff more? That day Reiner let himself be blindfolded and cuffed and paddled… Bertholdt still thought about that when he wanted to masturbate. 

His cock started to harden in his pants, Bertholdt finding he was fantasizing more than he was actually working on what he set out to do. Okay… dildos go over here. The fantasy ones and glass ones could go together in this box… the double-ended dildo goes over here… the cock rings could go in this other smaller box with the spicy dice and bondage stuff… the anal beads would go over here, with the butt plugs… 

After a few minutes the boxes were all organized, as opposed to how they were before with everything tossed in together. How the hell did they wind up with four boxes worth of dildos and vibrators? He had to make special categories for fantasy, realistic, softer versus harder… 

Bertholdt blinked, looking at his phone to check the time. Reiner would probably be home from working late in about a half hour. Reiner was probably one of the horniest men in the world, he couldn’t resist sex to unwind after working a long day. All he would have to do is come on to Reiner and he’d be fucking his husband into the mattress in no time. 

He went back through the boxes and pulled out a few toys that he wanted to have fun with. Spicy dice were always nice. A fantasy dildo would be nice, too. Which cock ring? He picked out a black, textured one. He grabbed a masturbation sleeve and set them all on his nightstand, his cock already erect. He also took the lube out of the drawer of the nightstand, putting it with all the toys. 

Bertholdt reached into his own pants and grabbed his cock, stroking it lightly while he waited for Reiner to get home. Shouldn’t be too long now… He hummed to himself as he stroked. God, he wanted to use the bondage stuff sometime soon. Not today, but soon. His eyes opened halfway when he heard the car pull into the driveway, followed by the sound of footsteps and keys jingling outside the door. 

Bertholdt zipped his pants back up, walking into the living room as Reiner stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes by the door, leaving them on the mat. 

“Hey Bertl, sorry I’m late,” Reiner turned to grin at his husband, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Bertholdt closed his eyes, Reiner’s cologne faded after a long day but still vaguely present on his skin. “I got held up by some shit,” 

“Don’t worry, I just did some cleaning and organizing,” Reiner pulled away at that and looked around the living room. 

“It looks mostly the same in here as when I left,” Reiner observed. Usually when Bertholdt said he was cleaning that also meant rearranging all their knickknacks too. 

“I organized and sorted the boxes under our bed,” Bertholdt responded, Reiner turning around to face him with an amused expression on his face. 

“Really? About time one of us sat down and finally did it,” Reiner laughed at his own statement before he approached Bertholdt. “Next time I’ll be able to find exactly what I need,” 

“I already picked out some things I thought would be fun for next time,” Bertholdt added, his voice holding a bit of playfulness within it. Reiner’s expression grew sultry at the suggestion. 

“And when did you think that would be?” Reiner gasped in surprise as Bertholdt moved to scoop him up princess-style, holding his back and legs in his hands. _Damn_ he forgot how strong Bertholdt was sometimes. He wasn’t exactly the lightest guy in the world, built as he was. 

“How about now?” Bertholdt said, pecking Reiner on the cheek as he held him. Reiner loved picking Bertholdt up like this and carrying him around playfully. It was fun. A fire danced behind Reiner’s eyes at Bertholdt’s words as he was carried into their bedroom and dropped onto the bed, Bertholdt immediately tossing off his shirt. 

“Damn, you’re ready to go,” Reiner observed as he started working to take his own shirt off, undoing his black belt when he was done. 

“I’ve been ready to go for about thirty minutes… hehe,” Bertholdt admitted. Reiner turned and saw the toys on the nightstand on Bertholdt’s side of the bed, studying what was there. He unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor, Reiner noticing the bulge in Bertholdt’s underwear as he sat down on the bed. 

“Wish I didn’t get held up, we could’ve already been going at it then,” Reiner thought absentmindedly as he pulled off his bottoms and socks, leaving himself nude as he leaned back against the headboard of their bed. Bertholdt leaned forward and nipped at his ear, breathing hotly into it. 

“Well, you’re here now…” Bertholdt moved to kiss Reiner’s neck, Reiner gasping in response as goosebumps raised down his side. He kept his touch barely-there as he ran his fingertips up and down Reiner’s torso. He gripped Reiner’s erection and stroked it a couple of times, teasing him, before he pulled his hand away. 

Bertholdt reached over to grab the spicy dice, taking out the piece that directed them on where to fuck. He didn’t really want to do it anywhere else… he just cleaned the damn place, he wasn’t about to be wiping up cum off anything tonight. “Do you want to go first? Or me?” 

“I’ll go ahead,” Reiner said, taking them in his hand and pressing a kiss to Bertholdt’s mouth before he rolled them. “Nibble ears,” 

Reiner moved and pulled Bertholdt close to him, moving his head to take one of Bertholdt’s ears in his mouth, nibbling on it gently. Bertholdt moaned quietly at the sensation, Reiner’s breath hot against his skin as he breathed. He squeezed his eyes tight when Reiner eased up with his teeth to run his tongue along the shell of his ear, moving and repeating with his other ear. Bertholdt gasped when Reiner bit down harder on the other ear before he went to nipping and licking at it. 

Bertholdt’s face was red by the time Reiner let go. “I love when you do that,” Bertholdt laughed as he rolled the dice. “Oh, kiss bellybutton,” Bertholdt moved so that Reiner’s arm rested on his back, bringing his mouth to kiss Reiner’s bellybutton. He gave it a chaste peck before moving to peck his torso in another spot, and another, running a hand along his stomach. Bertholdt glanced to Reiner before moving to kiss a nipple, taking it into his mouth and suckling. Reiner’s eyes burned with lust as he ran his hand through Bertholdt’s hair. 

“Okay, let me see those,” Reiner grabbed at the dice when Bertholdt pulled away. “Caress penis,” Reiner chuckled at the dice, turning to look at his husband. “Guess you better get rid of those,” Bertholdt looked down at the simple blue briefs he wore before peeling them off, tossing them onto the floor. Reiner reached over and started to stroke Bertholdt’s cock before he stopped the hand fondling him. 

“Hey, could you use that?” Bertholdt asked sheepishly, Reiner looking over to the end table, smirking at Bertholdt. 

“Of course,” Reiner moved to grab for the masturbation sleeve, grabbing the lube as well. He moved so that Bertholdt was sitting on his thigh while he sat with his back to the headboard, slicking Bertholdt’s erection with the lube. He slid the sleeve down Bertholdt’s erection, Bertholdt moaning loudly into the room. Reiner watched Bertholdt’s dick as he pumped his hand up and down, squeezing occasionally. Did Bertl pick this because he wanted it used on him or did he want to be the one doing the stroking? 

Reiner watched as the head of Bertholdt’s cock would come out the end of the sleeve as he stroked, nice and red. He wanted to suck on it and taste the precum that dripped out. He wanted to do a lot of things with Bertholdt’s cock, though, so nothing new there. One of Bertholdt’s hands moved up, tugging at blonde hair as he bucked his hips. Reiner pulled the sleeve off after a minute, Bertholdt looking at Reiner like he was betrayed. 

“Hey, I don’t want you to come yet,” Reiner said, Bertholdt sighing in defeat. Reiner kissed Bertholdt on the cheek, then on the lips. “I love you,” 

“Love you too… even if you won’t let me come,” Bertholdt joked at Reiner as he took the dice and rolled them again. “Fuck ass,” Reiner stared at the dice. 

“Well, well, look at that…” Reiner turned onto his belly, leaning his head down on a pillow as Bertholdt admired his firm ass. It was nice and round, not flat at all. He grabbed the cock ring off the end table, putting it on around his balls and the base of his penis. Reiner watched hungrily as Bertholdt put it on, then put lube on his fingers to prepare him. He closed his eyes at the familiar sensation of Bertholdt’s long fingers preparing him, burying his face into the pillow. “Don’t come too quick, Bertl… I see that other toy on the nightstand,” 

“Gotcha,” Bertholdt spread open his legs, positioning himself so his knees were on either side of Reiner’s hips as he pushed the head of his cock against Reiner’s entrance. He kept his cock steady with his hand as he slid it inside, moving himself so his chest was flush against Reiner’s back once he was inside. His hands moved so that they held Reiner’s face, both thumbs stroking at his cheeks as he started to thrust. “Fuck, Reiner,” 

“Bertl,” Reiner breathed as Bertholdt took him from behind, Bertholdt rubbing his cheekbones. He bit the pillow beneath him, Bertholdt putting more force behind his thrusts and bouncing on top of him. He loved when Bertholdt decided to wear cock rings, which was a lot. He felt so much harder every time, and he lasted so much longer. Any extra second of Bertholdt fucking him was worth it. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_” 

“That’s it, Reiner,” Bertholdt said as he moved his arms to rest on the bed by Reiner’s shoulders, breathing into the blonde man’s ear. “You’re so tight, no matter how much I fuck you,” 

“God, Bertl, don’t tease me right now,” Reiner whined. Bertholdt picked up the pace of his thrusts, Reiner moaning without abandon. Bertholdt leaned down to take an ear into his mouth, biting down on it and not letting go as he fucked Reiner’s warm body. Reiner was intoxicating, and so handsome. And he was all his. “Bertholdt, more,” 

“You want more?” Bertholdt put much more force behind his thrusts at the cost of speed, fucking Reiner powerfully and pulling passionate sounds from Reiner’s throat. “Oh, fuck, mmm…” 

“Bertl, I want the dildo, too,” Bertholdt slowed down his thrusts, still rolling his hips into Reiner’s delicious core. God, he could stay in bed and fuck him all night. Reiner sat up, getting onto his hands and knees as opposed to laying on his belly, Bertholdt reaching over and grabbing the dildo off the table. It wasn’t a huge one, but it was nice. It was a unicorn horn, one of Reiner’s favorites because he liked the texture. Bertholdt liked it okay, but he got more from fucking Reiner with it than using it on himself. 

Bertholdt got on his knees behind Reiner, soaking the dildo in lube and reapplying some to his own dick as well. Reiner mewled when Bertholdt slid himself back inside, thrusting slowly. He held the base of the dildo in his hand, very carefully sliding it inside as well. Reiner’s mouth fell open, his groan low as he brought a hand to his mouth, his body being pushed to its limit. Bertholdt kept the dildo still, pulling out his cock and sliding back in slowly, giving Reiner time to adjust. “Are you okay, dear?” 

“Yeah… just need a sec to get used to it,” Reiner ground down onto both Bertholdt and the toy, biting his lip as the burn of being stretched turned into something more pleasant. “That’s better… keep going,” 

“Oh, Reiner,” Bertholdt thrust his hips slowly, picking up a steady rhythm as he pulled the dildo in and out as well. “You’re amazing,” 

“Mmm… thanks,” The hand not fucking him with the dildo moved the hold onto Reiner’s hip, gripping it tightly. Bertholdt bit his lip, the tightness so much more so now that the dildo was stuffed inside Reiner as well. He panted as he thrust, already close to the edge from Reiner jerking him off before. He would’ve come already if he hadn’t put on the cock ring. 

“I’m going to come soon, Reiner,” Bertholdt closed his eyes and kept pounding into his husband, losing himself in the feeling. He moaned loudly into the room as he came, pulling out once he was finished coming inside. Reiner turned to look behind him, watching Bertholdt’s face as he came. He felt proud that he made Bertholdt come undone like that. “Don’t worry, I got you,” 

Bertholdt thrust the dildo harder into Reiner after he pulled out, moving a hand to stroke his erection as well. Reiner’s voice filled the room, music to Bertholdt’s ears. “Bertholdt!” Reiner moaned as he came, Bertholdt burying the dildo inside him in time with the thrusts into his hand. Reiner came all over his hand, Bertholdt making a point to bring it to his face and lick it off whenever Reiner turned to look at him. 

The two of them laid next to one another, Reiner’s head resting on Bertholdt’s chest. The toys were all put at the foot of the bed; they would need to clean them all before putting them back in their proper places. 

“Why’d you pick those ones? Just curious is all,” Reiner asked as he played with Bertholdt’s hair mindlessly. It was so soft, he just loved petting it and running his hands through it. 

“They just seemed nice. No real reason. I’d like to get the bondage stuff out again sometime, but I wasn’t feeling it today,” Reiner hummed in acknowledgement. 

“You know me, I’m always ready to have a good time with the colossus,” Reiner joked, Bertholdt’s face going red in embarrassment that his fucking dick had a name. 

“You’re so lucky I love you to death,” Bertholdt sputtered in response, Reiner giving him that toothy grin that made his heart melt. 

“I love you too, Bertl,” Reiner moved a hand down to fondle Bertholdt’s softened cock. “And I love you, colossus,” 

“Reiner, I swear to god—” Whatever he was about to say died on his lips as Reiner pressed a sweet kiss to them, affection practically radiating from the blonde. 

“I’m lucky you love me,” Reiner laughed. 


	16. Micro/Macro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a conceptual level, it was completely fucked that he thought the armored titan was hot.  
On a personal level, though, something about the armored titan got Bertholdt so fucking hot under the collar it was unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I knew I'd be doing micro/macro for kinktober, I would've just held off on posting Aegis, which truthfully I do like more. If you want more armored titan/bertholdt, check it out after you finish this fill!

On a conceptual level, it was completely fucked that he thought the armored titan was hot. Titans were vicious, bloodthirsty monsters that only the race of Eldian devils could turn into, horrendous and evidence that Eldians needed to be interred, oppressed, and monitored. The nine titans were only a little better, more intelligent but still housing Eldians on the inside. Titans were ugly and horrible and served no real purpose except as war machines. 

On a personal level, though, something about the armored titan got Bertholdt so fucking hot under the collar it was unbelievable. Surely it was at least partially because Reiner was the one inside of it, the titan vaguely inheriting his appearance with its nose and hair. In fact, that was probably most of what it was. Bertholdt felt nothing like that when they observed the previous inheritors of the titans utilizing them in war. And for the most part, especially in the case of the beast and armored titans, their appearance stayed _mostly_ the same. 

He didn’t even feel anything like that for a long time after Reiner inherited it, either. They were only kids, after all. But as they got older, he couldn’t help but feel his face burn and his mind start to wander whenever he laid eyes on the armored. He had definitely masturbated to the armored before, and Reiner was aware of it. Reiner had admitted he never thought that way about Bertholdt’s titan, but he wasn’t going to judge at all for that. His titan looked horrendous. 

One day he even talked Reiner into letting him fool around with the armored titan, Reiner agreeing to the idea with little resistance. They had to go somewhere absolutely totally secluded to avoid being seen or causing a panic that the armored was inside the walls, but it was worth it. 

It was just a shame the armored couldn’t fuck him. And not just because titans had no genitals. Everything about him was too big; even his massive pinky finger would kill him if they even thought about trying something. But that mouth… dear god, that mouth. He could live without the armored titan fucking him, anyways. Reiner could do that whenever he needed. 

“Almost there…” Bertholdt said as he and Reiner made their way deeper into the forest, further than anyone ever actually went. There was no reason to go too deep inside; any game would be found long before the point they were at. Unless you wanted to make absolutely sure you wouldn’t be seen by anyone, that is. After a few more minutes the two of them came to the small clearing they always used when they wanted Reiner to turn into the armored titan. “Thanks for doing this for me again, Reiner,” 

“It’s fine, Bertl,” Reiner said as he pulled out his knife. Reiner never liked biting his hand to turn. Bertholdt did it, and in an absolute pinch he would too, but here it would be easier to just slice a cut into his hand. “I can’t feel it, but I still get to watch and listen. It’s a good show,” 

“This doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it?” Reiner raised an eyebrow at Bertholdt. 

“No, it’s fine. I imagined once what it’d be like if you got jaws, hehe,” Reiner flushed and scratched at his nose. “I’d do the same thing if you inherited a more… suitable titan. Hey, go stand behind that tree over there so I don’t knock you over when I transform,” 

“Will do,” Bertholdt obeyed, going to stand behind the tree. They could control the force of their transformations to an extent, himself being able to make it a massive explosive blast at worst. But even if Reiner tried his very hardest to contain it, standing directly next to him would still cause him to have to move. Bertholdt watched as Reiner looked at the blade for a moment before sliding it along his palm, the familiar crack following and steam everywhere. After a moment those glowing white eyes pierced through the steam, Bertholdt watching them as they turned in his direction. 

The armored titan moved, reaching its hand forward to grab and pick up Bertholdt, bringing him up to its face. Reiner held its palm open, Bertholdt turning to sit in it, his legs going down the titan’s wrist. He reached out his arms, rubbing along the armored’s nose. “Hehe, you’re beautiful,” Bertholdt closed his eyes and hugged against the nose. Reiner didn’t seem to care anymore for his own titan than Bertholdt did for the colossal. Maybe it was easier to love another than it was your own. 

Bertholdt made a point to take off his shirt, the armored collecting his clothes as Bertholdt peeled them off and setting them down on the ground until he was completely nude. He couldn’t even tell what Reiner was feeling, but he knew Reiner. He was probably suspended there in the titan’s nape with a grin on his face. Bertholdt turned around so that his backside faced the armored’s face, his erection against the smooth inside of the large hand. “Can you lick me?” 

The armored titan was incapable of giving an actual verbal response to the request; some titan shifters could speak, but not Reiner. Instead Bertholdt got his response when the titan moved its hand closer to its face, the plates covering its mouth receding and the tongue coming out, Bertholdt biting his lip as he pulled his cheeks apart. A strangled moan escaped his mouth when he felt the firm, hot, wet tongue slide over his ass. “God, again,” Bertholdt moved to wrap his arms around the titan’s middle finger as the tongue slid back and forth over his asshole. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt breathed, the titan taking its other hand to turn him over so his backside rested against its palm. It went back to licking, soaking Bertholdt’s torso and crotch in saliva. His pubic hair was matted to his skin, he was so wet after Reiner licked him. “Hah… god,” 

Reiner moved the armored’s tongue, picking up Bertholdt and turning him so that he was sitting directly on the tongue, both hands directly underneath to catch him if he were to fall off. Tongues were slippery, after all. 

“Yessss…” Bertholdt ground his hips back and forth as he sat on the burning hot tongue, the tongue surprisingly comfortable to sit on. His mouth hung open in a grin, a blush over his face. He wet his hands on the armored’s tongue, moving to stroke his dick in time with his thrusts. Each thrust of his hips made his asshole slide along that warm tongue, pleasure coursing through his veins. “That’s it,” 

“God, I love you,” Bertholdt mumbled, fondling his balls as he used his other hand to stroke. “Oh… whoa!” Bertholdt started to slip off, losing his balance, Reiner immediately catching him and straightening him back out. “Uh… sorry,” Bertholdt laughed nervously. After a moment, Reiner opened the titan’s mouth wider, delicately pushing Bertholdt inside and closing the mouth, Bertholdt inside. 

Bertholdt closed his eyes and hummed when the mouth closed. It was dark inside, but hot and wet. The titan’s tongue moved around inside its mouth, moving Bertholdt with it and soaking him head-to-toe in saliva. Reiner opened his mouth quickly and stopped all movement, giving Bertholdt a chance to breathe deeply a few times. “Fuck… I’m good, Reiner, you can do it again,” Reiner closed his mouth again, sucking this time and Bertholdt moaning loudly as the tongue ran along his erection. 

It was cold when Reiner stuck the titan’s tongue out again, the hands returning to cup underneath and ready to catch Bertholdt at a moment’s notice. Bertholdt laid down on his belly on top of the tongue, one arm hanging off the end while he rested an elbow on the tongue with the other. His legs were spread open, both his thighs against the tongue. Bertholdt grinned in excitement, his heart racing in his chest as he thrust his hips, his cock sliding along the tongue. “Oh my god,” Bertholdt whined at the sensation, drool coming out the side of his mouth as he thrust again and again. “Reinerrrr,” 

Reiner must have noticed the occasional shiver, because he receded the tongue back inside the titan’s mouth, letting the maw hang open as Bertholdt continued fucking the warm and wet muscle. At least now the heat from the titan’s body would keep his whole body warm and shield him from the breeze. 

A surprised yelp sounded from Bertholdt’s mouth when the maw snapped shut, Bertholdt worrying for a split second before Reiner started sucking, the saliva warm as it covered him again. The pleasant pressure of the sucking drove Bertholdt wild, the tongue pressing onto his torso and rubbing him back and forth. He panted heavily, the fresh air a relief whenever Reiner opened up his titan’s mouth again. 

Bertholdt couldn’t help but keep thrusting, staying inside the mouth to keep warm while he fucked the tongue roughly. It was… a little nerve wracking, feeling his legs going down the titan’s throat a little. Surely Reiner would regurgitate him if he accidentally swallowed… but still. “Shit,” Bertholdt ground his teeth as he felt his stomach start to tighten. His thrusts became much more erratic as he felt his orgasm approaching. “Reiner, can you rim me again?” 

Bertholdt grabbed his cock and began stroking it quickly, the tongue moving to rub against his backside again before sliding between his cheeks. “Yes! Like that,” Bertholdt couldn’t contain himself, making much more noise than usual as he thrust his hips, jerking himself off while Reiner’s titan rimmed him. He finally came, his cum quickly washed away by the saliva. “God, Reiner, I’m coming,” The tongue stopped rimming him at the words, Reiner not wanting to inadvertently overstimulate Bertholdt. 

Once he felt Bertholdt’s movements slow, he held out the titan’s hands and let Bertholdt slide out onto them, Bertholdt shivering now that he was soaked and the breeze was blowing on his skin. The armored titan put Bertholdt down on the ground, him leaning against a tree for purchase. Steam began pouring out the titan’s body as Reiner released himself, standing out of the nape. The titan would be gone in a couple of minutes, leaving no evidence they were here. 

Reiner hopped off his titan’s body, looking at it for a moment. Bertholdt thought it was beautiful… but he didn’t like looking at it. It was like looking at himself as a monster. That’s what it was. He cast those thoughts aside as he grabbed a towel they had brought, taking it to Bertholdt to dry himself off. Bertholdt immediately nuzzled into Reiner, his body burning hot from being inside the titan while his was freezing cold from the saliva. “Here, let’s dry you off,” 

“Thanks, Reiner,” Bertholdt took the towel and dried himself off, Reiner going to grab his clothes to get him dressed again. Bertholdt slid his clothes back on, the breeze not bothering him as much once his skin was covered. Reiner snickered when Bertholdt finished drying his hair. 

“Your hair is a wreck,” Bertholdt frowned and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, that’s what happens when a titan sucks on you,” Reiner grinned at him, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the tree. “Hey, do you need me to do anything for you? Did you want to get off while we’re here?” 

Reiner smiled at Bertholdt. So considerate. “No… I’m fine,” He didn’t ever feel like doing much of anything after he got out of his titan. It made him feel… vacant. Even if Bertholdt loved the armored, in the end it made him a monster. He didn’t mind getting Bertholdt off, he enjoyed it and enjoyed making Bertholdt fuck his mouth. But it made him not want to have sex at all. The one-sided arrangement was fine with him. “You make me want to fuck, but my titan doesn’t is all,” 

“That’s fair,” Bertholdt said as he kissed Reiner on the cheek. “I appreciate you doing that for me,” 

“I would do it over and over to see you looking like that more,” Reiner said, Bertholdt blushing in response. “You put on an amazing show there, too bad I can’t see you inside my titan’s mouth,” 

“Let’s get back to the bunkhouse. We have a bit of a walk to get back,” Reiner nodded, both of them picking up their lanterns and igniting them. They slipped their hands together, holding them as they walked back. 

“Reiner?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I know what you think. You aren’t a monster,” Bertholdt said seriously. “Do you think I’m a monster?” 

“Of course not, Bertl, you—” Reiner started, ready to say more before Bertholdt cut him off. 

“So stop thinking it about yourself,” Bertholdt squeezed Reiner’s hand in his own. “I know you’ll never believe me when I say you’re beautiful, even as a titan. But you’re not a monster, or a devil. You’re just Reiner,” 

“…Thank you,” Reiner got out, looking at his feet as he walked. 

Bertholdt definitely wasn’t a monster. If someone as fantastic as Bertholdt could find love in his heart for him… maybe he wasn’t either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Reiner would be deeply insecure about looking at his titan. Just a headcanon of mine.
> 
> Follow me on other social media!  
[tumblr](https://empresscactuar.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/empresscactuar)


	17. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you had a guy refuse to go down on you, Raine?” Raine’s face flushed. She’d never actually had that problem… Bertholdt would go down on her any time, any place.

Raine leaned back into her bunk, studying the book she was reading carefully. It was an anti-titan manual, written all about titans and humanity’s current knowledge on how to counter them effectively. She had to hand it to the people inside the walls… they were smart. Marley and its enemies just kept trying to use brute force to kill titans with bigger and better cannons. Cannons were considered ineffective here, compared to the methods that had been developed. 

There were a couple of other girls there, but not many. Guys already outnumbered girls by quite a bit in the military. Mina was drawing a picture of something into a sketchbook, and Christa was arranging a vase with flowers that she and Ymir had gathered. Ymir was probably tormenting someone at this very moment. 

The door flew open, the three girls in the bunkhouse looking up to see Sasha coming in, a look of obvious frustration on her face. “Oh, Sasha, are you okay?” Christa asked, pushing a beautiful pink wildflower into the side of the arrangement. Raine looked up and raised an eyebrow, folding the corner of the page to save her place. 

“Yes. I mean no. Hey, can I… ask you guys about girl stuff?” Sasha started to fumble over her words as she spoke, a blush crossing her face. 

“Of course, Sasha. Is that fine with you two?” Christa looked to Raine, then to Mina. Both of them looked at the table, Raine putting her book down and Mina setting her sketchbook aside. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Raine asked as she sat up from the bottom bunk she shared with Annie. Where was she, anyways? 

“We can help you with whatever it is,” Mina offered, the four of them all sitting together at the table where Christa was putting together her flower arrangement. “Did something happen to you?” 

Sasha blushed and looked down, refusing to meet the gaze of any of the other girls at the table. “So, you know I’ve been talking to Connie a bit lately…” Why was Sasha so embarrassed? Everyone knew that. 

“Yeah, you guys have been talking to each other for a little bit now haven’t you?” Raine asked, her chin in her hand and her elbow on the table. 

“W-well… I, uh…” Sasha’s face turned completely red before she covered her face with her hands, Mina and Raine exchanging confused glances with one another and Christa’s face full of concern. “I got into an argument with him…” 

“About what? All couple fight from time to time,” Christa said as she pushed a daisy into her flower arrangement. It was really pretty, and smelled nice to boot. 

“Ah… well…” Sasha started fidgeting with her fingers. “He wanted me to give him a blowjob… But after I did it I asked if he would do me… then he looked at me like I was crazy and said no!” 

“Do you? As in have sex?” Mina asked for clarification. 

“No! He probably wanted that… I wanted him to… you know…” 

“Eat you out?” Raine said, her arms crossed and all three of the other girls looking to her at her directness. “Well yeah, why wouldn’t he?” 

“He said it was weird… and gross…” Sasha fidgeted with her fingers more as she stared at the table. “Am I gross…?” 

“Of course you’re not gross, Sasha,” Mina started. “A lot of guys are weird about that… Thomas won’t go down on me either…” Raine raised an eyebrow at that. Really? 

“I don’t really like men that much…” Christa started before she spoke. “But I promise there’s nothing wrong with wanting what you want, Sasha. And you aren’t gross,” 

“I think you need to have a serious talk about why we won’t go down on you,” Raine said, Sasha looking to her. 

“Have you had a guy refuse to go down on you, Raine?” Raine’s face flushed. She’d never actually had that problem… Bertholdt would go down on her any time, any place. He liked eating her out more than he liked getting his dick sucked, it seemed like. He’d done it in the mess hall, by the lake, in the forest where they ODM trained, in his bunkhouse while the guys were out, in hers while the girls were out. If they could get to be alone for a few minutes, they'd done it there. 

It was easy to say ‘just talk about it’ when you’re not the one dealing with the problem. 

“Well... not really. You know me,” Raine hated what she was about to say. “I don’t have time for a guy, I’m training to be a soldier all the time,” She hated pretending like she was single. She and Bertholdt worked to put out this image that he and her were both single best friends. Bertholdt would sit by and let guys say nasty things about what they wanted to do to Raine. She would listen to girls speculate on what her Bertl’s dick looked like and make plans to try and seduce him for a quickie, since he was handsome and single. 

It was better that way. For the mission. She told herself that every time she wanted to scream “I love Bertholdt Hoover!” When they made it back to Marley they’d get married and she would announce it and show him off the way she wanted to. 

“O-oh, right…” Sasha smiled sheepishly at her. “Sorry. I forgot you haven’t seen anyone since you’ve been here,” Raine smiled and waved her hand dismissively. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just talk to him. Tell him why what he said made you feel bad. Guys can be stupid,” Mina chuckled at that, turning to face Sasha again. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Sasha,” Christa added, finishing her arrangement. It was beautiful, Raine thought. “Girls don’t usually have those kinds of reservations,” 

“Not the one you’re seeing, anyways,” Mina added cheekily, Christa looking down and blushing at the comment. 

“Thanks everyone. I feel a bit better now,” Sasha stretched out in the chair she sat in before standing back up. “I think I’ll talk to him after I get some food in me. I’ll be more relaxed then,” 

She bid all three women farewell as she left the bunkhouse, Raine returning to her bed and flipping her book back open. What did these authors have to say about the nape, again? 

  


Annie always rolled her eyes whenever Raine said she was going to have a late-night meeting out by the lake with Bertholdt. And every time, much to Raine’s annoyance, she would say the same thing. “Don’t let him get you pregnant,” 

Almost always followed by something else. That’ll make this mess worse. As if we aren’t dealing with enough already. What will you do with it. What about when we go back. 

As if Raine wasn’t smart enough to take care of herself, and as if Bertholdt were so single-minded on getting laid he would jeopardize everything like that. Annie didn’t give either of them enough credit. 

She and Bertholdt leaned into one another, as they always did every time they came to the lake. His hand held hers, watching the moonlight sparkle along the water. This was their own special place, away from Marley and the cadet corps and the warriors and everything else. 

They didn’t always have sex when they came out, sometimes sitting and cuddling in silence after a long day, not much needing to be said between them. 

“So today Connie came into the bunkhouse and said he had an argument with Sasha,” Bertholdt started, Raine having moved to sit in his lap and his arms wrapped around her. “He was so sure of himself that he was surprised when a few of the guys called him a dumbass,” 

“Was it about the fact that he wouldn’t go down on Sasha?” Raine asked, pretty much knowing the answer before he gave it to her. 

“Yeah! How did you know that?” Bertholdt asked, rocking them both side to side as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Raine’s company. 

“She came into the girl’s bunkhouse earlier and was complaining about it,” Raine added. “Apparently she isn’t the only girl with that problem here, though,” 

“You would think so, based on how some of the guys reacted. Jean called him a selfish dumbass, and Eren asked what his reasoning was, then called him an idiot. Thomas was awfully quiet, though…” 

“Mina said he doesn’t go down on her. That might’ve been why,” Raine leaned back into Bertholdt’s chest, closing her eyes as he buried his nose into her hair. 

“I don’t see why not. It’s fun,” Bertholdt said, pulling his nose away and turning Raine around in his lap to face him. He kissed her nose, looking at her with that dumb smile she loved so much. “Raine?” 

“Hmm?” Bertholdt buried his nose into the crook of her neck, his eyes closed and his breathing steady. 

“Is it a safe day today?” His voice was muffled slightly by Raine’s jacket. Her hands ran up and down along his backside as she held him. 

“Yeah, I have three more safe days left,” Raine monitored her cycle like a goddamned hawk. She always knew, and planned time with Bertholdt accordingly. Not that they couldn’t be intimate, they just had to do things differently. 

“Do you wanna?” Bertholdt asked as he licked Raine’s neck, dragging his tongue up before moving to nibble on her earlobe. Her fingers gripped his backside at the sensation of him assailing her neck. 

“Let’s do it, Bertl,” She saw Bertholdt’s eyes narrow at the confirmation, him immediately grabbing at her chest and fondling her breasts. Raine quickly reached down and took her top off, not really one for wasting time getting undressed when they could do everything without. Bertholdt followed suit, tossing off his jacket and shirt, then pulling her into a passionate kiss as he laid with his back on the ground, her on top of him. 

His hands kneaded at her ass, her grinding her hips on his crotch as he established dominance in their kiss. Bertholdt rolled his hips up when Raine grinded on him, the grass soft and pleasant on his back. His hands reached for her pants, Raine looking down at him hungrily when she broke the kiss. 

“You’re impatient tonight, huh, Bertl?” Bertholdt grinned at her, not sorry at all. 

“Are you complaining?” Raine chuckled and moved to discard her bottoms, sitting naked on top of Bertholdt. “Besides, I wanted to do something fun,” Bertholdt got up from laying down, sitting up and pushing Raine off his lap, adjusting so he way laying on his belly on the ground, Raine sitting in front of him. 

He pulled her legs apart and crawled between them, kissing at her inner thighs. Raine exhaled heavily at the kisses, her clitoris throbbing as she wanted to feel his tongue. As though he knew and wanted to tease her mercilessly, Bertholdt licked at her inner thighs, moving closer to her vulva but not licking it, instead pressing kisses to her. “Bertholdt…” 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Bertholdt mocked her earlier words playfully. 

Raine swallowed and closed her eyes, petting Bertholdt’s hair when he moved to lick her, his tongue flat and his licks broad. Bertholdt let out a satisfied moan as he tasted Raine’s skin, bringing a finger forward to slide inside her. “Mmm… Bertl,” Raine sighed at the sensation. She hoped Sasha and Mina’s men got their shit together. No girl deserved to miss out on this. 

Bertholdt opened his eyes halfway, looking up at Raine face as he licked at her clitoris. His nose was buried in the soft blonde curls on her crotch, Bertholdt adding a second finger and gently rubbing at that spot inside her she always liked. Raine put her hand on Bertholdt’s head, pushing him into her crotch as he moved his fingers, instead pushing his tongue into her vagina before going back up and licking at her clitoris again. “Yummy,” he teased her, pulling away slightly and rubbing at her clitoris with his finger. “I could do this all day,” 

“Hah… Bertl, keep going,” Bertholdt broadly licked at her clitoris and vulva, rubbing inside her carefully and watching her face for her reactions. He sucked very delicately on her clitoris before moving back to his licks, her legs shaking in his hands as she neared the edge. “Ah! God,” Raine groaned, both her hands pushing Bertholdt’s face into her crotch as she came. 

Bertholdt’s face was soaked when he pulled away, licking at his own face as he stood on his knees between her legs, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them down. Raine waited until his pants were all the way off before she leaned forward, stroking his erection in her hand. It was nice, big but not too much so. 

“Here, let me just…” Bertholdt pushed gently on Raine’s shoulders so that she was laying on the grass, him crawling between her legs and positioning his cock, pushing it inside of her slowly. “_Fuck,_ Raine,” 

It was a rare treat for Bertholdt to actually get to fuck her like he liked. She worried so much about getting pregnant and they couldn’t come up here too often, so safe days and days they went to the lake didn’t always match up leading to a lot of time between their lovemaking. They’d had desperate quickies in supply sheds and behind buildings, but it wasn’t the same. “Oh… hehe,” Raine chuckled as she watched him pull out and slide back in, her eyes closing in pleasure. 

Bertholdt leaned down onto her, thrusting inside slowly. He buried his hands into her short hair, the end of his nose touching the end of hers as he stared at her, her eyes still screwed shut. Raine’s mouth fell open when he picked up the pace, the sounds of skin on skin filling the night air. He leaned his head down to kiss and lick at her neck, Raine lifting her legs and wrapping them around Bertholdt’s waist. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the legs on either side of him. “Mmm, yeah… Raine, be careful with that,” Bertholdt said, Raine opening her eyes and looking at him. “I gotta pull out,” 

“I know, just tell me when you’re going to come and I’ll let go,” Raine closed her eyes back and went to running her hands along his backside up to his head, one hand moving to cling desperately to his hair. He kept his pace steady, rutting into her and panting into her ear, moving to nibble on it after a moment. 

“Raine…” Bertholdt whined, her opening her eyes back and looking at him intently. “I’m gonna come…” 

She let go of Bertholdt’s hips, her legs no longer keeping him inside of her. He continued thrusting until he couldn’t take it anymore, pulling out of her and quickly moving his hand down to jerk himself off. He thrust into his own hand as he came, his cum getting onto Raine’s stomach for the most part. A small amount got on her cheek, Raine wiping it up with her finger and licking it off. She made a point while Bertholdt was looking at her to eat some of the cum off her belly, Bertholdt blushing deeply in response. 

Bertholdt sat back on his knees, panting into the air as his cock began to soften. Raine sat up and propped herself up on her knees as well, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck when she parted, embracing him and sighing when his arms wrapped around her as well. 

“I wish we could do that more,” Raine sighed, Bertholdt moving to sit cross-legged and Raine sitting on his thigh. “It’s nice,” 

“I know. I don’t like pretending not to be with you. I want to just tell all the guys you’re mine,” 

“I feel you. Some of the girls have talked about trying to seduce you before. It sucks,” They were never close to what he wanted, but still. It was weird listening to girls discuss how to fuck your boyfriend. Even Annie was sympathetic to that situation, comforting her when she felt really bad. 

They sat in comfortable silence before getting dressed again, holding each other’s hands before they had to go back to the lie they were being forced to live. 

“Do you think me talking to Connie and you talking to Sasha will have made a difference?” Bertholdt pondered. 

As Raine would later hear about in the bunkhouse from Sasha, it did. At least she got what she wanted in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm not too happy with this chapter but you know what, as much as I've already written maybe one not as good as the others is okay.
> 
> Follow me on other social media!  
[tumblr](https://empresscactuar.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/empresscactuar)


	18. Sexting/Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could get some extra studying done later at home after Reiner had his way with him. After a minute, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw the notification on the screen.
> 
> _Reiner: Sent a photo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might read a little funny. I wrote it at 3am because I couldn't sleep thinking about going back to work so

Bertholdt was _this close_ to beating his head against the desk in front of him in boredom. Hypothetically, at least. Desks in college were so goddamned small it probably wasn’t big enough to even hit. He sat in the back of the class, a study-hall day where they were reviewing all the material for the upcoming exam. This class was a cakewalk and he’d aced all the exams up to this point anyways. If attendance didn’t count into his grade he’d have just skipped. 

A vibration in his pocket drew his attention, Bertholdt pulling it out and checking it. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
What time does your class end?  
  
about an hour from now.  
  
did you have another after this one?  
  
no, I'll be headed home after I'm done. It's so boring  
  
I'm dying to get home  
  
anything you want to do tonight?  
  
besides me (Winking Face )  
  


Bertholdt smiled at the text message, glancing around to see what everyone else was doing. The professor was droning on about something he already knew. The students in the front were listening intently. The ones in the back with him were bored. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
besides you?  
  
I'm going to have some fun with you later  
  
you're doing this while I'm in class?  
  
wait aren't you in class too?  
  
no, my class was cancelled, prof got sick. I'm at home  
  
gotta get you warmed up, babe  
  
...so what did you want to do? (Eyes )  
  
I wanna see you sucking my dick  
  
you like when I do that? when I look up at you with it in my mouth?  
  
yeah, especially when you're sloppy and drool on me and look at me with those eyes of yours  
  
or when I put it all the way down my throat? (Face Savouring Delicious Food )  
  


Bertholdt blushed heavily and suddenly felt like everyone was watching him. He looked to his side. Nobody was paying him any mind. The professor was still droning on and on about stuff they covered weeks ago. Blah. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
fuck yeah, babe  
  
I was thinking I'd like to take a ride when I got home later  
  
you've been bottoming lately and I just need to get rammed into the headboard  
  
yeah? I think that can be arranged, you might not be able to sit down after though  
  
you've got me hard in class, damn it  
  


Bertholdt sat his phone down on the tiny desk and listened to the professor talk. At least he was confident he’d do well on the exam next week. He could get some extra studying done later at home after Reiner had his way with him. After a minute, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw the notification on the screen. 

_Reiner: Sent a photo_

He was in the corner desk. He looked all around, his eyes darting to make sure it was safe to open. The picture immediately made Bertholdt’s cock twitch in his pants. Reiner held the phone away with his arm to get a full shot, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone wrapped around his dick. His shirt was pulled up his torso, exposing his belly. He was giving a cocky smile in the picture, one eye winking at him. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
and you've got me hard at home  
  
goddamn you take a good photo  
  
wish I could get one of you (Crying Face )  
  
...I think I might have something better  
  
give me a sec  
  
(Eyes )  
  


Bertholdt didn’t record their fucking much. But Reiner would let him do it sometimes, and it was the hottest thing in the world. Only when they were _fucking,_ though. If Reiner wanted to make love and be more tender and emotional about it phones were off the table. 

He triple, then quadruple checked his phone to make sure it was absolutely silent before he found the video he had. He had given Reiner his phone, asking his boyfriend to record while fucking him from behind. There was even a part where Reiner started spanking him. That was Bertholdt’s favorite part. 

Reiner (Two Hearts )  
  
DAMN I forgot about that  
  
I love the way you begged for more when I pulled your hair  
  
...I think I'm going to leave class early, I already signed in on the sign-in sheet so I'll count as being here  
  
I need it asap, look what you've done to me  
  
sorry not sorry  
  


Bertholdt slipped his stuff into his bookbag, standing silently and a couple of other people in the back looking at him before going back to their own devices. He held his hand on his belly to at least give the illusion of being sick as he went down the stairs towards the door. It seemed to have worked as his professor stopped and looked at him on the way out. 

“Oh, feel better, dear,” She was a saint even if she was teaching a dumb low-level elective she clearly wasn’t excited about either. 

He practically power-walked back to his home, not far off campus at all. It was easier to walk than to try and drive the car he and Reiner shared, anyways. It wasn’t exactly comfortable walking quickly like that with a raging hard-on, but it got easier. Hopefully nobody noticed… 

Bertholdt opened the front door to the home he lived in with Reiner, noticing it was already unlocked. Well, he had told Reiner he was coming home. It wouldn’t make sense for him to lock the door if he knew his boyfriend would be home shortly. Bertholdt closed the door and locked it behind him. 

He knew Reiner. He would already be waiting in the bedroom. 

Bertholdt opened the door to their room, Reiner waiting for him just as expected. He was wearing his white tank top and his black boxers, clearly hiding an erection underneath. Reiner chuckled at him as he came in. 

“Took you long enough,” Reiner said as Bertholdt immediately tossed his sweater onto the floor. 

“You really had to text me in class, didn’t you?” Bertholdt responded dryly, undoing his belt before unzipping his pants and dropping them to the ground. He grabbed his cellphone before climbing onto the bed, putting it on his nightstand. 

Reiner pulled him in for a kiss immediately, wasting no time in sliding his tongue into Bertholdt’s mouth. They couldn’t help but run their hands all along each other’s bodies, Bertholdt stopping at Reiner’s ass to knead it in his hands while Reiner palmed Bertholdt’s erection through his briefs. Bertholdt thrust his hips at Reiner’s hand, wanting more of that sweet pressure against him. 

“Will you suck me?” Reiner whispered into Bertholdt’s ear, Bertholdt nodding and reaching for the waistband of Reiner’s boxers. He pulled them down and grabbed hold of Reiner’s thick cock, stroking it in his hand a couple of times before slipping the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit. 

Reiner’s expression turned cocky, putting his hand on the back of Bertholdt’s head and pushing down. Bertholdt moaned around the length, Reiner stroking his hair before pulling his hand away. Bertholdt looked up after a moment to see Reiner reaching for his cellphone. He continued bobbing his head up and down, Reiner looking down at him. 

“Say cheese, Bertl,” Reiner said, Bertholdt popping his head off and smiling at the camera. Reiner’s cock was against his cheek and his hand making a V-sign. He heard the familiar snapshot sound, immediately working on Reiner’s cock again after the fact. The camera stayed in Reiner’s hand, Bertholdt’s eyes focused on Reiner’s face as he heard the camera snap another picture. “Oh, fuck, Bertl,” Reiner pulled him off, looking at him. “Don’t make me come,” 

“Hehe, sorry, you just taste good,” The cellphone on the nightstand seemed so far away as Bertholdt reached for it, grabbing it and opening the camera. “Reiner, spread your legs for me,” Reiner did as asked, leaning back into the pillows and spreading his legs. He took one hand and wrapped it around his length, sticking his tongue out at the camera. “Perfect,” 

“Here, put that down for a sec,” Reiner asked, Bertholdt doing as directed. “Get on all fours,” Bertholdt complied, getting on his hands and knees and feeling the bed move as Reiner kneeled behind him. He inhaled when he felt Reiner pull his cheeks apart, inhaling even more sharply when he felt that warm tongue lick his hole. 

“Reinerrrrr...” Bertholdt gasped, his hands balling up and grabbing the linens underneath him. Reiner’s hands worked, massaging his thighs as that skilled tongue made him come undone. “Hnng… Reiner…” Bertholdt mumbled when he felt a hand move from massaging his leg to stroking his cock slowly and deliberately. He felt a twinge of disappointment when Reiner pulled away, wiping his own saliva off his face. 

“Stay there, I’m going to go ahead and just…” Bertholdt could hear him lean over and open the drawer on the nightstand, grabbing the lube. He buried his face in the linens, groaning pleasantly when Reiner went to preparing him the way he always did. His fingers were so much rougher than his. Maybe it was the football? He let Reiner toy with his asshole, gripping the sheets in the meantime. “Ready?” 

“Always,” Bertholdt said, biting his lower lip when he felt Reiner push inside him. He felt both of Reiner’s hands move to grab his hips, the other rolling his hips slowly as Bertholdt got used to him. “God, Reiner, I’m not made of glass, you know,” Bertholdt said. “Didn’t I say I wanted you to ram me into the headboard?” 

“Hmm? You want it that bad, huh?” Reiner moved to smack Bertholdt’s ass. “What’s the magic word?” 

Bertholdt grabbed his cellphone and moved to open the camera, turning the camera to face him. He adjusted it to take a selfie, smiling at the camera and Reiner clearly visible behind him. Reiner noticed and smiled at the camera as well as he continually sank himself into Bertholdt. “Reiner,” 

“What’s the magic word, again?” 

“Please, please, goddamn it,” Bertholdt got out, groaning when he felt Reiner start slamming into him as soon as he started to beg. Reiner really could get him wrapped around that damn finger of his. Bertholdt looked back at Reiner with half-lidded eyes, his mouth hanging open. “Here, record me,” He breathed as he handed his phone back. 

“Sure?” Reiner asked, biting back a moan as he opened up the camera to record. 

“Yeah, just get my good side,” Bertholdt joked. “Fuck! God, Reiner, harder…” 

“Hehe, glad I got you saying that,” Reiner mumbled lowly as he recorded his fucking. “Say my name,” Reiner asked, Bertholdt making lots of absolutely delightful noises. 

“Reiner… Reiner!” Bertholdt obeyed, bunching up the sheets and moaning loudly into the air. He panted Reiner’s name over and over, Reiner slapping his ass. He wanted to make it something he’d want to really watch later, clearly. 

“Lay on your back so you’re facing me,” Reiner asked, Bertholdt obliging after Reiner pulled out of him. He wasted no time in sliding back inside, Bertholdt watching Reiner’s face as his boyfriend grinned down at him, the red light on the recording camera a minor distraction at best. Reiner reached down to stroke his dick, Bertholdt gnashing his teeth in response. “My god you’re amazing,” 

“Reiner…!” Bertholdt choked out as he came, his cum spurting onto his own stomach. He panted and looked down at his belly, then to Reiner, who looked like the sight drove him absolutely wild. 

“Oh, god, Bertl,” Reiner moaned, pulling out of him and stroking himself furiously. Bertholdt realized what Reiner was doing immediately before it happened, Reiner coming onto Bertholdt’s stomach. Their cum all bled together, Bertholdt a tiny bit embarrassed to be covered like that. Reiner ended the video recording, handing the phone back to Bertholdt. “Hey, before you move…” 

Reiner grabbed his own phone, opening his own camera to snap a picture of Bertholdt covered in cum. Bertholdt smiled again, this time both his hands making the V-sign. “Do I look good?” Bertholdt asked, Reiner smirking at him once the picture was saved. 

“You look amazing, love,” Reiner said, Bertholdt looking back down at his stomach. “Need help cleaning up? I know that’s a lot…” 

“It’s fine, Reiner, I can just take a shower,” Bertholdt sat up, the cum starting to feel cold on his belly. It was hot in the moment but now being covered in cum just felt weird and unpleasant. 

“I need to get cleaned up, too,” Reiner observed, his form sweaty. “I’m all sweaty,” 

“Come with me,” Bertholdt said, leaning his head against Reiner’s shoulder. “No sexy stuff, but it’s nice when we shower. I like you washing my hair,” 

Reiner laughed, his voice warm and affectionate unlike just a few minutes ago. “I like washing your hair too. It’s nice and soft,” He stood, reaching a hand out to Bertholdt. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” 

“Thanks, dear,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on other social media!  
[tumblr](https://empresscactuar.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/empresscactuar)


	19. Muscle Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a technical level, Bertholdt was actually the better of the two; not by so much so that it was obvious, and not immediately apparent to someone who was just watching them casually. But enough for someone like Annie, who knew them both, to have known that Bertholdt was deliberately doing poorly so he could get manhandled for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the names of the holds, but I watched some videos on leg locks and headlocks before I wrote this...

It wasn’t fair, Bertholdt used to think, that when they started hitting puberty Reiner’s muscles developed in a way that his just _didn’t._ They both did harder work in the fields and helped to uproot trees. But Bertholdt’s body, while he developed an exceptionally toned core and did have muscle, just didn’t bulk up the way that Reiner’s did. And he was jealous, at first, at the attention that Reiner got from others because of it. 

That jealousy faded quickly when he realized that he got that sweet body all to himself. And he couldn’t help but feel smug every time a girl or guy eyed Reiner’s body. One day Reiner beat out every guy in the cadet corps in an arm-wrestling tournament; it took nearly everything in Bertholdt’s power not to get a hard-on watching other people strain again his powerful biceps. And that arm flex Reiner did after he won… Bertholdt could’ve come on the spot. 

There were days that honestly, hand-to-hand combat was damn near an erotic experience, and Reiner being a bastard would milk it for all he could. On a technical level, Bertholdt was actually the better of the two; not by so much so that it was obvious, and not immediately apparent to someone who was just watching them casually. But enough for someone like Annie, who knew them both, to have known that Bertholdt was deliberately doing poorly so he could get manhandled for hours. She looked _pissed_ the first time she realized what they were doing. 

Then she got to get off on manhandling Armin and she would only smile knowingly whenever Reiner would put Bertholdt in a headlock. Funny how trying something changes perspective. 

“Whoa!” Bertholdt breathed in sharply when he felt Reiner’s leg sweep underneath his own, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall. Before he had the chance to drop too far, Reiner’s hand grabbed hold of his forearm, his body moving to keep Bertholdt from thudding against the ground. His balance was firmly in place as he held Bertholdt up, the taller moving his legs to straighten himself out. “Thanks, Reiner,” 

“Don’t mention it,” Reiner said, dusting off his shoulder. Bertholdt rubbed his arm, then absentmindedly fooled around with the mock knife in his hand. Reiner had picked him up so easily, like he was just grabbing a sheet of paper. He must’ve had a blush on his face, or something, because Reiner glanced up at him and grinned. “Hey, Bertl,” 

“Huh?” Bertholdt didn’t even have a chance to react before Reiner knocked him back over, not catching Bertholdt this time and letting him fall to the ground. He grunted as his back hit the ground, Reiner standing over top of him. He was about to get angry with Reiner, he really was, before Reiner grabbed the wooden knife and tossed it aside, pinning Bertholdt down onto the ground. He knew the look in those amber eyes. 

“Gotcha,” Reiner said, the look in his eyes more than alluring. Bertholdt swallowed. All the other guys and girls were doing hand-to-hand nearby as well, some slacking and some working hard. He didn’t even try to resist when Reiner flipped him over onto his stomach, pinning him to the ground with his knee. And it was effortless on Reiner’s part to restrain Bertholdt’s arms behind his back, leaving him at his mercy. 

It really was effortless, Bertholdt making no attempt to resist because he wanted to be pinned down. Reiner almost looked like he was going to frown. “Aww, c’mon, Bertl, it’s not as fun when you don’t try to resist even a little,” 

“Really now?” Bertholdt started to resist against Reiner, but found himself unable to, Reiner easily pushing down on him from the position he was already in. Bertholdt strained for a moment, unable to move his arms and Reiner’s massive body pinning him firmly to the ground. “Reiner… you’ve got me,” 

It was so hot. 

Reiner leaned down so that he could speak lowly. “Did you want to practice more or do you want me to have some fun?” God damn him. His face flushed at the suggestion. The others would never notice and that by itself was exciting… Bertholdt let his head drop to the ground, his forehead against the ground as he felt Reiner tighten the grip he had on his arms. 

“More fun,” he got out, Reiner getting off of him and helping him up off the ground. When Reiner’s technical deficiencies were ignored, his raw physical strength made it easily believable every time he knocked over Bertholdt or pinned him to the ground. And when Reiner got him into a submission hold he just _wouldn’t let go_ because Bertholdt refused to tap out. 

The real shame in all this was that Reiner was wearing that damn Cadet Corps uniform, all of his beautiful body hidden away. Especially those thick thighs and arms. 

The two of them acted like they were training seriously until the mandatory training was over; nearly all the cadets left, preferring to do ODM training or lecture study when it was time for free training. Why do extra hand-to-hand whenever they weren’t even scored on it? Annie turned to look at the two of them staying behind, cocking an eyebrow before smiling to herself and shaking her head. 

Once all the other cadets were gone, Reiner immediately kissed Bertholdt, the taller one returning the favor. Bertholdt broke the kiss and ran his hands up Reiner’s shirt, feeling his abdominal muscles and stopping once he reached his pecs. 

“No fair,” Bertholdt whined, Reiner raising a brow in response. 

“All yours, though,” 

“Hey, can you… uh…” Bertholdt started fidgeting with his fingers, Reiner raising a brow. 

“Yes?” 

“Will you put me in a chokehold?” Reiner laughed briefly at the request, blushing as Bertholdt kept running his hands along his muscles. He didn’t really work especially hard to get them. He did work to maintain his physique, but not to go out of his way to be particularly bulky. The time he saw his dad… it was obvious where he got them from. 

“Just tell me if you want me to let go. Tell me or tap me, please,” Reiner said, Bertholdt nodding in response. 

Bertholdt laid down on the ground, Reiner straddling his chest before leaning and putting his right arm behind his head. Reiner took Bertholdt’s right arm and pulled it up, lowering his own head to pin the arm up. He grabbed his left arm with the one under Bertholdt’s head, pulling him into a chokehold before moving his body off the pinned torso. 

“Reiner… tighter…” Bertholdt got out, Reiner obliging and pulling the chokehold tighter. His cock twitched in his pants as Reiner tightened, his unpinned left arm moving to run along Reiner’s biceps. “So strong,” 

“Want more?” Reiner whispered, Bertholdt doing his best to nod in the position he was in. Reiner immediately broke the hold, letting Bertholdt loose. Bertholdt wasted no time in riding up Reiner’s shirt and feeling up his core, moving to press kisses along Reiner’s belly. He pulled off Reiner’s jacket so that he could feel his arms through the thin fabric of the shirt underneath. “Will you unbutton your pants and pull it out for me?” 

“Y-yeah…” An unorthodox request on the training field, but perfectly normal coming from Reiner. Well, he didn’t usually ask _like that._ But still. 

Reiner grinned at the sight of Bertholdt’s exposed penis before turning his attention back to Bertholdt. “I’m going to put you in a leg lock, okay?” 

Bertholdt nodded and found himself restrained again, quickly. If Reiner were legitimately putting effort into the move, he would be in severe pain and he knew it. He was just so strong, strong enough to break him like a twig. But Reiner didn’t, he caressed him and held him as though he were wrapped in silk. 

“Okay?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt feeling a twinge of embarrassment at the sight of Reiner holding his leg in a hold while his cock stood at full attention. A nod, and Reiner let one of his hands go effectively rendering the hold ineffective but Bertholdt not offering and attempt to break it. 

“Ah!” Bertholdt gasped when he felt Reiner’s hand move to stroke him, his leg that was still in Reiner’s arm twitching. Reiner squeezed his hand tighter as he stroked, keeping an eye out for others who might wander into the training area. “More,” 

“Got it,” Reiner said, stroking with more force and speed. Bertholdt cupped a hand over his mouth, stifling the noises that wanted out so badly. “You aren’t hurting are you?” Reiner asked, concerned about keeping Bertholdt in the leg lock. These techniques weren’t exactly meant to be used while jerking someone off. 

“I’m fine, Reiner,” Bertholdt got out through gritted teeth. “Feels nice,” He thrust his hips into Reiner’s hand, the other increasing his pressure both on his dick and on his leg. 

He was so strong. But so gentle. 

Bertholdt whined when he came, cum covering Reiner’s hand. Reiner loosened his grip, dropping Bertholdt out of the leg lock; Bertholdt breathed and ran his hand along his forehead, noticing some of the cum got in his pubic hair. Reiner made a point of licking it off his hand once he knew Bertholdt was looking at him. 

“I love training with hand-to-hand combat,” Bertholdt laughed, Reiner kissing Bertholdt’s temple. 

“You and me both,” Reiner stood up, Bertholdt accepting the help up and, once again, finding himself in awe at how easy it was for Reiner to lift him up as though it were nothing. 

“Do you want me to help you out, or…” Bertholdt started, Reiner shaking his head in response. 

“Not right now… maybe you could suck me off tonight behind the mess hall?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt smiling softly. 

“I guess I could do that for you,” 

Hand-to-hand combat days really were the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really difficult to write and I'm not too happy with it, honestly. Hard to write for kinks that you're iffy on irl.  
Hope y'all like it anyways!


	20. Bondage/Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I should get you a new collar,”  
“Huh? Why?”  
“The one you’re wearing doesn’t say ‘Property of Bertholdt Hoover’ on it,”

The thing about when they did bondage and domination play was that Bertholdt could really make it obvious that Reiner was _his,_ even if nobody else was around to see it. He couldn’t help but hum happily as he put on the collar around Reiner’s neck, the other grinning like a dork. He seemed to hum happily at the collar, a leash coming off of it and held in Bertholdt’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Bertholdt said, grabbing the black blindfold and putting it over Reiner’s eyes. There’s no resistance coming from the blonde, and he hasn’t even been restrained yet, only blindfolded. Bertholdt moved to cuff Reiner’s hands behind his back; the soft fuzz kept it from hurting, but Bertholdt wouldn’t put them on so tight that they would hurt anyways. “Down,” 

Reiner obliged, moving so that his belly was against the mattress, Bertholdt sitting on his knees behind him. Bertholdt moved to adjust him, propping Reiner’s ass up in the air. It was thrilling, Reiner thought, not able to see anything and being completely at the other’s mercy. “Remember the safe word, love?” 

“Yeah,” Reiner breathed, immediately biting down and groaning when he felt that familiar paddle hit his ass. Bertholdt wasn’t about to flog him and seriously hurt him; they weren’t really into the sadism and masochism side of things. “Hng! Bertl,” 

They had tried once, using a whip that their friend Annie had suggested. Bertholdt had accidentally whipped Reiner much too hard, the safe word filling the room along with tears. For days after every time Bertholdt had seen the bruises and welts he wanted to cry. It took a while for them to ease back into bondage and domination. 

But paddling a blindfolded Reiner, _that_ was nice. Bertholdt smacked his ass over and over, the skin red but not really hurting beyond some light stinging. Reiner made delightfully sinful noises every time it hit his skin, his cock dripping against the bed. His hind legs started to spread, Bertholdt shaking his head in response. 

“Ah ah ah, can’t have that,” Bertholdt mused, Reiner feeling Bertholdt use the soft rope they had bought to tie his ankles together. God it’d be nice to be able to see what sort of expression Bertholdt had on his face. “There we go, but you’ve lost your paddling privileges,” 

“Bertl…” Reiner started to whine, gasping again when he felt the prickles of the pinwheel being rubbed along his thigh. The spikes were sharp, but the pressure on his skin very delicate; Bertholdt had no interest in puncturing Reiner’s skin with the device, fun but requiring a great deal of caution. 

“Is this okay?” Bertholdt asked, moving the pinwheel to go up and down Reiner’s spine, stopping where his hands were cuffed and going back up to between his shoulder blades. “Does it hurt?” 

“We have a safe word, Bertl,” Reiner said bluntly. He desperately wanted to feel Bertholdt stroke him, but asking would be a good way to guarantee that Bertholdt _wouldn’t_ do it. “Just keep going, it tickles,” 

Berthold obliged, running the pinwheel along Reiner’s body and watching him squirm and twitch at the tickling sensation. He put the pinwheel aside after a moment, Reiner unaware and waiting for more. He put both his hands on either side of Reiner’s ass, already spread open and propped in the air. His ankles might be bound, but Reiner was still able to get some distance between his knees. 

“God! Fuck!” Reiner gasped immediately, feeling Bertholdt’s warm and wet tongue on his asshole. He hadn’t even thought to see it coming; if anything he thought after the pinwheel Bertholdt might start smacking him with the crop because he liked the sound it made. There were a couple of broad, flat licks before Bertholdt moved, pressing delicate kisses to his cheeks and fondling his balls. Reiner gritted his teeth and whined, his hands and feet trying to move but restrained by the cuffs and rope. Instead he moved his head, burying his face in the sheets. 

“You’re so cute, looking like this,” Bertholdt remarked before licking at Reiner again, thrusting his tongue inside of him and stroking Reiner’s dick so softly it was more of a ticklish sensation than anything else. Bertholdt stopped rimming and grabbed the leash that had haphazardly been left on the mattress, pulling on it and forcing Reiner’s head up. “I should get you a new collar,” 

“Huh? Why?” 

“The one you’re wearing doesn’t say ‘Property of Bertholdt Hoover’ on it,” Reiner squirmed at both the statement and the feeling of Bertholdt leaning down by his head, breathing hotly into his ear. “You’re mine, after all,” 

“I’m yours,” Reiner said back, Bertholdt ruffling his hair before applying some lube to his fingers, sliding one down inside of Reiner and earning a strangled moan. 

“All mine,” Bertholdt said back, fingering Reiner and getting off on just listening to the sounds coming from underneath him. “My Reiner,” Another finger inside, Reiner’s adorable sounds going straight to his dick. “My sweet Reiner,” 

“Bertl, I want it,” Reiner whined into the bed, his hips thrusting while Bertholdt fingerfucked him. This was too much, he couldn’t even see what Bertholdt was doing and all he knew was he was ready to lose it. 

“Why should I let you have it?” Bertholdt wanting to be facetious and make it seem like he was thinking really hard, but Reiner couldn’t see anything and part of the fun would be lost on him. “Maybe… if you beg me for it,” 

“God, please, Bertholdt, _please?_” Bertholdt moved to rub his erection along Reiner’s ass, not making any move to actually penetrate him. “Please!” 

“Please what, now?” Bertholdt said, obviously feigning ignorance as he rolled his hips, rubbing his dick along Reiner. “I don’t understand what you want, dear,” 

“For god’s sake, just put it in,” Bertholdt smirked and positioned his cock so the head was pressing against Reiner’s asshole, not actually pushing inside. “Stop fucking teasing me, _please, please, please,_” 

“If that’s what you wanted, all you had to do was ask,” Bertholdt said, honey in his voice. Reiner wanted to grit his teeth and get annoyed, but felt the familiar sensation of Bertholdt pushing inside him and instead let out a satisfied moan. “It’s the least I can do for my beautiful Reiner, after all,” 

“Fuck you, Bertholdt,” Reiner groaned out at Bertholdt’s sarcasm, frustrated that he couldn’t move his arms at all and still completely at the other’s mercy. He felt both of Bertholdt’s hands move to hold his hips, the force behind the thrusts increasing and leaving him a mess in the palm of Bertholdt’s hand. 

One of the hands removed itself from his hip, Reiner unsure of what Bertholdt was going to do until he felt the pressure on his neck; Bertholdt pulled on the leash attached to Reiner’s collar, forcing Reiner’s head up. “Is that any way to talk to your Bertl?” Bertholdt asked, tugging on the leash. 

“Ahhh, fuck,” Reiner’s eyes closed tightly as Bertholdt continued pulling at the leash, the collar tight around his neck. Not that it made a difference, but still. “Bertholdt, stop teasing me so much, god damn it,” He wasn’t actually upset. The thing is, Bertholdt would know that too and milk it for all it was fucking worth. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? 

Getting dicked down, hard, wasn’t the best way to keep quiet, Reiner supposed. 

“Come on, say you’re sorry for talking to me like that,” Bertholdt said, knowing it was going to drive Reiner absolutely insane. “I won’t let you come until you do,” 

“I’m sorry,” Reiner breathed out, Bertholdt moving the stroke him again. The metal of the chained leash was cold against his cock, Bertholdt still holding onto it as he fondled Reiner’s dick. 

“Sorry for what?” 

“Talking back,” Reiner gasped when Bertholdt squeezed his dick harder, jerking him off forcefully. 

“Apology accepted,” Bertholdt mewled, stroking Reiner and pounding into him at the same time. Reiner started writhing against the bed, the restraints frustrating him more than ever. He bucked his hips, Bertholdt keeping him steady and propped up. “Come for me, Reiner,” 

“Fuck! Fuck,” Reiner couldn’t take so much stimulation, the metal against his cock squeezed by Bertholdt’s hand and Bertholdt fucking him driving him insane. He came quickly after being ordered to do so, his cum getting over the linens on the bed. Bertholdt would clean it up, surely. 

“That’s it,” Bertholdt said, both his hands back on Reiner’s hips for purchase while he worked to finish himself off. “God, Reiner,” Bertholdt smacked Reiner’s ass when he came, making sure to assert his dominance even at the end. He pulled out after a moment, Reiner making a squeaky sound when he did. “Better get you out of these,” 

“Please,” Reiner said, not begging anymore but ready to be released after having been restrained for so long. Bertholdt took off the blindfold first, Reiner blinking and looking up at him. Bertholdt smiled warmly and Reiner couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed with him for all the teasing. Next came the leg ropes, then finally the handcuffs. Reiner stretched out his muscles, happy to be released. 

“Let me get that really quick,” Bertholdt said, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand and wiping up where Reiner had come on the linens. “Hehe, didn’t really give you a choice but to come there,” 

“You’re such a goddamn tease,” Reiner said, laying down into the pillows. Bertholdt laughed and laid down next to him, Reiner scooting over to nuzzle into Bertholdt’s chest. 

“You know you love it,” Both of Bertholdt’s arms moved to hold Reiner against him, Bertholdt kissing Reiner’s head into his hair. 

They needed to clean up and put all their stuff away. But for now, having Reiner nuzzling against him was enough. To hell with cleaning, snuggles were more important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about 2/3 of the way done with this now! I liked this one, I thought it would be harder than it was to write. I feel like Bertholdt would be a massive tease.  
So day 31, costumes, was actually not on my list but more of a little bonus prompt that I put in when I realized october had 31 days. If anyone wants to send me some suggestions there because I'm not creative just send me a DM on twitter.


	21. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner’s face was flushed, but whether it was because he was masturbating, because he was embarrassed, or because he showered with 10,000 degree water was unclear.

Reiner sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he parked the car in his driveway. His boss, Zeke, really was being an asshole dropping all that extra work in his lap suddenly because _someone,_ or more specifically _two someones_ decided that they were going to “get sick” and need to call into work for two weeks, then post pictures of themselves on twitter. Leaving him with triple workload, because for some reason only Reiner could do their work. 

Maybe Zeke was pissed off about something and taking it out on him. Always a possibility. 

He was going to kill Porco and Pieck when they got back. Pieck had Zeke in the palm of her hand, too, so they wouldn’t even get in trouble. They get to skip off scot-free for an impromptu vacation and he gets to handle his work plus theirs. 

Bertholdt had been understanding about how stressed out he’d been the past few days, and had even taken to cooking dinner for the past few days instead of them alternating like they normally did. He didn’t seem to mind that Reiner had been completely disinterested in sex since his workload increased so damn much, insisting it was only temporary and his feelings weren’t hurt when Reiner didn’t react to his advances. 

Arms crossed against the steering wheel, Reiner sighed and leaned down, resting his forehead against his forearms. The skin tickled when his facial hair scraped against his arm; normally he kept himself more clean-shaven, but he had started growing a beard since he hadn’t felt like shaving. It was going to be nice when he got his workload reduced, that was for sure. 

He opened the door, Bertholdt sitting on the reclining chair they had in the living room and reading a book. Reiner smiled at Bertholdt, the other looking up and frankly looking _so fucking cute_ with those reading glasses he wore when he read at night. Bertholdt smiled at him, putting the bookmark in and crossing the room to Reiner, pecking a chaste kiss into his cheek. 

“Only two more days,” Bertholdt joked, Reiner resting his head against Bertholdt’s shoulder, letting himself be hugged. They had the day Porco and Pieck were coming back to work circled with a red marker on the calendar. “Then you’ll finally get to rest a little more,” 

“Yeah. I’m looking forward to it,” Reiner said, leaning against Bertholdt. The feeling of Bertholdt running his hands along his back was relaxing. 

“I made dinner earlier. It’s beef stew,” Right. He needed to get some food in him. “I’ll eat with you when you’re ready,” 

“That sounds good. I’d like to take a shower first, though,” Reiner stretched out his arms and set his keys down on the table by the door. “I’m just a little stressed is all,” 

“I did some laundry while the food was cooking earlier, your tank top and flannel pants are at the foot of the bed,” Reiner chuckled and pressed a kiss to Bertholdt’s cheek. 

“What would I do without you?” Bertholdt closed his eyes and smiled. 

“Well, you wouldn’t have your stew ready, that’s for sure,” Bertholdt turned and walked back to the recliner, sitting back down and reaching for his book. “If you need anything, just let me know.” He put his glasses back on and opened the book back up. 

He made his way to the bedroom, grabbing the clothes that his husband had left out for him. He’d really need to make all this up to Bertl once he was out of this personal work hell. He made his way to the bathroom, putting his change of clothes down and turning on the water, stripping off his clothes while he gave it a second to warm up. 

The water was burning hot. Perfect. 

Reiner stepped inside, sighing in content. Something about setting his skin on fire made him ease up like almost nothing else would. He’d need to turn it down in a second, not wanting to use all the hot water up. But in those first sweet moments he leaned against the wall of the shower, enjoying the pleasant burn. 

He ran soap along his body, the lather running off his skin and leaving a pleasant, minty scent in its wake. Reiner’s eyes eased open when he bent down and started cleaning his legs and crotch. He finished scrubbing himself down, putting the bath puff back where he kept it next to Bertholdt’s puff. 

The water running along his body was so pleasant, he could feel his headache start to ease even if just a little bit; his muscles relaxed as well. 

Reiner blinked and looked down at his crotch. It had been a minute since he felt any relief, sex had barely crossed his mind since he started all the extra work; the only thing he had done was give Bertholdt a blowjob a few days ago when he felt guilty for neglecting his husband. He wouldn’t even let Bertl return the favor at the time, instead preferring to go to sleep. 

It would have been nice if he _had_ returned the favor, Reiner thought… His hand grabbed at his dick, stroking it carefully while he hardened, thinking about all the things he _hadn’t_ gotten to do over the past few days but had certainly _wanted_ to do once he was done with work. 

A thud made Reiner’s eyes snap open. Oops. Looks like he hadn’t put the body wash back all the way on the shower caddy, the bottle having toppled out and fallen on the floor. It was mostly full, too, the bottle making a loud sound. He winced slightly at the sound, ignoring it in favor of continuing to stroke himself. 

He let an embarrassingly loud moan slip out when he thought about Bertholdt on his knees swallowing every last drop he could get. God, just two more days… 

  


Bertholdt turned the page of his book, reading while he waited for Reiner to get out of the shower. Poor thing. He had so much work dumped in his lap so suddenly that it was unbelievable. And the favoritism at that place… Reiner needed a new job, soon, before he actually lost his mind. 

He missed being intimate with Reiner, who hadn’t so much as even wanted a handjob. He was too tired, and even though he would do what he needed to please Bertholdt it wasn’t really the best experience in the world. Part of what he liked about sex was making Reiner feel good, too. One-sided arrangements made do in the moment but left him feeling guilty even when Reiner told him he was overthinking it. 

A loud bang, followed by a moan. Bertholdt’s head snapped up, him immediately closing the book and setting it aside. He put down the reading glasses, walking to the shared bathroom. There was definitely some moaning coming from the inside. 

Had Reiner fallen? Was he hurt? Did he need to go to the hospital if he was? 

Bertholdt crossed the room quickly, making his way to the bathroom door and opening it quickly, a pit in his stomach as he expected to see his sweet husband mangled on the floor. 

Maybe he was just too anxious of a person. What he _did_ see was Reiner standing in the shower with his eyes closed and his cock in hand. Whatever he was thinking about… he must have been _really_ into it, Reiner not noticing that Bertholdt had even come in. 

God… it had felt like forever since he had even gotten to see that beautiful length, Bertholdt thought. And now here Reiner was masturbating, unaware and without a care in the world. He swallowed thickly, his own cock hardening in his pants as Reiner fucked his own hand. 

Fuck it. They hadn’t showered together in a bit anyways. Bertholdt walked to the clear door of the shower, very delicately tapping on it. Reiner jumped in surprise, the little mat on the shower floor keeping him anchored and not tumbling onto his ass. He opened his eyes, looking at Bertholdt like a deer in headlights. “Bertl?!” 

“Heh. Sorry. Can I come in?” Bertholdt asked sheepishly, quickly glancing down at Reiner’s hand on his crotch before meeting his gaze again. Reiner’s face was flushed, but whether it was because he was masturbating, because he was embarrassed, or because he showered with 10,000 degree water was unclear. 

“Uh, yeah… here, let me turn this down just a little…” Reiner turned the water down, slightly cooler but still hot. He could see through the glass of the shower, Bertholdt dropping his clothes quickly before reopening the shower door and slipping inside. Bertholdt moved to stand under the water, moaning in satisfaction at the warm water running along his body. 

Reiner noticed his stiffened cock immediately. Before he could say or ask anything, he felt a desperate mouth cover his own, Bertholdt’s now-wet arms pulling him against his body. Reiner opened his mouth, Bertholdt immediately pushing his tongue inside. The warm water ran down Bertholdt’s back, Reiner moving his hands down to knead that adorable ass of his. 

“You’re already hard,” Reiner observed, Bertholdt moving to suck Reiner’s neck. He got no response or rebuttal besides Bertholdt’s hand moving down to stroke him, Reiner gasping and thrusting his hips at the touch. 

“Let me make you feel good, Reiner,” Bertholdt whispered hotly into his ear, Reiner seeming to tense up slightly. Bertholdt kept sucking Reiner’s neck, gripping his cock more firmly and stroking it. Reiner’s arms held Bertholdt tightly, himself looking up at Bertholdt’s warm eyes. Even when soaked and jerking him off, Reiner couldn’t help but be in awe of how beautiful and cute his husband was. Bertholdt glanced down at Reiner’s erection. “Turn around,” 

Reiner obliged, turning so his back was to Bertholdt. One hand kept jerking him off, the other moving to his chest and rubbing along his pecs. “Bertholdt…” Reiner gasped out, feeling the other’s erection along his backside as Bertholdt pulled him back against him, his entire backside flush against Bertholdt’ front. 

A shiver went through his entire body when Bertholdt bit down on his ear, then ran his tongue along the shell. The hand drifted away from Reiner’s dick, moving up so that both of Bertholdt’s arms wrapped around Reiner’s midsection. Bertholdt rested his head on Reiner’s shoulder and leaned into Reiner’s head. Reiner smiled and rested his own hands on top of Bertholdt’s. Bertholdt resumed sucking and licking at Reiner’s skin, turning both of them around so that Reiner was under the water again. 

Bertholdt grabbed for the small bottle of lube they kept in the bathroom specifically for shower sex, keeping the waterproof lube where it was needed. He poured some of it onto his fingers, slipping his hand down and rubbing along Reiner’s hole. Reiner gasped and moaned out Bertholdt’s name repeatedly, earning a chuckle from him. “You always know just what to say,” He teased as he pushed the first finger inside. 

“Bertl!” The sight of Reiner being doused with water drove Bertholdt wild in a way he couldn’t describe. His hair was matted against his skin, and a light odor of mint filled the air, which was oddly soothing. Another finger slid inside, then another, Bertholdt more than pleased with himself. “Fuck me,” Reiner gasped, Bertholdt humming happily. 

“Of course,” He sing-songed, moving them so that Reiner’s arms were pressed against the wall, helping keep him balanced. Bertholdt guided his cock to Reiner’s hole, sighing happily when he slid inside. Once he had buried himself to the hilt, Bertholdt reached down and grabbed Reiner’s hips, pulling out and thrusting inside hard. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for sweet lovemaking; that wasn’t really a shower thing anyways. What Bertholdt wanted was a hot, hard fuck with Reiner squirming against the wall. “You like that?” 

“Yeah,” Reiner panted, his skin feeling a little dry where Bertholdt had adjusted him against the wall; all the warm water ran down Bertholdt’s back now. Even then his skin still burned, the steam keeping him warm as those pleasant slaps of skin on skin filled the air. “Harder, Bertl,” 

“You want it rough?” Bertholdt growled, tightening his grip and thrusting harder into Reiner. The whines of pleasure coming from Reiner made him wish that moment could last forever. His nails dug into Reiner’s hips, leaving pink lines in their wake. Breathing was difficult, though, the air hot and full of steam. But god, he’d take awkward breathing any day to feel Reiner squeezing around his dick like this. “Say my name,” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner panted into the air, pushing his ass back in time with Bertholdt’s hard thrusts. He nearly felt like Bertholdt was going to split him open today, his hands balled into fists and his teeth grinding. 

“That’s it, love,” Bertholdt replied, moving a hand to stroke Reiner’s erection. That was all it took to make Reiner come undone, cum spurting against the wall. Reiner sagged slightly but kept himself propped up against the wall, looking back at Bertholdt. Bertholdt’s eyes were closed, his face contorted in pleasure. 

If Bertholdt jerking him off hadn’t made him come, surely seeing him enjoying himself like that would have. 

“Just a little more, Reiner…” Bertholdt got out, his thrusts becoming more erratic and forceful. Reiner couldn’t help but sigh at the pressure coming from behind him; his orgasm had already come and gone, but Bertholdt being inside him was still warm and pleasant, the pressure comforting. After a moment Bertholdt groaned and came inside Reiner, holding his hips tightly. 

Reiner moved after a moment, Bertholdt withdrawing and pulling Reiner in for a sweet kiss. They both stood underneath the water, their skin getting pruned from staying in for a while. It would be much easier to get themselves cleaned up after sex since they were in the damn shower, at least. 

“I still need to wash my hair,” Reiner thought out loud, absentmindedly reaching for the shampoo he and Bertholdt used. 

“Here, let me,” Bertholdt offered his hand, Reiner putting the shampoo in it. Bertholdt lathered up Reiner’s hair, humming happily. “I love taking care of my Reiner, after all,” Reiner sported a relaxed expression, putting some shampoo into his own hand and turning around. 

“Let me take care of you, too,” Reiner said, cleaning Bertholdt’s hair in return. “Your hair is so soft,” 

“Let’s not take too long,” Bertholdt said, moving to let Reiner stand under the water and rinse off the shampoo. “I want to eat some of that stew,” 

“Me too, I love when you make it,” Reiner said, getting all the suds out of his hair and moving to let Bertholdt do the same. 

“I think these last two days will fly by, then everything will be normal again and you can cook me some pasta,” Bertholdt added, missing Reiner’s food. It really was the little things he noticed once Reiner was unable to keep up with them. He took frequent sex and Reiner's cooking and daily snuggles on the couch for granted. 

“I hope so,” Reiner turned the water off, grabbing the towels they kept hanging by the shower. “Bertholdt,” 

“Hmm?” Bertholdt finished wiping at his face, moving to dry his hair a little bit. 

“Thanks for that. And dinner. And everything else,” 

“You don’t need to thank me. I do it because I love you,” Reiner kissed Bertholdt’s nose. 

“I love you too. Let’s get dressed and go eat,” 

“Sounds like a plan,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god I'm tired  
writing this much smut has been... a task hehe. I'm almost burned out on porn, I want to write tooth-rotting fluff after this fic is done. I have a list of kink meme prompts I've been dying to get to
> 
> If you've left a comment and I haven't replied... I'm sorry, I've just been running myself ragged at work and I've been busy outside of work too, and I haven't had time to keep up. I still appreciate you all!


	22. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karina would have a stroke if she knew they were fucking in the costumes she made, and even though he loved his mother-in-law he still got some weird pleasure from the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween costume fill H E L L A late because work and life, oh well.  
Gabi is ~5-ish here  
They're the Bert and Reiner costumes from AoT tactics, if you haven't seen them.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep yet…” Reiner couldn’t help but smile at Gabi’s words, Bertholdt pulling the covers over her shoulders and tucking her in. Her tired eyes betrayed what she said, her own yawn proof she was lying. Her pirate costume had already been discarded, the hat and sword on the floor by her bed. Reiner had put the rest of it up while Bertholdt had gotten her into her pajamas. “Then it won’t be Halloween anymore…” 

Bertholdt and Reiner still had their own costumes on, immediately taking Gabi to bed as soon as they had gotten home. She had definitely slowed down while trick-or-treating, eventually getting to the point where Reiner had decided to pick her up and carry her back to their car. Gabi hadn’t even protested, only becoming upset when she saw Bertholdt absentmindedly reach into her pumpkin pail and take a fun-sized piece of chocolate. 

They’d be discussing her candy preferences later to decide what they could steal without her noticing. Reiner already knew she wouldn’t eat any of the fruit chews. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Soon it’ll be time for the harvest festival and Aunt Karina will make you lots of food,” Bertholdt rubbed his hand on Gabi’s head, her soft hair already messy from where she kept moving her pirate hat around. 

“Then it’ll be Christmas…” Gabi mumbled, her eyes drooping asleep. “I want Santa to bring me a dragon doll…” Bertholdt leaned in and pushed a kiss to Gabi’s cheek, Reiner moving in to do the same. Gabi smiled faintly, her breathing starting to even out. She rolled onto her side, a tiny stuffed pig in her arms, gifted to her so generously by Pieck despite Porco's objections. Reiner turned off the faint lamp as he and Bertholdt made their exit. 

Both of them tiredly made their way to the living room, plopping down on the couch. Bertholdt opened his mouth, popping out the fake fangs that went with his vampire costume. He put the hat he wore on the table, Reiner taking the headband his mother had made for his Frankenstein costume and setting it beside Bertholdt’s hat. 

She loved decking them out for Halloween. For as long as he could remember his mom made sure they had the best costumes around. 

“I’m tired,” Bertholdt got out, putting the monocle of his costume down beside his hat. Reiner slid his coat off his shoulders, moving to take off the bandages he wore underneath. He loved his mom’s costumes… but they could be cumbersome to remove. “Gabi gets more energetic every year,” 

“I know. She went a bit longer than I thought she would,” Reiner got up to grab her candy pail, reaching in and taking a fruit chew. Bertholdt looked at Reiner and chuckled before reaching in to take a peanut butter cup. Reiner almost looked offended by his choice in candy. Bertholdt waved his hand dismissively. “If she notices that missing I’m not defending you. She went down a lot easier than last year, at least,” 

“We really had to fight her to pull her out of that knight costume. You got so pissed when she hit your face with her toy sword,” Bertholdt thought back and was torn between laughing and grimacing at the memory, making a nervous laugh instead. “I didn’t think she’d stop but she froze as soon as she could tell you were mad,” 

“It fucking hurt, she’s lucky I love her,” Reiner joked, able to find it funny now. At the time he had to hold it in, not wanting to yell at her because all that would do is make her cry and make Bertholdt upset. 

Bertholdt scooted to sit closer to Reiner on the couch, Reiner leaning his head to the side and resting it on the broad shoulder beside him. The makeup his mom had put on his face to make the stitches hadn’t started smearing, but it’d come off easily enough in the shower tomorrow morning. They rested their hands together, Bertholdt’s covering Reiner’s. Reiner moved to peck a kiss onto Bertholdt’s cheek, Bertholdt humming in response. 

“I missed trick-or-treating. I didn’t realize it until we started taking Gabi out,” Bertholdt said, running his thumb along the back of Reiner’s hand. “Remember when you were a prince and I was a dragon?” 

“Hehe. Yeah. And you got so offended when someone implied dragons and princes don’t like each other. Mom took you out with us that year, since your parents were busy,” Karina spoiled Reiner for Halloween. Maybe to make him forget there weren’t as many gifts under his tree come Christmas time. 

Bertholdt moved to kiss Reiner’s cheek, earning a tired grin from his husband. He kissed Reiner’s mouth, the cherry taste of the fruit chew still on his lips. Reiner inhaled and watched Bertholdt, a thumb rubbing along his cheek. 

“Reiner, do you want to make love tonight?” Reiner blinked at Bertholdt. When they were younger they wouldn’t have asked, they just fucked all day every day. Now they were creeping into their late twenties and raising a child. Being spontaneous wasn’t exactly possible the way it used to be. Sometimes it needed to be asked. 

“I’m pretty tired,” Reiner said, nuzzling into Bertholdt’s chest. The top Bertholdt wore was so fancy. Clearly his mom had a very dapper vampire in mind when she made Bertholdt’s costume. “Only if you top, I’m too tired to do it tonight,” 

Bertholdt pressed a wet kiss to Reiner’s shoulder, pushing the collar of his costume to the side. Reiner gasped in response, the kiss sending goosebumps down his leg. No matter how many times Bertholdt did that he would always react the same. Bertholdt nipped at the skin, before biting down on his neck. 

A shiver went down Reiner’s spine. “Trying to be a real vampire, Bertl?” Bertholdt grinned up at him, just cocky enough to make Reiner blush. He bit down again, wanting to leave a mark. Reiner wore shirts with collars at work anyways, and he could just tell Gabi some little lie if she asked about it. 

“What can I say?” Bertholdt joked, Reiner shirtless underneath the large coat that went with his costume; he had already slipped off the shirt he wore underneath it to keep him warm while they took Gabi out. He licked up and down Reiner’s neck, resting his hands on his chest and the pads of his thumbs against his nipples. “You make me want to eat you right up,” 

Reiner started to bring his hands up to slip off the jacket, but Bertholdt stopped him. Reiner couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at Bertholdt. “Everything okay?” 

“I just thought it’d be fun to do it with some of the costumes still on. Is that okay?” Reiner stared at him for a moment before nodding. 

“That sounds fun,” Reiner moved to kiss Bertholdt, feeling warm hands caress his bare torso underneath the elaborate coat he wore. The kiss immediately deepened, both of them holding the other close. Reiner’s eyes were half-lidded and full of lust when they parted, him frowning and turning away. “I want to do it in here, but…” 

Bertholdt followed Reiner’s eyes, set on the door to Gabi’s bedroom. Right. If she got up to get some water or a juice box or for any reason, really, she’d see them. They needed to be quiet, too, lest they wake her up and have to either deal with questions or a grumpy child. Which was worse? 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, then,” Bertholdt said, both of them getting up. They left their accessories on the table; they’d be fine. As soon as the bedroom door was closed, Reiner pinned Bertholdt to the door, claiming his mouth in a greedy kiss. Bertholdt grabbed at Reiner’s face, holding his head in his hands while Reiner’s drifted to wrap around his midsection. 

After a moment the kiss broke, Bertholdt moving his hands down to undo the belt on Reiner’s costume pants. Reiner followed suit, working at the belt on Bertholdt’s pants. As soon as their pants were undone it became apparent both of them still had their shoes on, both of them unable to actually take them off. They looked at each other and shared a laugh, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to take them off. 

The boots Reiner wore were more of a task to remove, Bertholdt dropping his pants and underwear while Reiner undid all the laces. As soon as the boots were off, Bertholdt helped pull at the pants to take them off, leaving them both in their costume tops and nothing else. Bertholdt dropped to the floor, kneeling between Reiner’s legs and taking his length in his hands. 

“Oh, Bertl…” Reiner sighed, pleased at the feeling of Bertholdt stroking him. He still had his red contact lenses in, making the look he gave Reiner that much more intense. Reiner groaned and clutched at the sheets when Bertholdt took his cock into his mouth, him staring up at Reiner intently when he started bobbing his head up and down. He stopped bobbing after a moment, sucking on the head and running his tongue back and forth over the slit before he took Reiner all the way down, earning a cute whine. 

Bertholdt loved it when he took the words out of Reiner’s mouth, only getting a bunch of incoherent sounds in return. He especially loved it when Reiner grabbed and clutched at his hair like he was doing right now. Reiner’s hips thrust ever so slightly, desperate for more of Bertholdt’s expert mouth. 

He popped himself off after a moment, Reiner mesmerized by Bertholdt’s flushed cheeks and saliva smeared on his face. “I don’t want you to come yet,” Bertholdt said, leaning down and pressing a couple of kisses along Reiner’s dick, ending with a kiss to the head. 

“Bertholdt, why are you such a tease?” Reiner panted, Bertholdt not answering as he got onto the bed, sitting next to Reiner and pulling him in for a kiss. Reiner reached down and began stroking Bertholdt, the other inhaling sharply. “Is something wrong?” 

“The fabric of those gloves just feels different,” Reiner pulled his hand away, moving to take off the gloves that went with his costume that truthfully, he forgot he was wearing from having them on all night. “Don’t stop. It’s not bad, just different,” 

“Sure?” Reiner asked, reaching back down and gripping Bertholdt carefully. Bertholdt leaned into him, breathing steadily while Reiner whispered all the lewd things he wanted done to him now and in the future into his more than willing ear. “Sound good?” 

“Reiner… get on all fours for me, I can’t take it anymore,” Bertholdt got out, Reiner satisfied with his ability to make Bertholdt melt like ice. Reiner did as asked, moving onto all fours while Bertholdt grabbed the lube from his nightstand. He poured some into his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly. 

Reiner let out a pleased, relaxed hum when Bertholdt put the first finger inside of him, thrusting it back and forth carefully. He curved it after a moment, searching for the prostate. After a little searching Reiner bucked, Bertholdt grinning as he moved to put more fingers inside. He withdrew and covered himself with lube, Reiner turning his head and watching him with tired, yet still passionate eyes. 

“You’re beautiful even when you’re dressed up like a monster,” Bertholdt remarked, using his dry hand to pull up the intricate, fancy top of his costume so it rode up his torso. It was really nice, Karina’s abilities as a seamstress were more than evident. He didn’t want to get it dirty from fucking. 

“I make Frankenstein look good,” Reiner responded, closing his eyes when he felt Bertholdt pushing the head of his dick against him. He bit his lip when he felt it slip inside of him, breathing and relaxing while Bertholdt pushed all the way inside. “Oh, Bertl,” 

Bertholdt’s hands went to grab Reiner’s hips, running his thumbs along the skin underneath the coat. Karina would have a stroke if she knew they were fucking in the costumes she made, and even though he loved his mother-in-law he still got some weird pleasure from the fact. He pulled back out and pushed back inside, Reiner exhaling and pushing back against Bertholdt’s hips. 

Reiner cupped a hand over his mouth when Bertholdt started thrusting away; Bertholdt knew just what he liked and how fast and everything in between. They’d been fucking for over a decade, after all. Bertholdt noticed Reiner move his hand, giving his ass a light smack in the meantime. “That’s too bad… next time Gabi stays over with Pieck and Porco I need to hear you full volume again,” 

“Bertl, harder,” Reiner got out, throwing his head back when Bertholdt started thrusting harder than before. He felt warm hands run along his torso, pleasant on his skin. “I love you,” 

Bertholdt didn’t respond, only thrusted harder as he chased after his own ecstasy. Reiner already knew he loved him. He didn’t need a response when his husband was buried inside him anyways. Bertholdt grabbed the meat of Reiner’s thighs, squeezing tightly as his stomach felt like it was tightening. “Reiner,” 

“Bertl,” Reiner replied, his eyes having fallen shut while he relaxed and focused on the feeling coming from behind. He felt a feeling of desperation start to coil inside him when he noticed that Bertholdt’s thrusts were falling out of rhythm; he wanted to finish with Bertholdt inside him, but that seemed to be moot when he felt the telltale signs of Bertholdt’s orgasm. 

“…Sorry,” Bertholdt panted, him immediately pulling back out. “Hey, turn around,” Reiner did as asked, feeling disappointingly empty. As soon as he was sitting down Bertholdt flew in between his legs, taking him down into his mouth. He bobbed his head a couple of times before popping off and looking up at Reiner. “I’m not going to leave you hanging,” 

Reiner wanted to smile and stroke Bertholdt’s cheek and admire Bertholdt’s compassion and generosity. But all he could focus on was the warmth and wetness around his dick, Bertholdt eventually opening his throat and taking him all the way. The saliva that coated his crotch made his cock twitch, the blowjob much more sloppy than usual. 

And Bertholdt’s humming while he did it. God, the humming. It drove him nuts, the vibrations coming from his throat to die for. 

Reiner put both his hands in Bertholdt’s styled hair, slightly damp with sweat, and pushed down, thrusting his hips in the meantime. Bertholdt looked back up at him with those eerily red eyes, closing them again and getting back to the task at hand. 

“Fuck!” Reiner gasped, covering his mouth when he remembered Gabi was asleep in the next room. Bertholdt swallowed eagerly, sucking Reiner dry. He licked his lips once he withdrew, Reiner’s blush deepening at the gesture. Reiner’s brow furrowed after a moment, him pulling the coat off himself. “Too hot…” 

That made Bertholdt all the more aware of how stuffy his outfit was and how hot he had gotten; all the sweat on his back made his outfit stick to him. They’d need to get their stuff dry cleaned. He made quick work of his costume, taking it off and tossing it onto the floor. It’d be fine. He removed the red contacts from his eyes, putting them aside on the nightstand. 

Reiner slumped back bonelessly onto the bed, Bertholdt watching him with tired eyes. He got up and grabbed a pair of his pajama pants and one of Reiner’s, handing it to him. Reiner’s eyes blinked open, him wordlessly slipping the pants on. 

They never knew when Gabi would have a nightmare and come in during the night or if she would have some sort of emergency. Sleeping naked wasn’t a thing anymore. 

Reiner got under the covers, Bertholdt getting in beside him and pulling him close. Reiner breathed contentedly, nuzzling into the chest in front of him. “You didn’t say you loved me back…” 

“Heh. Sorry… I was focused on something else. I love you,” Reiner’s skin was warm against his own. 

There was a storm waiting for them in the morning when Gabi only had three peanut butter cups left and she _absolutely_ noticed one or two missing. But for now, everything was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting for a while to write a bunch of mini ficlets about this Reibert+Gabi AU I've played around with while I'm at work but I've been busy writing this, hehe. I should be done with this soon, hopefully, then I can take a break and start writing that every now and then.


	23. 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, technically we both won, I would say,” Reiner swallowed when Bertholdt spoke hotly into his ear, inhaling at the feeling of goosebumps raising on his skin. “Want to go to the bedroom?”

Reiner grinned ecstatically when he had his exam handed back to him. A perfect score. Thank god the professor felt like doing a multiple choice and true-false exam; he hadn’t been feeling confident about the material surrounding the Marleyan-Paradisan War. 

He and Bertholdt never took the same classes as one another, their majors wildly different. But for their credits not required of their majors, they took what seemed interesting. 

Their shared interest in Marleyan history resulted in both of them being enrolled in the same course, History 104: Marleyan History from 854 to Present. They even had the same class; they didn’t sit near one another so they would stay focused on the class itself, though. Reiner waited for the professor to finish passing out the exams to the students in the class, turning his head to look at Bertholdt. 

He and Bertholdt had made a bet about this most recent exam. Whoever got the higher score on the exam would get head from whoever got the lower score. And with a perfect score, he was sure to win. 

Bertholdt met Reiner’s gaze, a cocky expression on his face. He raised a brow at Reiner, then winked. He seemed confident he had the higher score on the exam. Was it mean that he couldn’t wait to burst Bertholdt’s bubble? Normally he wouldn’t dream of hoping Bertholdt lost at something, but this time it was different. 

Reiner just couldn’t wait to sit at home tonight and feel Bertholdt sucking him off. He had earned this one, damn it! 

Not that Bertholdt wouldn’t suck him normally, but it would feel better with the satisfaction of victory. 

It was hard to focus on history at the moment, Reiner taking notes absentmindedly. He could download the presentation when the professor posted it later and study it more later if he needed to. She talked a lot about how the end of the Marleyan-Paradisan War severely weakened both nations after the fact. 

Reiner sat closer to the front of the class, so he waited outside the classroom whenever they were dismissed for Bertholdt to come out. Bertholdt came out soon enough, Reiner immediately pulling up his exam and flashing a toothy grin. 

“Read it and weep, Bertl!” Reiner bragged, pointing at the 100 and the smiley face the professor drew next to his score. “Bet you didn’t think I’d pull off a perfect score?” 

“Is that right?” Bertholdt pulled out his own exam, holding it up the same way that Reiner had and pointing at the 100, with a smiley face next to it as well. “Bet _you_ didn’t think _I’d_ get a perfect score?” 

Reiner stuttered for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Truthfully he hadn’t thought about Bertholdt getting a perfect score, too. And they hadn’t discussed what would happen if they both got the same score. “What about the bet?” Reiner got out, Bertholdt’s face dusting pink while he looked around and saw if anyone was watching them. 

“Uh, let’s talk about that at home, I don’t want to in public…” Bertholdt scratched his nose, Reiner finding Bertholdt’s modesty cute in light of how much of a freak he could be at times. 

“That was my last class for today. You just have that literature lecture in thirty minutes, right?” Reiner opened his book bag and put his exam back inside of it. 

“Yeah, just that one. I’ll be home in about two hours,” Reiner reached into his pocket and handed the keys to their shared car to Bertholdt. 

“I’ll just get a ride home, you can take those. I want to take a shower,” Reiner patted Bertholdt’s shoulder. “Want me to take that stuff home?” 

“No, it’s fine, I’ll hold on to my book bag for now. It’s got my lecture snacks in it,” Reiner shrugged, opening his phone’s apps to call a ride for himself. 

“I’ll see you at home, then. Love ya,” Reiner looked both ways and reached down to squeeze Bertholdt’s ass quickly, laughing and running away before he could react. 

Once he was home, Reiner made a point to take a quick shower, trimming his beard afterward to keep it nice and neat. 

Bertholdt would look nice with some facial hair. He kept his same hairstyle and clean-shaven look from highschool and before. A change would be good. 

Reiner yawned and leaned back into the couch after he got out of the shower, closing his eyes to rest for a little bit. Midterms had worn him out, thank god they were over now. His history exam he had gotten back was his first one that got graded. 

“Reiner?” Reiner opened his eyes to the feeling of Bertholdt shaking his shoulder delicately. “Hey, wake up, sleepyhead,” 

“Bertl?” He wiped at his eyes, yawning. “Sorry… didn’t mean to fall asleep,” 

“You haven’t been out long, I just got home,” Bertholdt went to the kitchen, getting some leftover casserole Karina had made for them. He fixed two plates and started heating them up. “What do you want to drink?” 

“Oh, can you get me some of the fruit water?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt obliging and putting their dinner on the table. They sat together and chattered about nothing in particular, Bertholdt knowing Reiner wasn’t particularly enthralled when he talked about Hizuru literature. 

They finished up, both of them going to sit together and snuggle on the couch. Reiner closed his eyes and felt Bertholdt’s chest rise and fall as he breathed. “…Reiner?” 

“Hmm?” Reiner opened his eyes and got off of Bertholdt so he could look at him. Bertholdt fidgeted with his fingers a little bit, looking at Reiner with a cheeky expression. 

“About that bet of ours…” Reiner laughed at Bertholdt and raised a brow. 

“What about it? The part where we got the same score?” Bertholdt shrugged his shoulders and grinned like a dork. 

“Could you still suck me?” Bertholdt asked, twiddling his thumbs a little. “I’m just feeling in the mood, hehe,” 

“Hey… I was really looking forward to _you_ sucking _me,_ how is that fair?” Reiner pouted playfully. He didn’t mean it to come across as anything but, but Bertholdt frowned for a second and looked like he was thinking. “Hey, Bertl, I was just messing around there,” 

“Do you wanna suck me while I suck you?” Bertholdt asked, leaning back into Reiner and nuzzling his face against Reiner’s beard. A hand moved to run along Reiner’s thigh, squeezing it gently. 

“Huh? You mean like sixty-nine?” Reiner asked, Bertholdt nodding against him. 

“I mean, technically we both won, I would say,” Reiner swallowed when Bertholdt spoke hotly into his ear, inhaling at the feeling of goosebumps raising on his skin. “Want to go to the bedroom?” 

“Yeah… lets do it,” Reiner got out, Bertholdt moving to stand up and helping Reiner up. Reiner held onto Bertholdt’s hand as they made their way to the bedroom, closing the door out of habit despite living alone. 

Both of them tossed their shirts off, meeting one another in a passionate kiss. Reiner led them to the edge of the bed, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Bertholdt’s torso in the meantime. Their saliva bled together, stringing together between their lips when they parted. Bertholdt moved to suck on Reiner’s neck, intending to leave a hickey. He pulled off after a moment, satisfied with the red mark he had left. 

Reiner reached down for Bertholdt’s pants, undoing the button quickly and unzipping the fly. Bertholdt reached down and started to undo Reiner’s belt, Reiner unbuttoning the pants once Bertholdt finished. Both of them yanked off their pants and underwear, scooting up the bed so they were lying down by the pillows. 

Reiner moved to nibble Bertholdt’s ear, Bertholdt spitting in his hand before reaching down to take hold of Reiner’s erection. Bertholdt got immense satisfaction from that sound Reiner made in his ear once he started stroking. Reiner’s greedy mouth met Bertholdt’s again, him scooting his hips so their erections brushed against one another. 

Bertholdt spit in his hand again, taking both of their dicks in his hand and stroking them together, him rolling his hips just a little while he did so. Reiner began sucking all over his skin, dissatisfied with the fact that all the hickeys on Bertholdt’s skin were nearly completely faded. Bertholdt couldn’t help but gasp and moan when Reiner suckled at particularly sensitive spots. 

“There, now your skin will be perfect,” Reiner said, his eyes narrowed and sultry. He licked his lips, the sight of his oh-so-pink tongue turning Bertholdt on even more. “Should I be on the bottom or should you?” 

Bertholdt thought about it for a second, still slowly stroking their cocks together in the meantime. “I think I’ll get on top, since you’re heavier,” 

“Fair enough,” Reiner shrugged, moving to kiss Bertholdt again. Bertholdt broke the kiss, both of them sitting up to situate themselves. 

Reiner laid down on his back, one of his legs flat on the bed while the other he couldn’t help but prop up, his knee bent. Bertholdt turned the other way, his knees resting on the bed behind Reiner’s head. He adjusted himself so that it was easier for Reiner to suck him, Reiner opening his mouth and running his tongue along the shaft. 

“Hah, Reiner…” He’d never get tired of that tongue. Even if they got married and were together for decades and decades he’d never get tired of it. Resisting the urge to sit back and relax while Reiner gave his blowjob, Bertholdt leaned down and took Reiner’s dick into his hand, stroking it a couple of times before taking it into his mouth. 

Dear god, the moan Reiner made when he started sucking vibrated against his cock in just the right way. Bertholdt leaned down all the way, propping himself up on his elbows while he bobbed his head up and down. He felt Reiner let go, the blonde breathing, letting out a couple of soft gasps while Bertholdt continued to suck. 

“Oh, Bertl, that’s it…” Reiner panted, grabbing hold of Bertholdt’s length again and giving it a few strokes before putting it back into his mouth. Bertholdt couldn’t help but buck his hips, thrusting shakily a couple of times before he set a steady rhythm for himself, fucking Reiner’s mouth. 

Both of them had to breathe every now and then, desperate pleas for the other to keep going filling the room each time. Bertholdt’s hands clutched tightly at the linens, Reiner’s hands resting on the small of Bertholdt’s back and raking small pink lines into his skin at times. 

“God, yes, Reiner,” Bertholdt groaned, pulling himself off of Reiner’s dick, a string of saliva trailing between his mouth and the erection in front of his face. Bertholdt smiled and gave the head a kiss before he went back to stroking it, thrusting his hips wildly to shove his cock down his boyfriend’s throat. “I’m almost there…” 

Reiner increased the pace of his head bobbing at that, Bertholdt returning to the task at hand and sucking Reiner’s dick diligently. He moaned around the length in his mouth when he felt his orgasm overtake him, thrusting hard down Reiner’s throat. He could feel Reiner swallowing his cum, making sure to suck every last drop from him. 

Bertholdt picked up the pace, feeling Reiner slide his softening cock out of his mouth. At that, Reiner’s desperate moans and repeated utterings of Bertholdt’s name spurred him on, him making sure to tease Reiner by licking the slit and sucking the head. 

Reiner’s fingers were raking harder into Bertholdt’s backside; he was almost there. Bertholdt opened his throat and took Reiner all the way, sucking like that for a moment before returning to normal. Reiner’s hips thrust upwards into his mouth, Bertholdt making a pleased sound when he tasted Reiner’s cum filling his mouth at last. He made sure to swallow it all, sitting up on his knees once he was done. 

Reiner moved to adjust himself, lying down with his head on the pillows at the end of the bed. Bertholdt laid down beside him, taking Reiner’s hands in his own and pressing their sweaty foreheads together. Reiner stared at him affectionately through half-lidded eyes. 

“That was fun,” Reiner breathed, Bertholdt nodding in agreement. “Hehe… I’m glad we got the same score on that exam,” 

“Wanna see who can get the higher score on the next assignment?” Bertholdt asked, Reiner grinning and raising his brows. 

“Oh, is that what you want to do?” Reiner moved a hand up to stroke his thumb along Bertholdt’s cheek. “If we bet every time we’ll keep on studying so much we both always get matching perfect scores,” 

“Something wrong with getting the same score?” Bertholdt asked mischievously. 

“Heh… no, I guess not,” Reiner admitted. 

“So it’s a bet? Whoever gets the lower score on the next assignment blows the other?” 

“Yeah, it’s a bet,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there, I think taking a little break from this was just what the doctor ordered. I'll get this done soon, hopefully, then I can put more effort into As the World Falls Away and kink meme fills.
> 
> If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me this long!


	24. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn’t ever looked at them as anything other than teammates. Even when she was cognizant of the fact that they seemed to share special glances and had a relationship deeper than friendship, she didn’t think about them fucking one another

Annie rubbed at her eyes, her body tired from a long day of training. Hand-to-hand could be a cakewalk, but the ODM gear frustrated her. Remaining solid and grounded was what she depended on for her combat abilities; ODM training was in direct opposition to that. 

It was especially frustrating seeing how well Reiner and Bertholdt did at it. She felt like it should be so much easier than it was, and she felt like she was falling behind Bertholdt and Reiner quickly. Reiner was the smartest one, and he was killing it in lecture. Bertholdt was the best at ODM of the three, Reiner a close second. She was miles ahead of them both combined in hand-to-hand… which they weren’t graded on. What a fucking joke. 

How much longer of this charade until they could just go home? She wanted to see her father again. Wanted to see Pieck. She could do without facing Porco… but still. Liberio was her home. All three of them were getting desperate to go back. 

Hence the meeting tonight. They were going to discuss their next course of action. Reiner had mentioned the steps they would need to take to smoke out the true king of the walls and how to get them home. He had mentioned feeding the founder to a mindless titan, but the logistics of doing something like that were tricky. At the same time… it made sense. Having the founding titan in someone who wouldn’t know how to use it would ensure their safety. 

Annie looked at the sky. The moon was hanging high, the stars spattering across the sky. They looked mostly the same as back home. The constellations were the same. Maybe if she stared long enough she could pretend. 

She was a bit early. Reiner and Bertholdt wouldn’t mind if she was already there. They were always there first, it’d be fine if she beat them for once. It wasn’t like they had to set up a big meeting space with snacks and drinks. They just sat there and talked. 

“God damn it…” Annie mumbled, accidentally brushing her hand against some sort of thorny plant. Her skin steamed for just a moment before the tiny cut vanished. They insisted on meeting in the woods this time, Bertholdt worried about Shadis more than usual since he was on punishment last week. 

Fair enough, Annie thought in retrospect. 

Her brow twitched for just a moment, hearing a voice. The meeting was supposed to be in the woods so they’d be alone, damn it all. She moved quickly, hiding behind a tree carefully. Her eyes narrowed as she focused, listening intently. 

“…to be quiet, Bertl,” That was definitely Reiner. Annie peeked out from the tree, moving closer to the sound of their voices. Hiding behind another tree closer to their voices, she took another look and saw the two of them standing by a tree, Reiner’s back to it and Bertholdt standing very close to him, their noses meeting. 

“She’s never here early, Reiner,” Annie frowned at the statement, getting ready to make her presence known before Reiner made a squeak, Bertholdt licking Reiner’s neck and Annie freezing at the sight. “She won’t hear us if she isn’t here…” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner breathed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree. He let out a moan when Bertholdt captured his mouth with his own. Bertholdt held Reiner tenderly, Reiner smiling sweetly when the kiss broke. “I love you,” 

Annie wanted to leave. She was looking at something she shouldn’t be watching. They were snuggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other against the tree. But at the same time, she couldn’t look away. 

What did the love of another person like that feel like? Reiner looked so happy there every time Bertholdt kissed him. Bertholdt’s face held such affection in it, his hand moving to gently stroke Reiner’s cheek. 

She wanted that. She felt fluttering in her chest sometimes back in Liberio when Pieck smiled at her. What if they never came to this island of devils? Would Pieck hold her tenderly? Did she even feel the same way? 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt breathed heavily, his voice conveying so much arousal that Annie couldn’t help but feel it in her core. “I need it,” Bertholdt moved to nibble Reiner’s ear, Reiner moaning into the warm summer air. 

“Bertl,” Reiner grabbed Bertholdt’s shoulders, moving them so that Bertholdt’s back was to the tree. Annie inhaled sharply when Reiner’s arms hooked under Bertholdt’s legs, Bertholdt wrapping his legs around Reiner’s waist for support. Bertholdt clutched at Reiner’s hair tightly. 

Annie reached a hand up to her face, feeling her cheeks burning. She swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. Reiner let Bertholdt down, their faces still joined. They pressed their foreheads together, both of their faces red. 

Reiner and Bertholdt both looked down, both of them shimmying out of their pants and underwear. The fabric pooled around their feet, Annie frowning and feeling awkward at the sight of their penises. Their erect penises. At the same time, she felt tingling in her crotch, especially when Reiner pushed his hips forward, their dicks brushing against one another. 

Annie squeezed her thighs tightly, grinding her lips together. Bertholdt dropped to his knees, taking hold of Reiner’s cock and licking it enthusiastically. Reiner gasped and moaned, burying his hands into Bertholdt’s hair and pushing his head down. “Oh, Bertholdt… that’s it, keep going…” 

Bertholdt opened his eyes and looked up at Reiner. Even from where she was standing… Annie could see the love in his eyes. She bit her lower lip. Reiner must feel good, not just because he was getting his dick sucked. How could you not feel good when someone clearly cared so much about you? 

It was getting to be too much for her. Annie let a hand drift down into her pants, tentatively sliding her finger down to rub against her clitoris. She lightly thrust her own hips into her hand, the pressure against her clitoris making her legs shake just a little. 

The volume of Reiner’s moans started to increase, Bertholdt closing his eyes again. Reiner brought a hand to his mouth, muffling the sounds coming from his throat. Annie kept rubbing herself, panting lightly as she increased the speed and pressure of her fingers. Reiner came, pulling Bertholdt’s mouth against his crotch and groaning lowly. Bertholdt swallowed eagerly, pulling off Reiner's dick after a moment. His saliva dripped down his face, Bertholdt wiping at it with his arm. 

“You taste so fucking good, Reiner,” Bertholdt said, suckling at the head briefly before standing back up, pulling Reiner in for a kiss. He nuzzled against Reiner, Reiner’s cock softening but his own still standing at attention. “I’m so glad you’re here with me,” 

“Always,” Reiner said, moving against the tree himself and turning around, offering himself to Bertholdt. Bertholdt moved to Reiner, reaching down to the pile of clothes around his knees, pulling out a vial from his pant pocket. Whatever it was, he slicked himself and Reiner’s thighs. Reiner’s eyes closed, sighing happily when Bertholdt started rutting his dick between his thighs. “Hey… I don’t want to rush you, but Annie might be coming soon…” 

“I know… I just need to feel you for a few minutes and I’ll get there,” Bertholdt assured Reiner, holding his hips tightly while he thrust. Reiner’s arms hugged around the tree, the strong foundation keeping him grounded. 

Annie rubbed herself, feeling dirty for intruding on something so intimate, yet so oddly aroused at the sight of Reiner and Bertholdt’s sexuality. She hadn’t ever looked at them as anything other than teammates. Even when she was cognizant of the fact that they seemed to share special glances and had a relationship deeper than friendship, she didn’t think about them fucking one another. She hummed when a particularly nice feeling radiated down her legs. Annie’s mouth hung open when she ground herself against her hand. 

“Reiner, Reiner,” Bertholdt mumbled Reiner’s name over and over, Reiner looking over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. Annie’s heart skipped a beat when Reiner looked straight her way, but it didn’t seem like he actually saw her because his eyes fell shut again, him not acting like anything was amiss. 

“Oh, oh god,” Bertholdt groaned heavily, thrusting hard against Reiner, coming shakily. Some of the cum got onto the tree, some of it instead falling to the ground onto Reiner’s underwear. “Uh, sorry…” Reiner turned back around, arms around Bertholdt neck. They both held one another, Bertholdt’s breath unsteady as he panted. 

Annie balled her free hand into a fist, leaning against the tree. With a last rub of her clitoris, Annie’s mouth fell open in ecstasy, orgasm washing over her. One of her feet moved, her foot snapping a tree branch in half. She gasped in shock, looking up and seeing Bertholdt and Reiner snap up in alarm. Both of them turned, looking in her direction. 

They both looked at one another, moving lightning-fast to pull up their pants. Annie frowned, moving quick to pull her hand out of her pants. Bertholdt and Reiner approached, Annie composing herself quickly, trying to sport an indifferent expression. 

“Annie?!” Reiner sputtered when he caught sight of her blonde hair. Annie moved her head out from behind the tree, still feeling like her face was on fire. 

“Reiner,” Annie got out, Bertholdt standing behind Reiner. “I didn’t see anything,” Annie lied. Reiner and Bertholdt both stared at her, it more than obvious they both knew she was lying. 

“Annie—” Bertholdt started, Annie cutting him off quickly. 

“_I didn’t see anything,_” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t care what you two do when you’re alone, so...” 

“Annie… let’s just discuss how we’re going to get home,” Reiner said after a minute, wanting to escape the awkward situation as soon as possible. “Then we can pretend this never happened,” 

“That sounds good to me,” Annie said, looking at the ground. “When we get back to Marley you won’t be reduced to doing it in the woods, so let’s get on it,” 

Reiner started to stutter, but Bertholdt just put a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t hope to refute what she said anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in bits and pieces over the course of a few days before work, so it might read a little disjointed. Sorry about that!


	25. Femdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of his hands rested on her hips, his long fingers absentmindedly playing with all the strings on the back of her corset. “You’re going to do everything I tell you to,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is ooc but let's be real, lots of us act and talk differently whilst getting railed.

Bertholdt swallowed, his eyes focused on the sight in front of him. Raine was straddling his hips, and the black and red corset she wore drove him absolutely crazy. She had him pressed against the headboard, his back leaning into it while she ran her hands along his bare chest. Her crotch ground against his erection through his underwear, but he knew she was ignoring it. The look she was giving him made him part excited, part nervous. 

“Look at me,” Raine said lowly, his eyes laser-focused on her face. One of her legs moved a little, the fabric of her stocking feeling nice against his own leg. Both of his hands rested on her hips, his long fingers absentmindedly playing with all the strings on the back of her corset. “You’re going to do everything I tell you to,” 

Bertholdt became hyperaware of his dick throbbing in his briefs. He nodded, Raine moving a finger to his mouth. “Yes, ma’am,” She smiled wickedly, moving her index finger to press against his lips. 

“Suck it,” He complied, opening his mouth and sucking on her index finger. He noticed she almost seemed a little surprised he actually did it. Raine wasn’t typically the more dominant party in the bedroom. It almost seemed like she told him to do it simply to see if he actually would or not. She withdrew her finger relatively quickly. 

Her face was red, her eyes half-lidded. Bertholdt smiled at her. He knew her like the back of his hand. Once she was more comfortable she would be unstoppable, she just needed some time. Probably a couple of times of doing this, actually. “What next, ma’am?” 

Raine looked like she was thinking, her moving off from straddling him. “Scoot back so that you’re lying flat,” Bertholdt complied, shimmying so he was laying down. Raine got back on top of him, straddling his chest and putting a hand in his hair. “I’m sitting on your face,” 

Before he got a chance to respond, Raine scooted forward, Bertholdt’s nose buried in her blonde pubic hair. She didn’t hear him saying “purple,” so the lack of safe word must mean he’s fine with it. Bertholdt’s arms moved to hold her thighs, him closing his eyes and licking at her. Raine gasped, grinding her hips onto Bertholdt’s face as he continued to lick her, his licks broad and flat against her. 

“Keep going, Bertholdt,” Raine said authoritatively, grabbing his hair and clutching it tightly. He hummed happily, Raine throwing her head back. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, finding himself oddly excited by the fact that she wasn’t looking at him at all, instead keeping her eyes closed and head back. “Keep it up, I’m not getting off until you’ve made me come,” 

His hips bucked slightly, Raine stroking his hair while he kept working at her, moaning into her crotch. He moved to delicately suck on her clitoris, Raine moaning loudly into the room at the sensation. She pulled his hair hard and ground her hips against his face, pleasure radiating throughout her body while he suckled at her clit. After a moment she relaxed, scooting back and sitting on his chest. Bertholdt licked at his lips, watching her intently. 

Her hand ran through her hair, Raine turning to the nightstand. She got off of Bertholdt and moved to grab the fuzzy handcuffs and blindfold. Bertholdt must have had an excited expression on his face, because when she looked back at him she smiled at him fondly in a way that suggested affection and not scheming to tease him. 

“You look happy,” Raine observed, breaking her dominant persona and speaking normally. Bertholdt chuckled as she moved to carefully put the cuffs on him, cuffing them behind his back. He leaned back into the headboard, putting the blindfold on him. 

“I just love you is all,” He swallowed and bit back another dorky grin. “Thanks for doing this for me,” 

“Hey now, don’t act like this is something _I’m_ just doing for _you,_” Raine said, going back to her dominant side. “This is for _me,_” 

Bertholdt wanted to grin and laugh at the lie. She wouldn’t do something in bed only for herself the way she was suggesting. 

He started squirming when he felt Raine stroke his dick through his underwear, her humming happily at the sight of his restricted movements. “Raiiiine, more,” He whined. He wanted to feel her skin on his, not pressure through fabric. 

“Why should I?” Raine asked, pulling away. She moved to lick at his nipples instead, Bertholdt’s sounds music to her ears. He gasped and moaned when she sucked his neck, wanting so bad to wrap his arms around her and hold her against his chest. Instead his arms strained against the cuffs before he finally gave up. 

He wasn’t sure what she was doing, just that she got off of him and was looking for something in the nightstand. She must have grabbed something, because she hummed to herself before he heard her closing it back. Raine’s fingers hooked around the waistband of his briefs, her pulling them down and tossing them away haphazardly. 

“God!” Bertholdt thrust his hips up when Raine took the head of his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. He whined in disappointment when she pulled away much too soon, desperate to feel her sucking him again. 

“You like that? Does it feel good?” Bertholdt nodded eagerly, pushing his hips up into the air just a little. “I bet it’d feel better without a condom,” Raine said mischievously, the sound of a wrapper ripping making its way to his ears. “Too bad,” He felt her roll the condom onto him. 

_That_ was just torture. She was on birth control. They were monogamous. They didn’t need condoms. But god damn it she loved messing with him. 

Still, though, he couldn’t help but buck his hips when she started sucking him again. Of course it wasn’t as good as when she sucks normally, but the warmth and pressure and the feeling of her tongue moving along his dick were all still there. His eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, the sound of her messily sucking on him making him wish he could watch. It had to look fantastic. “Raine, more, please,” 

“Aww, you even said please,” Raine cooed, her breath hot against his cock. Bertholdt panted into the air, desperate for more. He felt the bed shifting around his legs as Raine moved, feeling a hand stroke against his face. Raine used two of her fingers to lift the blind over one of his eyes, him looking at her intently. She smiled and kissed his cheek, putting the blindfold back. “I guess if you’re being that polite I can help you out,” 

“Fuck,” Bertholdt gasped, feeling a familiar warmth and tightness as Raine sunk herself down onto his cock. She stopped when she was fully seated, sitting still. His legs trembled at the stillness, him thrusting his hips up in desperation. “God, Raine, _please_ move,” 

“You want me to move?” Raine moved a hand down to rub at her clit, gasping at the feeling. He didn’t see her devilish grin when she clenched her insides, Bertholdt groaning and thrusting when she did it. “I don’t see why I should, I feel good like this,” 

“Please, _please,_” Bertholdt begged, thrusting his hips up into her unmoving form. It felt good when he moved, but it’d feel so much better if she would move too… 

“You like saying that,” Raine teased, slowly sliding herself up and sitting back down. “Just give me one reason I should make you feel better,” 

“Raine, please stop teasing me…” 

“Just one reason, and I’ll help you out,” 

Bertholdt whined and panted into the air when she ground herself onto him and thrust her hips a couple of times. “Because you love me?” 

“Huh?” 

“Because you love me and I love you?” Bertholdt opened his eyes when she pulled the blindfold off, her tossing it to the side and kissing his cheek. His grinned like a dork, his mouth falling open when she rested her hands on his shoulders and started riding him, him trying his best to thrust in time with her bounces. One of her hands made its way to his throat, squeezing it tightly but not enough to hurt or choke him. “Fuck, you’re amazing…” 

“Here, let me just…” Raine got off Bertholdt, moving to uncuff him, putting them on the nightstand whenever his hands were freed. She sat on him comfortably, Bertholdt moving his arms to hold her hips. He looked at her face for a moment before moving to her chest, pulling the corset so that her breasts were freed. 

Bertholdt fondled her chest, Raine reaching down and pulling the condom off of him. She sighed contentedly when she raised herself up again, guiding his dick inside of herself. Both of his hands moved to rest on her hips, pulling her up and pushing her back down onto himself. “God…” 

“Do it hard,” Raine commanded him, him obliging and moving her forcefully. “Harder,” Bertholdt felt slightly uneasy about the amount of force he was using to move her, but Raine didn’t seem to mind at all, so she must have been fine. Well, she looked pretty happy with the situation, at least. “That’s right, fuck me like you mean it,” 

Bertholdt growled at the suggestion, pushing her forward so that she was on her back and pinning her down by her shoulders. She yelped in surprise, about to ask what he was doing, before he moved a hand to reposition his cock, wasting no time and thrusting hard into her again. “Mine,” Bertholdt mumbled to himself, Raine closing her eyes and relaxing. 

“Harder,” Raine ordered him again, Bertholdt pounding her into the mattress with everything he had. Raine chuckled internally. That last order must have set something off inside of him after he let her boss him around up to this point. “Come inside me,” 

“Yes ma’am,” Bertholdt said after a moment, closing his eyes and forgetting everything except how warm and cozy his girlfriend was. The tightness that had been burning inside his torso eventually released, him coming with a satisfied groan. He sagged on top of her, boneless, catching his breath while her arms held his neck. 

Bertholdt kissed her neck when he got up after a minute, withdrawing his now-softened dick. A little bit of his cum came out and got on the sheets, but he didn’t care enough to clean that right now. Raine snuggled next to Bertholdt on the bed, running a hand along his chest. The soft fabric of her stockings was comforting as their limbs threaded together, holding one another. Bertholdt nuzzled into her, his nose buried in her hair. “Thanks for that,” 

“Hmm,” Raine hummed into him, her nose on his shoulder. “It was nice. Sorry I wasn’t more forceful,” Raine said apprehensively. 

“It’s fine, Raine, it was great,” Bertholdt let go of her, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, Raine joining him. He grabbed his underwear and slid them back on, Raine discarding the stockings and corset for more comfortable sweatpants and one of Bertholdt’s t-shirts. “You hadn’t ever done it before,” 

“Next time I’ll make it even better, though,” Raine teased, pecking Bertholdt on the cheek. He laughed tiredly, pulling back the covers on the bed. 

“Can’t wait to see what you have in mind, dear,” 

“I’ll bet you can’t,” Raine teased, letting sleep overtake her after she got comfortable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my least favorite fills here (which is saying a lot because there are a few I really don't care for) which is interesting because I like genderbending and I like femdom. But writing this was... _hard_ to say the least
> 
> Almost there! I'm hoping to get one more hammered out before I have to go back to work again, thanks for your patience if you've stuck with me long enough to make it this far :)


	26. Lapdancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he should put on something sexier? Reiner always said his sweaters were cute, but he never said anything suggesting he found them particularly attractive. He went to their bedroom and swapped out his sweater for one of Reiner’s tank tops, the fabric a bit loose on him.

Bertholdt would have to thank Pieck next time he saw her. Her suggestion to gift Reiner a “fun coupon book” had done wonders for his sex life, not that there had been any issues before. Everyone said getting married would mean the sex would dry up, but truthfully everything seemed pretty much the same as before. 

He had been skeptical whenever she went into more… _lewd_ details about how much Porco enjoyed it, but sure enough Reiner got his own and immediately started playing with it. 

Reiner was out late tonight, giving Bertholdt time to get ready for him. Marcel wanted to take him out to see this new movie that Bertholdt was absolutely sure he had no interest in seeing. Something about a bunch of soldiers fighting against man-eating giants that the military made. As far as he knew, Annie stayed home too because she didn’t want to see it. 

Reiner had given the coupon for a lap dance to him that afternoon, giving Bertholdt puppy-dog eyes and asking “pretty please.” Bertholdt had asked him to wait until after the movie, Reiner satisfied with the answer. He needed time to get ready, after all. 

Still, Bertholdt couldn’t help but feel anxious. What if he looked like an idiot? It sounded fun, and Reiner was surely not concerned about that, but the worry still settled in the pit of his stomach. He checked the clock, rubbing his neck in anticipation. 

Reiner had texted him that he’d be home in about thirty minutes. Well, he sent that about fifteen minutes ago. It’d be about fifteen minutes now. 

Maybe he should put on something sexier? Reiner always said his sweaters were cute, but he never said anything suggesting he found them particularly attractive. He went to their bedroom and swapped out his sweater for one of Reiner’s tank tops, the fabric a bit loose on him. He changed his sweatpants for a pair of casual shorts. The thong he wore felt funny, him buying a woman’s thong a couple of sizes up because they were prettier and cute and he wanted to wear them, damn it. 

Okay… he had something Reiner would probably like on. He did some stretches to keep himself limber in the meantime. He had a playlist made up, and it was long enough for several dances because he was so damn indecisive about it. He scooted the coffee table away from in front of the couch. The lights were off in the living room, save for where he put a couple of colored LED lights in the living room to set the mood. He put some lube on the coffee table just in case. 

What a checklist. Reiner better love him. 

Bertholdt went to the kitchen and drank some water, calming his nerves. After a few minutes he went back to the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting for Reiner to get home. The sound of keys jingling sounded from outside, the lock clicking and door opening. 

“That movie fucking sucked,” Reiner started, stopping when he took in the mood lighting that Bertholdt put on. He absentmindedly kicked off his shoes and looked around. Bertholdt stood up, walking over to Reiner and grabbing at his shirt. Reiner started to grin, Bertholdt pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Bertholdt,” 

“Go sit on the couch, Reiner,” Bertholdt asked, Reiner obeying and sitting down on the middle of the sofa. He got comfortable, slouching into it just a little and letting his legs hang open. 

“I thought about this the whole movie, hehe,” Reiner commented, him noticing that Bertholdt was wearing his shirt. It hung off him just a little, and Reiner found it so cute. Bertholdt grabbed his cellphone and shuffled the playlist he made, the music coming from the speaker by the TV. 

“Did you now?” Bertholdt approached Reiner on the couch, moving to run his fingers across Reiner’s chest before walking away, slowly swaying his hips. He walked around to the back of the couch, caressing Reiner’s shoulders when he walked past. Bertholdt made his way back to standing directly in front of Reiner. “You wanted to see me that bad?” 

“Yeah…” He looked so relaxed, Bertholdt thought, his eyes half-lidded and full of lust. He looked plenty pleased, Bertholdt feeling a little more confident at the confirmation that Reiner wasn’t thinking he looked like a fool. He put his hands down on Reiner’s thighs, squeezing tightly. Keeping his grip tight on Reiner’s thighs, Bertholdt moved forward to peck Reiner’s lips so quickly Reiner couldn’t even hope to reciprocate the kiss. “Tease,” 

“You like it,” He let go of Reiner’s legs, moving back away from the couch slowly. Reiner swallowed, Bertholdt pulling the tank top over his head and tossing it aside carelessly. He ran his hands along his torso slowly, running them along his pectoral muscles before turning around. Reiner admired the sight of Bertholdt’s lithe form. Bertholdt stuck his ass out in Reiner’s direction, making a point to drop the ball shorts he was wearing. “Like looking at this?” 

Reiner’s eyes were immediately drawn to the dark-colored thong Bertholdt was wearing, his hands moving down his sides and resting on his hips. Bertholdt turned back around, the front of the thong lacey. Reiner swallowed at the sight of Bertholdt’s bulge, wanting him to sit on him so badly. “Fuck, Bertl, that’s hot,” 

“Yeah?” Bertholdt bent over, looking over his shoulder as he ran his hands along his legs. He strutted back to Reiner, turning around and moving low to the ground until his ass was by Reiner’s crotch. Bertholdt shook his ass, slowly standing up. He turned around to give Reiner a sly smile in the meantime. “How’s that look?” 

“Come sit on me, please,” Reiner asked, want evident in his voice. Bertholdt turned around and sat, straddling Reiner on the couch and wrapping his arms around his neck. His hips ground back and forth, Reiner moving his hands to grab at Bertholdt’s ass. Bertholdt pecked him quickly again. He moved to slip his hands underneath Reiner’s t-shirt, pulling it off him and tossing it away. Reiner inhaled deeply whenever Bertholdt ran his hands up and down his bare chest. “You’re so fucking hot, Bertl,” 

“Want more?” Bertholdt asked. Reiner nodded quickly, his mouth hung open in awe. Bertholdt kept one hand on Reiner’s shoulder, bending his back backwards and throwing a hand back behind his head. His chest was center stage, Reiner admiring his torso. Bertholdt thrust his hips, his bulge straining against his thong. He straightened himself out, reaching his hand down to unbutton Reiner’s jeans. 

Bertholdt stood back up, pulling off Reiner’s pants. Reiner was left in his briefs, Bertholdt sitting back down and gyrating his hips in Reiner’s lap. Bertholdt frowned in minor discomfort, adjusting his underwear so that his erection came out the top of the thong, the fabric no longer straining against him. He sat up straight on his knees, looking down at Reiner while he caressed his shoulders. 

Reiner kneaded Bertholdt’s ass in his hands. Bertholdt made a point to run his hands along his own body, Reiner’s cock twitching in his underpants. “Give me a sec,” Bertholdt said, getting up from the couch and grabbing the lube off the coffee table. 

“God damn,” Reiner pulled Bertholdt back to him, pressing his lips against Bertholdt’s hard and desperately. Bertholdt moaned into the kiss, running a hand down Reiner’s body. Reiner broke the kiss, grabbing the lube and moving to suck on Bertholdt’s shoulder. He didn’t want to take off the thong, Reiner instead grabbing the thin piece of fabric and moving it to the side. “You’re wonderful,” 

“Oh, stop,” Bertholdt laughed breathily, running his hand along Reiner’s thigh while the other rested on Reiner’s shoulder. He felt a cool, slick finger start running along his asshole, his mouth falling open in response. Reiner kept playing around with his fingers, his other hand moving to slip inside the thong. The strokes were slow and deliberate, Bertholdt breathing deeply. “Hurry up with that, Reiner, I need it now,” 

“God, you can be such a slut,” Reiner groaned, pulling his briefs halfway down his thighs and sliding himself inside the second he was sure Bertholdt was ready. Bertholdt closed his eyes and threw his head back, resting his palms on Reiner’s thighs. Reiner’s eyes closed tight, him setting a steady rhythm quickly. “Fuck… fuck!” 

Bertholdt was distantly aware of one of his favorite songs playing in the background, focusing more on the feeling of Reiner fucking him on the couch. He moaned and panted into the air, the sounds of their skin slapping distracting him from the chorus of the music. Bertholdt opened his eyes and looked down to see Reiner slouched into the couch, staring up at him intensely. “Only a slut for you, babe. Do you still like what you see?” 

Reiner laughed dryly at the comment between pants. “What kinda question is that? ‘Course I like seeing you like this…” Bertholdt leaned down to brush his lips against Reiner’s, their tongues meeting messily and their saliva smearing on their faces when Bertholdt pulled back away. He gyrated his hips like he had while he had been dancing, Reiner gasping when he did it. “Fuck, baby, that’s it… that’s it…” 

“Hehe, you’re so easy,” Bertholdt said, Reiner not paying attention as he put more force behind his thrusts. Bertholdt let out a loud moan when Reiner put his hand down the thong, grabbing at his erection and stroking it quickly. Reiner pulled away for a moment, Bertholdt letting out a disappointed sound, before he replaced his hand. “Oh shit, Reiner! Reineerrrr…” Reiner’s hand was coated in lube, him gripping Bertholdt’s cock tightly and stroking it quickly. 

Bertholdt’s hands held Reiner’s shoulders for support, squeezing tightly and turning the skin red. The feeling of Reiner inside him was too much… too much… Bertholdt came with a loud moan bordering on a yell, coming onto Reiner’s stomach. 

“Yes, Bertholdt! Fuck!” Reiner thrust about as hard as he could, grunting over and over until he came inside of Bertholdt, pulling him against his torso. “Yes… yesss…” Reiner rested his head against Bertholdt’s chest, wrapping his arms around his husband. Bertholdt’s back was sweaty, his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. 

“Shit…” Bertholdt breathed, moving to lift himself up. He felt Reiner’s dick wetly slide out of him, Bertholdt moving to sit next to Reiner on the couch. The pair leaned against one another, threading their fingers together. Bertholdt sagged against the couch, feeling Reiner pull his hand away after a minute. Reiner stood up, grabbing his briefs and pulling them back up his legs. “Reiner?” 

“Hmm?” Reiner looked down tiredly at Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiled cheekily at him. “Can you get me something to drink?” 

“Of course I can,” Reiner walked to the kitchen to grab some water, bringing Bertholdt back a glass. Bertholdt drank it quickly, throat dry from letting himself get loud during their fucking. Bertholdt stood after he finished, Reiner helping him to move the table back where it went. “I’m going to grab some pajama pants, want a pair of boxers?” 

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind,” Reiner left for a moment and came back quickly, handing Bertholdt new underwear and pants. He sat back down on the couch, pulling Bertholdt close to cuddle. “What time is it, Reiner?” 

“Uh… looks like it’s about fifteen till ten, why?” 

Bertholdt looked up at Reiner, a smile on his face. “That movie we were talking about watching, the one with the dragons? I think it comes on at ten, can we watch it?” 

Reiner relaxed and leaned back into the couch, Bertholdt laying on his side and resting his head in Reiner’s lap. “Sure we can,” Reiner put his hand on Bertholdt’s head, running his fingers through his hair. “Hopefully it’s better than that movie Marcel and I saw,” 

“I’m sure it will be. And if not we can just distract ourselves,” Bertholdt said mischievously, Reiner cocking a brow. 

“Yeah? How might we do that?” 

“Well…” Bertholdt grinned stupidly and smiled up at Reiner. Reiner could only chuckle and run a hand through Bertholdt’s hair tenderly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. Hard, but fun!


	27. Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wouldn’t ever _ever_ let anyone hurt Reiner because they didn’t understand _him._

“I’m thinking about asking out Reiner tomorrow,” Bertholdt’s eyebrow twitched at the words. His eyes narrowed, him listening in on the conversation carefully. It sounded like Connie. 

“What makes you think someone like Reiner would be interested in someone like you?” That was definitely Jean. Bertholdt maintained his composure, performing the routine maintenance on his ODM gear. They had been training together, and the lubrication on his was fading. He needed to oil up his gear again. 

“Who _wouldn’t_ want to go out on a date with me? Huh? I’m the full package,” Connie said arrogantly, Jean sighing and rolling his eyes at the self-assuredness of what his friend had said. 

“Like you would have a chance with him. Besides, I’m pretty sure he and Bertholdt are a thing anyways,” Jean spoke dismissively. Connie let out an aggravated sigh. 

“You don’t _know_ they’re a thing. They aren’t like Franz and Hannah, and you know Reiner would be the type to show off his boyfriend,” Bertholdt’s stomach turned a little at that. Reiner _was_ the type who would show off his boyfriend, 100%. But Bertholdt wouldn’t let him. It made Reiner feel like a dirty secret at times, he had said one day when Reiner tried to hold his hand and he had pulled away. He had assured Reiner it was only for now, he was just shy. 

But even though they weren’t _hiding_ their relationship per se, they definitely weren’t as open and out about it as Reiner wanted. Most people connected the dots and left it alone. 

Guess that had its drawbacks. Some people, or at least some dumb people, thought Reiner was still on the market and wanted a piece. 

And for some reason, it made him insanely jealous. 

Bertholdt frowned. He had never been the jealous type. 

But Connie was getting ready to go ask out his boyfriend, and it made his blood boil in a way he couldn’t even begin to describe. Of course Reiner would say no... but Reiner was _his,_ nobody should be asking him out in the first place! 

He squeezed his eyes shut. _Breathe, Bertholdt, breathe…_

His mind focused for a moment. How could he prove Reiner was his without being overly bold and stupid, without going in front of everyone and announcing that Reiner was his? 

…Ah, there was an idea. Bertholdt continued working, finishing up the maintenance of his ODM gear before leaving. 

Where was Reiner at right now? He walked around for a few minutes, eventually finding Annie and Reiner sitting together. They seemed to be enjoying a laugh. That was nice, they needed to share at least a couple of good memories. 

“Reiner, can I talk to you for a minute?” Bertholdt asked, Reiner and Annie both looking at him. Annie laughed and crossed her arms. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Reiner,” Annie said, waving a hand at the two of them and making her leave. 

“What’s up, Bertl?” Reiner asked, looking up at him. His arms were crossed; some of the cadets thought Reiner’s crossed arms suggested he was angry. Bertholdt knew it just meant he didn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“…How much do you care if you wind up on punishment?” Reiner blinked in surprise, then frowned at Bertholdt. 

“Well, I’d _really_ rather not deal with being on Shadis’s bad side, if you want me to be honest,” Reiner said bluntly. Bertholdt scratched the back of his head. 

“What if I was on punishment with you?” Reiner cocked his head in confusion. 

“That’s worse! I don’t want to see you on punishment, Bertl!” That didn’t make any headway like he thought it might. His thought process was that Reiner might be more willing if he wasn’t dealing with it alone, but… Reiner _was_ a bit protective of him. 

Bertholdt looked around to make sure nobody was around and listening. “…What if we’re on punishment because we skipped lecture to have sex?” 

Reiner sputtered immediately. “W-what?! Bertl!” His face darkened at least three shades in the course of just as many seconds. Reiner looked around quickly, making sure nobody was around. 

“We never get to just do it together in bed, Reiner…” Bertholdt said lowly, narrowing his eyes at Reiner. Reiner chewed the inside of his cheek. 

Punishment for skipping lecture. That probably wouldn’t be a physical punishment. They’d probably be locked in the lecture room for hours on end to read because clearly they didn’t think reading and knowing how to kill titans was important. They might get out to go eat dinner, but probably not. 

…He and Bertholdt _did_ have a stolen can of beans each, taken when Reiner was on mess hall duty. 

“…Okay,” Reiner agreed, accepting the position he was in. Go to class and not be on punishment, or make love with Bertholdt and get on punishment. Not _too hard_ of a decision to make. It'd be the easiest decision in the world if Shadis wasn't how he was. 

Bertholdt grinned at Reiner. Lecture would be starting in about thirty minutes, the afternoon free time afforded to the soldiers drawing to a close shortly. The two of them snuck off when free time ended, both of them making their way back to the bunkhouse. 

It was dead. Nobody to be seen except for two desperate boys making a beeline to their shared top bunk. 

Reiner laughed to himself. “We’re gonna be in so much trouble…” It was almost nice… they had been whipped into shape as children, constantly disciplined and focused. It felt nice to be doing something fucking stupid, knowing it was a bad idea. It made him feel like an ordinary teenage boy. 

“Worth it,” Bertholdt mumbled, pulling Reiner in for a passionate kiss. They didn’t bother to stifle the volume of their moaning; it wasn’t like there was anyone around to hear them, anyways. “Reiner,” 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner started to run a hand along Bertholdt’s cheek. 

“I… I want to mark you,” Bertholdt got out, his expression unsure. He felt uneasy while Reiner looked at him. 

“What?” 

“I gotta make sure everyone knows you’re mine,” Bertholdt said, leaning forward and kissing Reiner again. “Please,” 

Reiner grinned after a minute. “You don’t want me going around announcing I love you, but you want to make it so everyone looking at me knows I’m taken,” Bertholdt started to frown, feeling like an idiot the way Reiner said it. Reiner noticed, his expression softening. “Make me yours,” 

Bertholdt immediately went for Reiner’s neck, sucking the skin where his neck met his collarbone hard. He felt Reiner’s hand resting on his back, running up and down his spine gently. He moved to the side of Reiner’s neck, sucking a spot their uniform jacket couldn’t hope to obscure. The other side of his neck was next, Bertholdt intent on covering Reiner in hickeys. 

“Do you mind bite marks?” Bertholdt asked. Reiner hummed, closing his eyes. 

“Go for it,” Reiner said, though he winced in pain and let out an unpleasant sound when Bertholdt’s teeth sank into his lower neck. Bertholdt stopped short of drawing blood, but it would definitely bruise. 

Bertholdt seemed oddly possessive at the moment. Guess leaving the bruise was sort of the point. Oh well. He had his arm blown off in a battle a few years ago. What was the pain of a few bites compared to that? 

“Mine,” Bertholdt mumbled to himself, Reiner noticed and finding himself aroused by Bertholdt’s behavior. Another bite, to his collarbone. At this rate his entire neck was going to be bruised. 

“Bertl?” Reiner asked seriously after a moment. Bertholdt noticed the tone of his voice and broke away immediately. “Are you okay? You’re acting funny,” 

Bertholdt eyed Reiner’s neck. The skin was so red, even now, so shortly after he started to leave marks. “…Someone wanted to ask you out,” Bertholdt bit Reiner’s shoulder. “I want everyone to know you’re taken,” He broke away and pulled up Reiner’s shirt, leaving him topless. 

“Oh. I wasn’t sure what was up,” Reiner pulled off Bertholdt’s shirt, tossing it aside. “…We could, you know, hold hands sometime, too?” 

Bertholdt looked at Reiner’s eyes. They were vulnerable. An exceedingly rare shy expression crossed his face. He swallowed, leaning forward and pecking Reiner’s lips tenderly. “I’m sorry I haven’t been more affectionate,” 

“I know you’re shy about things like that, so I haven’t pushed it,” Reiner admitted, gasping when Bertholdt sucked on his neck again, running his hands along his muscles. “But… if you’re okay with everyone knowing we’re fucking, I’d like a kiss every now and then,” 

“I think that’ll be fine,” Bertholdt said, kissing Reiner sweetly in contrast with the intense sucking he had been engaging in. “I do love you, so much,” He cuddled against Reiner, the two of them holding one another. “I don’t know why I’ve been so shy, I should be showing off someone as great as you,” 

The fact that lecture was going on right now crossed Bertholdt’s mind all of a sudden. 

“I don’t want you to think I don’t want people knowing we’re together,” Bertholdt said, kissing Reiner’s cheek. He let his hand drift south, undoing Reiner’s pants. He let his hand dive into Reiner’s underwear, stroking the hardened cock. “When we’re back in Marley I’ll let _everyone_ know you’re mine. You can propose in front of the entire goddamned military if you want,” 

“Bertl, more,” Reiner said, biting his lower lip when Bertholdt ran his thumb over the slit, the precum dribbling just a little down the head. “I love you, so much, god I want to shout it from the rooftop,” 

Bertholdt pulled his hand away, undoing his pants and removing his bottoms, leaving himself nude. Reiner swallowed at the sight of Bertholdt’s dick, pulling his own bottoms down. Bertholdt moved to lay on top of him, propping himself up on one hand and stroking both their cocks together in the other. “You’re all mine, Reiner…” Bertholdt said, closing his eyes when he started stroking faster. “I want everyone to know,” 

“Let me love you,” Reiner said, moving to rest his hand on top of Bertholdt’s. Bertholdt reached for the container of castor oil he kept underneath his pillow, normally used to moisturize his skin. Good for fucking too, though. “I want everyone to know Bertholdt Hoover is mine,” 

“I’m gonna make it obvious you’re off the market,” Bertholdt said lowly, opening Reiner up and drinking in the sounds Reiner made. The sounds were so lewd, so personal, meant for _him _and _him only_. He slicked his cock, lubing up Reiner’s asshole as well. “Mine,” Bertholdt growled when he pushed inside of his boyfriend. 

“Yours,” Reiner affirmed, grabbing hold of Bertholdt’s backside while Bertholdt closed his eyes, groaning lowly while he thrust. Reiner raked his fingers down Bertholdt’s back, leaving scratches in their wake. Bertholdt didn’t steam at all, even when the skin scraped. “Only yours, nobody else,” 

He must want those scratches on his back. 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt kissed Reiner passionately, holding him closely while he fucked him. He grabbed hold of Reiner’s hair, balling his hand into a fist and tugging. He let out a surprised gasp and winced when he felt teeth sink into his neck. 

“Mine,” Reiner said, biting Bertholdt’s neck. He started biting along Bertholdt’s skin, also intent on leaving bruises for the whole corps to see. “We’re gonna get in so much trouble,” Reiner laughed. He dragged his nails back and forth over Bertholdt’s back. 

No hiding those in the shower, unless Bertholdt tried to heal them. He wasn’t trying. 

The scratching on his back eventually made its way into hands just wanting to hold him close, Bertholdt admiring the vulnerable expression that Reiner was giving him. 

The other cadets saw Reiner as this strong, stoic, powerful support. A real man, oozing macho and confidence. Someone to lean on. A strong soldier. That’s what they wanted. 

But _he_ got to look down and see the Reiner who was trusting his entire existence to him. The Reiner whose feelings got hurt when he didn’t want to hold hands in public. The Reiner who got excited when that stray cat let him pet it. The soft Reiner, with a tender heart and warm soul. 

Reiner gave his entire being to him. He’d give his soul if he could. That’s just the type of guy he was. Reiner moaned loudly into the room when Bertholdt grabbed his cock and started stroking it. “I love you, Reiner,” He wouldn’t ever _ever_ let anyone hurt Reiner because they didn’t understand _him._

“I love you too, Bertl,” Bertholdt hummed and thrust harder, needing to feel more of that sweet heat. Reiner was so warm. Of course he was. A warm body for a warm heart. 

Was it bad to be this possessive of Reiner? …Maybe. Reiner was his own person with thoughts and feelings and the capacity to make his own decisions. But it seemed clear as day that his decision was to be with him, so maybe it didn’t matter anyways. 

Nothing else but Reiner mattered when he felt himself coming, Reiner’s face painted a beautiful shade of red while he milked Bertholdt dry. Bertholdt pulled out and looked at Reiner affectionately, taking his length down into his mouth. It wouldn't be fair for him to just finish and not make Reiner come too. 

“Hng, Bertl…” Bertholdt sucked and sucked until he tasted Reiner’s cum, swallowing it all out of habit. As soon as he finished swallowing it all, he moved up Reiner’s torso and met his lips, each of them holding the other tightly. Reiner pulled away first, laughing and nuzzling into Bertholdt. 

“We should get dressed, just in case…” Reiner said after a few minutes of cuddling together. He was right. As much as they both wanted to cuddle and just be together, the reality of their situation started to sink in. Reiner sighed, a hand running through his hair. “I don’t regret coming here and you making love to me, but…” Bertholdt turned onto his side and looked at Reiner. “I’m not looking forward to getting in trouble,” 

They both pulled their pants back on, then their tops. “I’m not either. I’d say I hope he goes easy on us, but he won’t,” Bertholdt slipped an arm around Reiner’s waist and pulled him close, their noses touching. “I’m glad we got some alone time, though,” 

“So… can I hold your hand sometimes? I know you’re shy around crowds,” Reiner ran a hand along Bertholdt’s body, resting it on his hip. 

“Of course,” They got down from their top bunk, the two of them dusting off their uniforms. Bertholdt pulled Reiner close against him. “One last kiss for now?” 

Reiner laughed and grabbed Bertholdt’s waist, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, pushing his tongue into Bertholdt’s mouth. Bertholdt closed his eyes and reciprocated, their tongues meeting one another. 

Both of them nearly bit the other’s tongues off when the door slammed open, Shadis’s eyes locking onto them. They opened wide in surprise, then narrowed into a death glare. 

“Braun! Hoover! Is this entire situation a joke to you?! You’ll make a nice couple when you two are dismembered in the belly of a titan!” Both of them immediately snapped to attention. “How many people died to get that information for you? You maggots better have a good reason for skipping lecture!” 

They both swallowed. Suddenly skipping lecture to have sex seemed like a bad idea. 

  


The massive stack of books on the table loomed over them both. The other cadets were shocked when, of everyone to wind up on punishment that day, it wound up being Reiner and Bertholdt. 

They got a lot of looks too. It was more than obvious from the marks on their necks that they snuck off to have sex. Or, for the more innocent and naïve, cadets, snuck off to make out. 

“Read every single one of the manuals and prepare reports on the most efficient ways to approach titan combat. Then read every weapons engineering manual and explain the differences between the cannons in another paper,” Shadis had ordered them. He locked them inside the lecture hall when everyone else was dismissed. 

Bertholdt frowned. His hand hurt from writing so much. Reiner looked exhausted when he yawned and leaned back into his chair. He glanced up at Bertholdt and smiled. “What are you looking so happy about?” 

“I was just thinking how good those hickeys look on you,” Bertholdt swallowed and blushed. Once they were out of the metaphorical bedroom, he suddenly felt flustered about being marked the way he was. But they were proof that he was Reiner’s, he supposed. 

“Hehe. Ditto, buddy,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter, but it's probably this seasonal stuff getting to me. _If_ I do a kinktober thing next year I'll need to write it in the summertime so I feel better about my writing, hehe.  
We're almost to the end!


	28. Weapon Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tw: guns**  
Bertholdt pushed the barrel of the gun into Reiner’s mouth. “Suck it. Like you would suck me off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like weapon/gun play like... at all, so this one was hard to write. I hope you all like it though!

“Safety first.” Bertholdt mumbled to himself, looking at the revolver he had. The military didn’t train them in handguns for the most part, instead focusing on rifles. But his dad had been a bit of a firearms enthusiast in his lifetime. Bertholdt had no issue procuring a simple pistol. 

No bullets. All chambers unloaded. Nothing in the barrel. He pointed the gun at the floor and pulled the trigger, the hammer cocking back and Bertholdt not moving to reset it. He checked again, making absolutely sure there wasn’t even a bullet in the room. Good. 

Reiner watched from the bed, nodding to himself when Bertholdt made sure it was all good. They’d been in such dangerous situations over the years, but even Eren losing his mind in the founding titan was less likely to kill him than a point-blank shot to the head from a loaded gun. 

Bertholdt pulled out a pocket knife, pulling out the small blade and running his finger along it before flipping it back inside. He looked at Reiner, relaxed on the bed in his white tank and plain white underwear. He felt overdressed all of a sudden, dropping his shirt and leaving himself in his undershirt. 

He’d have liked to have had one of the blades they brought home from Paradis. But upon their not-so triumphant return from the botched mission, the Marleyan military had taken away their ODM gear and blades for military research purposes. They had been especially interested in the ODM gear, but the iceburst stone it needed was only found on Paradis; everything was essentially useless. 

A simple pocket knife worked just as well, though. 

“Almost done, Bertl?” Reiner’s question wasn’t out of impatience or to rush his lover. Just curiosity. Bertholdt nodded in satisfaction after a moment, putting the revolver on the nightstand and laying on his side, pulling Reiner in for a kiss. Reiner let Bertholdt kiss him, then moved to nibble on Bertholdt’s ear. 

A sweet hum at the nibble. Reiner smirked to himself, Bertholdt slipping his hand underneath the white tank top Reiner wore and running his hands along Reiner’s pectoral muscles. Not as defined and firm as when they were on Paradis years ago, but Bertholdt still loved them regardless. 

“I don’t like this,” Bertholdt said suggestively, pulling his pocket knife back out again and moving to straddle Reiner’s torso. He roughly grabbed the collar of Reiner’s tank top, cutting it with the knife. He cut again, pulling the tank away from Reiner’s torso and cutting it down the middle until it was cut in half, Reiner’s belly exposed. “That looks so much better. Oh, wait,” Bertholdt cut at the shoulders of the tank, cutting open the arm holes. "Better." 

“Could’ve just taken the tank off,” Reiner teased, Bertholdt chuckling and running his hands along Reiner’s belly again. “Now I gotta go buy a new one.” 

“Marley pays us plenty. You’ll be fine,” Bertholdt looked at his pocket knife and ran his thumb along it again, pressing his thumb down and breaking the skin. Not even a wince. The skin steamed and sealed itself quickly. Bertholdt put his thumb in Reiner’s mouth, him sucking the dribble of blood off. “I can buy you a new shirt, if you want.” 

“Doesn’t matter that much. Just need something to wear underneath my coat is all.” Like Reiner’s shirt was a priority for either of them right now. Bertholdt pressed the blade of his knife to Reiner’s shoulder, breaking the skin and dragging the blade. The skin steamed immediately, blood not even having time to come out before Reiner healed the superficial wounds. Small lacerations were nothing, not after that disaster in Shinganshina. 

He wasn’t even worried about hurting Reiner. Reiner had his head blown clean off, and he had all his limbs cut off. Pieck really pulled a rabbit out of her hat saving them. 

Bertholdt glanced at the nightstand again, reaching over and grabbing the revolver. He looked at it for a minute, making sure once again it was safe. Unloaded completely, the hammer still not reset. He pressed the barrel of the gun to Reiner’s chin, pushing it against him and closing his mouth. “You gonna do what I tell you?” Bertholdt asked suggestively, a playful fire dancing behind his otherwise sweet green eyes. 

“God, yes…” 

“Open your mouth,” Bertholdt ordered, pulling the gun away. Reiner did as asked, opening his mouth. Bertholdt pushed the barrel of the gun into Reiner’s mouth. “Suck it. Like you would suck me off.” 

Reiner obliged, closing his mouth and running his tongue along the barrel. He closed his eyes and started bobbing his head along the revolver, not particularly fond of it. It was cold and tasted like, well… metal. He stared up at Bertholdt, who was watching him through half lidded eyes. 

“Come on, Reiner, that’s not how you suck me off.” Bertholdt prodded, Reiner cocking an eyebrow and withdrawing. 

“Well it doesn’t taste as good and it’s a little cold,” Reiner complained, leaning forward and running his tongue along the end of the barrel, sliding the tip of his tongue inside of it. “I’d rather have the real thing.” 

“Humor me and maybe I’ll let you get a taste of the real thing,” Bertholdt ran a finger along Reiner’s cheek. His erection strained against his underwear uncomfortably. Reiner licked his lips and took the barrel of the gun back into his mouth, bobbing his head more quickly. He used more saliva, some of it dribbling out the edge of his mouth. “You’re awfully quiet.” 

Reiner almost looked a hair annoyed when he opened his eyes and looked up at Bertholdt, but he took the hint and started moaning while he sucked off the revolver. One of his hands drifted to Bertholdt’s boxers, lightly fondling his dick through the fabric. Bertholdt bit his lip at the touch, rolling his hips ever so slightly. 

Watching Reiner suck off his revolver made him wish the barrel of the gun was his cock. Better give Reiner what he wants after all. He pulled the gun out of Reiner’s mouth and set it back down on his nightstand. 

“Good boy,” Bertholdt said, the lust creeping into his voice making his words sound beyond obscene. Reiner grinned when Bertholdt sat up, moving to toss off his boxers and undershirt before sitting back down on Reiner’s torso. He scooted forward so that his erection brushed against Reiner’s cheek. “This what you wanted?’ 

“Mmm, you know it,” Reiner scooted slightly, bringing a hand up and taking Bertholdt’s cock in his hand. He pressed gentle kisses to the head and shaft, Bertholdt inhaling sharply at Reiner’s slightly chapped lips on his skin. Reiner opened his mouth and slid that perfect cock into his mouth, sucking for a quick second before pulling it back out and smiling up at Bertholdt. “You taste so good.” 

“Then keep it up,” Bertholdt breathed, putting his hand on Reiner’s head and pushing him back down. Reiner opened up and started sucking, closing his eyes and running his tongue in swirls along the head. Bertholdt threw his head back and moaned, pushing Reiner’s head down and pulling him back over and over again. “Hmm… that’s right, Reiner...” 

Reiner moaned again, the vibrations making Bertholdt’s toes curl and his mouth hang open. Reiner opened his eyes and stared at Bertholdt, then turned his attention back to the cock in his mouth. He took Bertholdt as far as he could; Bertholdt was not a small man, fitting his dick all the way down to the base took effort he didn’t feel like putting in right now. He’d need to sit on his knees to do that, he liked Bertholdt sitting on his chest. 

Breathy pants filled the air, especially when Reiner gently fondled Bertholdt’s balls. Reiner popped off and put his fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. He quickly sucked off Bertholdt again, moving his fingers to massage Bertholdt’s asshole. “Hah, god, if you keep doing that I’m going to come, Reiner…” 

“Good,” Reiner said, pulling off and smiling a toothy grin up at Bertholdt. He shallowly thrust his fingers inside of Bertholdt, using his other hand to stroke the cock in his face. Bertholdt panted and moaned without abandon, Reiner opening his mouth when he came. Some of the cum got into his mouth, but most of it got on his face. “Hehehe… do I look good?” Reiner asked, a cocky expression on his face. 

“You look so hot…” Bertholdt swallowed, his cock twitching in Reiner’s hand when he drank in the sight of his cum covering Reiner. He scooted backwards, pulling down Reiner’s underwear and freeing his neglected dick. “Hmm… I wanna feel you fucking me.” 

“Give me a sec,” Reiner reached over and grabbed a container of oil from Bertholdt’s nightstand, coating his hand and slicking his erection. “Hop on, Bertl.” 

“With pleasure,” Bertholdt sighed, positioning Reiner’s dick and sinking down slowly. “Ah, ahhhh… that’s it...” He exhaled deeply when he was fully seated, adjusting to the feeling of Reiner inside of him. Reiner’s eyes were burning with desire, his face painted red and mouth hanging open. 

“Bertholdt… Bertl…” Reiner breathed, Bertholdt leaning forward and putting his hands on Reiner’s chest. A lazy, contented grin crossed Bertholdt’s face, his eyes falling shut while he relaxed and drank in the feeling of Reiner pushing inside of him over and over again. “You look like you’re having fun, hehe…” 

“Tons of fun…” Bertholdt bit his lip and kept relaxing, staring at the cum drying onto Reiner’s face. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah, feels good,” Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s hips tightly, pulling him up and down while he thrust. Reiner felt his toes curling tightly, feeling himself nearing his orgasm. Bertholdt looked so content and relaxed while getting fucked, his eyes closed and his moans so soft and adorable. “You’re perfect.” 

Bertholdt opened his eyes halfway and looked at Reiner. “You’re perfect,” He let out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Come inside me, Reiner, do it...” 

“Fuck,” Reiner thrust harder, letting out a long and guttural groan when he came. Bertholdt moaned at the feeling, his skin damp with sweat while Reiner ran his hands up and down his torso. “Come here, Bertl.” 

He pulled Bertholdt up slowly off his softening cock, turning onto his side while Bertholdt did the same. 

God, seeing his cum dried onto Reiner’s face was so alluring. He was probably going to get up here in a minute to wash his face. Better drink it in while he still had the chance. 

“That was fun.” Bertholdt mumbled, playing with Reiner’s hair. Maybe Reiner could stay here with him at his house. Karina wouldn’t mind. 

“Yeah,” Reiner closed his eyes and nuzzled into Bertholdt’s chest. “That gun doesn’t taste nearly as good as you do, hehe.” 

“Really now?” Bertholdt looked down at Reiner’s crotch. “Maybe next time I’ll have to compare them and see for myself.” 

“You’ll see what I mean then,” Reiner laughed, moving in to kiss Bertholdt. 

“Can’t wait, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get this wrapped up really soon. I want to work more on requests, AGMT and ATWFA but I only have three more to go!


	29. Scissoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you have in mind?”  
“Just loving on my Bertha,”

Raine ran her fingers through Bertha’s long black hair, laying on her side and being the big spoon for once. The two of them had decided to stay in for their off day instead of wandering out into town and hanging out with the other soldiers. Annie, surprisingly, had chosen to venture off with Mina, leaving the two of them completely alone in their bunkhouse. 

Bertha turned around to face Raine, a smile etched on her face. She brought a hand up, running a thumb along Raine’s cheek. “I’m so glad it’s finally time for us to relax a little. Shadis has been killing me lately,” Bertha complained. “I think he gives Magath a run for his money…” 

Raine rolled her eyes. “I know. But Magath would’ve chased off a ton of these soldiers by now. Guess they need the extra bodies here.” Raine moved to nuzzle closer to Bertha, pressing a kiss to Bertha’s neck. Bertha made a squeaky noise, Raine smiling against her skin in response before kissing her again because really, was there anything better than kissing Bertha? 

“Come on now, Raine,” Bertha started, moving to kiss Raine’s cheek. “Don’t get me all wound up…” 

“Why not? We could stay in bed all day and nobody would ever know. We could get up and take a shower and just come right back…” Raine kissed Bertha’s nose, then her cheek. “We can go grab a couple of books and just read together all day… after I wind you up.” 

“Really now?” Bertha said, closing her eyes and gasping when Raine peppered more kisses to her neck. She moved to rest a hand on Raine’s hip, her other hand playing with Raine’s blonde hair. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Just loving on my Bertha,” Raine moved to nibble on Bertha’s ear, feeling a tingle between her legs at the delicious sound Bertha made when she licked the shell of her ear. She ran a hand along Bertha’s side, slipping her hand underneath Bertha’s shirt and bringing her hand to Bertha’s breast. “What do you want, Bertha?” 

“Kiss me,” Bertha said, Raine bringing her head forward and brushing their lips together, nipping at Bertha’s lower lip. Raine pecked Bertha’s lips, then kissed her harder and pushed her tongue into Bertha’s mouth. Their tongues danced with one another, Raine squeezing her hands while she fondled Bertha’s breast. “Raine…” 

“Here, sit up for me,” Raine asked, the two of them moving to sit on their knees. Raine pulled her shirt off, Bertha doing the same. Neither of them wore anything underneath; why would they? Why sleep in anything? Raine scooted closer to Bertha, resting her hands on Bertha’s shoulders while she kissed her. “What do you want?” 

Bertha fidgeted with her fingers for a second. “Will you go down on me?” Raine gave Bertha a cocky look, kissing Bertha’s neck lazily and moving down to Bertha’s chest. She leaned in and took a breast into her mouth, sucking Bertha’s nipple and sliding a hand down into her underwear. Bertha gasped when she felt Raine’s finger slide along her labia, biting down when Raine moved her finger to rub at her clitoris. “Hah, Rainnnee…” 

“Take your pants off for me,” Raine half-whispered whenever she pulled away from Bertha’s breast. Bertha did as asked, hooking her fingers around the waist of her pants and sliding them and her underwear off. Raine did the same, both of them sitting on their knees and fully exposed. “You’re so beautiful, Bertha.” 

“You are too, Raine.” Bertha said, moving to lay on her back. Raine kissed her again, peppering them along Bertha’s belly as she moved down. Bertha let out a gasp when Raine started kissing and licking along her inner thighs before finally licking her clitoris. She rested her hand on top of Raine’s head, playing with her hair while Raine ate her out enthusiastically; after a few more wet licks Bertha put her other hand on Raine’s head, clutching her hair tightly when Raine starting sucking on her clitoris. 

“Hehe, you’re so wet, Bertha,” Raine teased, pulling away and rubbing at Bertha’s clitoris with her fingers. She slid a couple of her fingers inside of Bertha, thrusting them in and out and using her thumb to rub the clitoris. “You’re so cute when you get wound up like this.” Raine pulled away after a moment, gesturing for Bertha to sit up. 

“Can I rub on your leg?” Raine asked, Bertha nodding and adjusting herself so that Raine could press her crotch against her leg. Raine let out a moan when she ground herself against Bertha’s leg, Bertha biting her lip and blushing at the feeling of wetness on her leg. Bertha rubbed her clitoris while Raine humped her leg, both of them moaning softly to themselves. 

“Hey, let’s scissor,” Bertha suggested, Raine opening her eyes and slowing down on humping her leg. “That’d be fun.” 

“You want to?” Bertha nodded, Raine moving to reach underneath her pillow, grabbing the castor oil they kept. Nothing like chafing after sex to kill the post-coital mood. That had been painful for both of them and taught them a valuable lesson about lubrication. She put some oil on both of their crotches, closing the container and setting it back down on their bed. “Okay, let’s just…” 

Bertha and Raine moved to sit facing each other, both of them spreading their legs. Raine adjusted a little so she was on her side, putting a leg over one of Bertha’s and Bertha putting her other leg over Raine’s. Raine scooted closer until their crotches pressed together. Raine moved to rest one of her hands on Bertha’s shoulder, the other propping her up. 

“Oh, Raine…” Bertha sighed contentedly, her and Raine sliding their hips so that their labia and clitorises rubbed together. She moved a hand between their legs, parting for just a moment so she could slide her fingers inside of Raine and roll her clitoris between her fingers. Raine let out a whine, Bertha smirking to herself before rubbing herself against Raine’s crotch again. “Is that okay, Raine?” 

“God, yes, Bertha,” Bertha took Raine’s hand that was resting on her shoulder and brought it to her face, kissing Raine’s knuckles and getting an affectionate smile in return. “So sweet, even when we’re doing it.” 

“They call it making love for a reason,” Bertha kissed Raine’s hand a few more times, then put it back on her shoulder. The two of them kept grinding together, Bertha eventually letting out an embarrassingly loud moan followed by several smaller, quieter moans as she felt her orgasm wash over her. “Raine, lay down for me.” Bertha panted, Raine obliging and laying down. 

Bertha moved between Raine’s legs, licking at her and feeling her blonde hair tickle her nose. It didn’t take long to make Raine come, her already nearing overstimulation from humping Bertha’s leg and scissoring. Bertha moved from Raine’s crotch to her mouth, pulling Raine into a sweet kiss. Raine pulled Bertha into a tight embrace, Bertha resting her forehead against Raine’s. 

“Bertha?” Raine asked after a few minutes of cuddling in comfortable silence. Bertha hummed, watching Raine with dreamy eyes. “Do you want to go get cleaned up? After we wash up we can go get some books to read, or do something together.” 

“That sounds good. Have anything in mind?” Raine closed her eyes and sighed; Bertha was so warm. 

“Hmm. Not really. We can go to the lake and eat some snacks. Or we could take some books up to the lake and read.” Bertha kissed Raine’s cheek, lazily moving to Raine’s temples. 

“That sounds fun. Let’s go get cleaned up.” Raine nodded, giving Bertha a sultry look. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Oh, nothing. Just that it might be fun to finger you in the bath.” Bertha swallowed and blushed, Raine giving her a devilish look. 

God help her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write, and I couldn't come up with a mini plot at all 
> 
> Two more to go! Sorry for taking so long to update this, the motivation is gone but I'm powering through. Thanks for sticking with me for so long if you're reading this.


	30. Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertholdt wasn’t necessarily the type of person who needed validation, nor did he seek it out.  
But sometimes, despite not needing it in any other aspect of his life, he needed Reiner to praise him. If there was anything in this world he needed to _know_ he was good at, it was pleasing the most important man in the world to him.

Bertholdt wasn’t necessarily the type of person who needed validation, nor did he seek it out. He did what he needed to do, and followed the directives given to him. Being told good job was good, he supposed, but it wasn’t really important to him in the end. What mattered were results, and he got them. Being praised for becoming a warrior all those years ago was nice. But actually _being_ a warrior was more important. Being praised for a good job on the battlefield was nice. But being home because he took out the enemy and wasn’t needed anymore was better. 

Reiner wasn’t really the same as him in that regard. Reiner could be very insecure at times and really enjoyed being told he was doing a good job when he got into one of his moods. Was it the bullying all those years ago from Porco telling him he wasn’t good enough? Was it what Marcel told him all those years ago when they were on that godforsaken island? Was it his dad not being around and him feeling like if he proved himself maybe he’d have a complete family? Bertholdt wasn’t sure, but he always let Reiner know just how important and talented he was. And every time Reiner would give him that same flustered smile. 

That being said, Reiner never needed to be told he was doing good in the bedroom. He always gathered that from Bertholdt shouting his name over and over again and feeling Bertholdt rake his fingernails all over his body. The way Bertholdt wrapped his legs around Reiner’s waist, the way Bertholdt desperately clutched at whatever skin he could get, and the way Bertholdt pushed his head up and down when getting head said all Reiner needed to hear. Sometimes Reiner even had this cocky smile on his face while Bertholdt stared up at him through half-lidded eyes. 

But Bertholdt… sometimes he hated how quiet of a lover Reiner could be. He’d have that lazy smile on his face and sometimes he’d even drool a little. Bertholdt could sometimes pull some louder, satisfied moans and the rare mumbled _Oh, Bertl_ from his boyfriend. But for the most part Reiner would quietly cling to him, moaning softly and quietly. Even when there was no chance of being caught Reiner was just… quiet. 

He knew Reiner liked it and he wasn’t a bad lover. Reiner expressed his enjoyment of sex differently than him. But sometimes, despite not needing it in any other aspect of his life, he needed Reiner to praise him. If there was anything in this world he needed to _know_ he was good at, it was pleasing the most important man in the world to him. 

“Hmm… Bertl,” Reiner pet Bertholdt’s hair affectionately, Bertholdt keeping himself focused on the task at hand. Reiner sat at the edge of the bed, Bertholdt sitting on his knees and bobbing his head up and down slowly. He brought his head almost all the way up, glancing up at Reiner while he sucked at the head of Reiner’s dick. Reiner closed his eyes and sighed a relaxed sigh. “That’s right, Bertl, that’s it…” 

Reiner’s hand squeezed Bertholdt’s hair, him pushing Bertholdt back down the length of his cock. He just wanted more of that sweet mouth. Great for sweet kisses, for keeping him enraptured in whatever Bertholdt felt like talking about. Great for sucking dick, too. How’d Bertholdt get so good at this? 

Bertholdt hummed when he closed his eyes, increasing the pace of his head bobbing. Reiner was still quietly breathing like he usually did, and Bertholdt might have even started to wonder how Reiner was feeling if it wasn’t for the “Fuck, yes, you’re amazing…” that made his dick twitch when he heard it. Reiner pulled Bertholdt off after another minute. “You’re gonna make me come if you keep it up like that.” Reiner laughed a contented laugh, pulling Bertholdt up for a kiss. 

“Good?” Bertholdt asked, moving to sit next to Reiner on the edge of the bed. He kissed Reiner’s neck, gently sucking at the sensitive skin and earning a rare gasp from Reiner. Reiner moved to hold him, his hands gripping Bertholdt’s upper arms. 

“God, yes,” Reiner breathed, closing his eyes tight while Bertholdt sucked his neck. Bertholdt let go and moved to his ear, nibbling on it. Reiner felt goosebumps on his skin at Bertholdt’s hot breath on his ear. He reached down and grabbed Bertholdt’s cock, finding himself even more turned on at the gasp directly into his ear. He stroked it a couple of times, then let go; his fingers stayed just barely grazing the skin. “You’re so big, Bertl,” 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt started to say… actually, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. 

“Be a good boy and keep making me feel good, Bertl…” Bertholdt grabbed Reiner’s shoulders and pulled him onto the bed, moving so that he had Reiner pinned underneath him. Reiner gave Bertholdt a sly smile and let out a chuckle, Bertholdt swallowing at the sight. “Whatever position you want, love.” 

“Doggy,” Bertholdt said forcefully, moving to sit up on his knees. Reiner scooted so he was sitting up, reaching forward and stroking Bertholdt’s erection a couple of times while he looked up. He felt electricity run through his veins when he got a glimpse of the hungry look on Reiner’s face. “Turn around for me, Reiner.” 

“I got you,” Reiner said, biting back an affectionate laugh at the twinge of impatience in Bertholdt’s voice. Reiner moved so that he was on all fours, crossing his arms and getting comfortable. Bertholdt moved to kneel behind Reiner, Reiner closing his eyes and relaxing when he felt Bertholdt pull his cheeks apart. He couldn’t bite back the moan that came out when Bertholdt licked him, finding himself slightly embarrassed at the volume. “God, Bertholdt, that’s perfect…” 

Bertholdt hummed and closed his eyes, taking a hand to massage Reiner’s balls gently while he continued licking at Reiner’s asshole. After a moment he pulled away, coating two of his fingers in saliva. He plunged one finger inside, feeling satisfied at the soft whimpering sound Reiner made in response. Bertholdt moved to massage Reiner’s ass with his other hand while he slid the second finger inside. “You’re great, Reiner…” 

“God, it feels so good when you do that…” Reiner sighed, his leg twitching slightly. “You’re doing so good, I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” Bertholdt hummed at Reiner’s words, not stopping his fingering in the meantime. He withdrew his fingers, giving Reiner a few more broad, flat licks before he finally sat back up. 

“Give me just a second,” Bertholdt gave Reiner a gentle tap on his ass before he moved over to the nightstand next to his bed. He grabbed the lubricant, giving a brief thought to the condoms in the drawer and biting his lip… they weren’t in a hurry, didn’t need to worry about cleanup. “Can I come inside you today, Reiner?” He really, _really_ wanted to come inside Reiner today. There was something indescribably erotic about it to him. A soft chuckle from the man beneath him. 

“Of course you can, Bertl.” A quiet moan in response. Reiner felt his stomach coil in anticipation at the lewd, wet sound of Bertholdt slicking himself up with the lube. He bit his lip when he felt Bertholdt start massaging his asshole with the lubricant. Bertholdt’s legs were warm when he felt them against the back of his own, Bertholdt’s erection against his backside. “Put it in,” Reiner let out a moan when Bertholdt pressed inside, feeling two hands grip tightly at his hips. The familiar feeling of Bertholdt stretching him open made Reiner’s eyes flutter shut. “That feels good…” 

“Reineeerrrrr…” Bertholdt whined, closing his eyes tight at the tight heat squeezing his dick that was just so _Reiner._ He pushed in as far as he possibly could, pulling Reiner flush against his torso. Reiner let out a grunt at that, sighing contentedly once Bertholdt was fully seated. He pulled out and thrust his hips hard. Again, and again. “Ah… aaahhhh…” 

“Bertllll, harder,” Bertholdt squeezed Reiner’s hips tightly, putting more force into his thrusts. He couldn’t help but moan loudly, watching himself thrust into Reiner. Reiner threw his head back, his back arching just a little. “You feel so good, Bertholdt. So good.” 

Part of him wished Reiner was always vocal and encouraging like this, but he knew that Reiner probably felt at least a little awkward saying so much. The least he could do was give Reiner what he wanted. And Reiner liked it hard. 

“Oh god, Reiner, shit…” Bertholdt bent over a little, scratching Reiner’s hips while he started pounding as hard as he could. Even without Reiner’s words of assurance he was being louder than usual, much to Bertholdt’s delight. Reiner moaning, their skin slapping, Reiner panting about how good it was… it was a miracle he hadn’t come already. “Fuck, Reiner, hmm…” 

“You’ve got me close,” Reiner breathed, clutching the sheets underneath him tightly. He felt a smile tug at his mouth when he felt a large hand move from his hip, smacking his ass before it moved up to clutch at the nape of his neck. “God, make me come Bertholdt, please, make me come.” 

Bertholdt adjusted himself, moving his hand from Reiner’s neck to his dick and stroking it. Reiner let out another loud moan, Bertholdt finding himself desperate for his own release. But god… more than anything he wanted to make Reiner come. Reiner’s name kept tumbling out of his mouth, Reiner doing the same with Bertholdt’s. 

“Fuck! Bertholdt!” Reiner half-shouted, gritting his teeth when he felt the tightness in his stomach finally release, ecstasy washing over him. On a normal day Bertholdt might have given quick thought to Reiner’s cum pooling on the sheets underneath him, but today it didn’t even cross his mind. Not when he was so close and it was so tight and warm and felt so nice and… 

“Ah! Ah, Reineerrrrr!” Bertholdt pulled Reiner as close to him as he could, thrusting in as deep as possible when he came. Reiner let out a moan that drove Bertholdt absolutely insane. If he’d have moaned like that earlier surely Bertholdt would’ve come on the spot. He kept thrusting, out of rhythm and erratic until he was certain Reiner had bled him dry. 

Reiner let out a tiny sound when he felt Bertholdt’s softening cock slide wetly out of him, Bertholdt’s hands still on his hips. He felt Bertholdt pat his ass a couple of times before reaching over to grab a cloth out of his nightstand. “Uh, sorry…” Reiner said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while staring at the small pool of cum on Bertholdt’s sheets. 

“Hush. It’s fine.” Bertholdt reassured Reiner, using the cloth to wipe up the cum before tossing the cloth aside onto the floor. He laid on his side next to Reiner, Reiner rolling onto his side so that they were facing one another. Bertholdt moved to stroke Reiner’s hair, Reiner kissing the end of Bertholdt’s nose. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Reiner closed his eyes and let Bertholdt hold him. His mind started to wander a little. To the rest of the day; they were tired in that they just had sex but they weren’t ready to go to sleep. To Bertholdt’s house; they’d started having sex a lot more often since Bertholdt took the master bedroom while his dad stayed in the hospital. To Bertholdt; his one and only love, his pal, his partner, his fellow warrior, his Bertl. “Hey, Bertholdt?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re good at that, you know? Even if I’m usually a little quieter.” Bertholdt half-laughed, half-breathed against Reiner. He nuzzled Reiner, a hand drifting down to rub Reiner’s ass before drifting back up to rest on the small of his back. “I don’t want you to think I don’t like it.” 

“I know. Thank you.” Bertholdt wasn’t usually the type to seek validation. He didn’t need it, but it was still nice to hear Reiner being loud in the throes of passion from time to time. Keeping Reiner happy was all that really mattered. Maybe getting validation of that was okay. Reiner didn’t seem to mind. “What do you want to do, Reiner? It isn’t late at all.” 

Reiner turned around, gesturing for Bertholdt to spoon him. Bertholdt scooted to spoon him, running a hand along Reiner’s side. Reiner grabbed at Bertholdt’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “We can go eat in a little bit. That street vendor that sells that bread we like stays out late. But I’m not hungry right now.” 

Bertholdt leaned forward, pressing kisses along Reiner’s jawline, then to his cheek. He let go of Reiner’s hand, running his hand up and down along Reiner’s side. Reiner cocked a brow and turned around. Bertholdt kissed Reiner again and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressing together. “Did you like it enough to want a round two?” 

Reiner laughed. He’d need a few minutes to rest. “You’re killing me, Bertl.” 

“Is that a no?” 

“You think I’m going to say no to another round of that? Come here.” Reiner pulled Bertholdt into a kiss. 

That was all the validation that Bertholdt would need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-to-last one! I'm so sorry to anyone I've kept waiting for this. I've been stricken by a lack of inspiration to write porn lately, but I'm hoping to get the last one up next week! I've been working a lot of extra overtime because I want to go to a con, but that leaves less time to write.
> 
> To all my fellow perverts who've made it this far: again, thanks for sticking with me this long. Feel free to shoot me a smut request if you want, talk reibert with me on twitter, or check out my other fic! I appreciate all of you. :')


	31. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner smiled at him, lying on their bed in his underwear while Bertholdt fussed over him.

Little things were really important when it came to taking care of his Reiner. Bertholdt hummed to himself, putting the glass of water with an ice cube in it on Reiner’s nightstand. He always liked having a drink after getting fucked. Bertholdt pulled off his wedding ring, putting it aside onto his nightstand by his lamp. Normally he kept it on unless he was doing dishes, even during sleep and during sex. 

But in the case of spanking, it was important to take it off. Leaving it on could actually hurt Reiner, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was actually cause bodily harm. His sweet Reiner had a high pain tolerance but that wasn’t the point. Reiner smiled at him, lying on their bed in his underwear while Bertholdt fussed over him. 

“You don’t need to do all that, I can get my water after we finish…” Reiner said, turning onto his side and watching Bertholdt closely. Bertholdt got his pink heart crop out, putting it on the bed. He ran a hand along Reiner’s side, his skin warm and soft. Bertholdt leaned down to kiss Reiner’s cheek, ruffling his hair a little. 

“No. It’s already there anyways.” Bertholdt sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him so that Reiner would sit by him. Reiner sat up, Bertholdt pulling him into a kiss. He let his hands roam along Reiner’s body, one of them grabbing his ass while the other held his neck. They broke apart, Reiner giving Bertholdt a coy smile. “Hey. Bend over for me?” 

Bertholdt scooted back just a little, patting the meat of his thighs. Reiner accepted the order, bending over so that his ass was in Bertholdt’s lap. Bertholdt brought his hand to Reiner’s ass, massaging it delicately through his underwear. Reiner crossed his arms, propping his upper body up. The massage was gentle, Bertholdt’s other hand resting comfortably on one of Reiner’s shoulders. 

A very gentle tap on his ass. Reiner might not have even registered it if he wasn’t paying any attention. It was quiet and light to the touch. Another small swat, a little louder but no more than just a gentle bit of pressure on his backside. “Having fun there?” 

“Not as much as I’m going to.” Bertholdt teased, leaning over and pecking Reiner’s cheek, earning a light blush. He grabbed the waistband of Reiner’s underwear, shimmying them down his legs down to his thighs. He swatted Reiner’s ass again, Reiner flinching a little when he didn’t expect it. Bertholdt recoiled a little at the flinch. “Sorry!” 

“No, it’s fine. You’re always so worried about me, Bertl.” Reiner laughed softly, shaking his head a little. “I know it’s because you love me. Don’t worry.” Bertholdt nodded and swatted Reiner’s flesh again, the other not flinching like he did before. Again, with a little more force. He got a small sound from Reiner, but Reiner didn’t seem to give any indication that he was in pain, and the safe word didn’t come from his lips. 

“Okay?” Bertholdt asked, swatting him harder. He bit his lip, noticing the flesh turning just a little bit pink. Reiner grinned and hummed in response. 

“It’s good, you’ll know if I want you to stop.” Reiner almost sounded a hair impatient. Bertholdt bit his lip. He really could fuss too much. With that in mind, he grabbed the crop and motioned for Reiner to move, him standing upright next to the bed while Reiner moved to lay on his belly. He crossed his arms on a pillow. Bertholdt ran the crop along the backs of Reiner’s thighs, earning a hum. 

Reiner let out a squeak when Bertholdt swatted him with the crop. But no safe word… he took the crop and swatted the other cheek, getting a sigh from Reiner. The pink marks on Reiner’s ass were shaped like hearts from the end of the crop… it was actually pretty cute, Bertholdt thought. He smiled a little, swatting Reiner again. 

“You’re so cute, Reiner…” Bertholdt remarked, leaning down and massaging Reiner’s ass again. He moved to kiss the top of Reiner’s head, then his cheek. Reiner smiled and let Bertholdt love on him a little. 

“I can say the same about you, Bertl. I love you.” Bertholdt pulled back, swatting Reiner’s ass a couple more times. It was exciting, not because he really got off on spanking Reiner but because of how much it seemed to excite Reiner. Bertholdt swallowed, his underwear feeling unbearably tight despite the fact that he’d had a hard-on for some time now. He dropped his underwear, Reiner giving him a sultry smile. “I see you’re ready to go, hehe…” 

Bertholdt started to stammer a little, but Reiner only shook his head at the cute blush forming on Bertholdt’s face. 

“You can get rid of that and just get to it if you want, Bertl.” Reiner invited, Bertholdt tossing the crop onto the floor in response. Reiner snorted at the immediate reaction from Bertholdt, closing his eyes when he felt the bed settle with Bertholdt’s weight on top of him, the other straddling his back. Bertholdt reached over to Reiner’s nightstand and pulled out the lube, coating his erection and Reiner’s asshole. “Damn, Bertl. You seem like you’re in a hurry.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Bertholdt said, leaning down to kiss Reiner’s cheek again. He took his hands and rubbed Reiner’s shoulders, Reiner relaxing at the comforting gesture. Bertholdt put a little more force into his massage, making his husband melt like butter. “Feel good?” 

“Yeah… thanks. You know I was just messing with you, right?” Reiner asked, his eyes closed while his shoulder muscles relaxed. He felt Bertholdt pull away, his husband getting up and moving to pull off his underwear. Once he was exposed Bertholdt got back on top of him. 

“I know. You always do.” Bertholdt adjusted again, moving so that he had a leg on either side of Reiner’s hips. He scooted back just a hair, positioning his dick and pressing against Reiner. He pushed his hips forward, sighing at the warmth. 

Bertholdt looked down at Reiner’s cheeks, satisfied with the pink hearts the crop left on him. Bertholdt smacked his hand against Reiner’s ass one last time, getting a moan in response. He lowered himself so that his chest was pressing against Reiner’s back, his hands clutching at Reiner’s arms while he thrust. 

“Bertholdt…” Reiner sighed and hugged his pillow while Bertholdt nibbled at his ear, breathing hotly into it. A shiver ran down his spine with every pant into his ear, Bertholdt letting out delicious sounds that went straight to his dick. “Harder…” 

Bertholdt didn’t respond, but he obliged Reiner’s request and pounded harder into Reiner, the bed squeaking underneath them. He moved his hands, squeezing into the pillow that Reiner was clutching onto. Reiner moved his hips in time with Bertholdt’s thrusts, Bertholdt grunting with every movement of his hips. 

“Bertlll…” Reiner whined underneath him, moaning into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. Bertholdt leaned down and bit down on Reiner’s neck, pushing him over the edge. Reiner let out a choked out moan, feeling himself come onto the bed. The cum started soaking into the sheets, Reiner grimacing a little at the bizarre sensation while Bertholdt kept thrusting. “Oh, Bertl…” 

“Hehe. My Reiner.” Bertholdt kept nuzzling Reiner’s shoulder, even when he felt the familiar pressure building in his groin. He squeezed Reiner’s shoulders tight, his fingernails digging into the delicate flesh. Reiner made a face of mild discomfort when Bertholdt came, his fingernails raking him hard while Bertholdt made an obscene sound directly into his ear. “Oh, my Reiner…” 

Bertholdt peppered Reiner’s temple with kisses, pulling out after a moment and pulling Reiner into an embrace. Reiner chuckled and let Bertholdt hug him, feeling a large hand gently massaging his ass. Reiner turned around and grabbed the glass of water Bertholdt got him, sipping it and offering it to Bertholdt. Bertholdt took the glass and sipped it before giving it back. “Thanks for getting that for me, Bertholdt.” 

“No problem. Thanks for letting me take a sip.” Bertholdt sat up, grabbing a cloth and wiping up where Reiner came onto the sheets. There. Now they could lay comfortably until he cleaned the sheets in the morning. “Hey, Reiner. Can I spoon you?” 

“Of course. Come here.” Reiner turned his back to Bertholdt, gesturing for Bertholdt to hug him. Bertholdt clung to Reiner, Reiner getting comfortable and closing his eyes. He’d need to get up, at the very least to use the bathroom before they went to sleep. But for now he was fine just feeling Bertholdt’s body warming him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dooooone!!  
It got really hard to write this there towards the end, I let myself get burned out. I do feel like my writing improved over the course of writing it, though, so that was nice. If you made it all the way to the end here, I really, _really_ appreciate it.
> 
> Someone asked me if I was going to do this again next October. Truthfully, I don't know. If I do it would certainly be shaved down significantly, to 7-10 fills tops. Writing 31 smut fics is absolutely exhausting. But it was a labor of love, and I hope you guys are happy with the end result.
> 
> Feel free to reach out to me on twitter, ask me anything, leave a comment, or anything else. Again, I appreciate you all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/empresscactuar)
> 
> Ask me anything!  
[CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/empresscactuar?t=1574244005)
> 
> Currently accepting oneshot fic requests! (don't worry, it's anonymous!)  
[Request](https://forms.gle/4kgBsrnf7s1ckhhP9)


End file.
